Into the Wilde
by ohhaymisskay
Summary: "For a lion had been sitting on a wooden bench across the way, smiling happily at her like it was a normal thing to find a lion on campus." Note: Rating might change for future chapters concerning war.
1. Introduction

**CHRONICLES OF NARNIA**

Story titled: Into the Wilde

By: LeeClearwater13

Setting: Golden Age of Narnia

Summary: "For a lion had been sitting on a wooden bench across the way, smiling happily at her like it was a normal thing to find a lion on campus."

* * *

A/N: Before you read- this is a very complicated sort of story, and I only wish for you to read it now rather than later, so here it goes.  
This story has a lot of similarities to Lord of the Rings when you end up reading into further chapters, and though they are similar the only two names I have used are Eomer and Eowyn (Tolkien owns them respectfully. Though there are similarities I would like to say that this **is** a Chronicles of Narnia fic and if there are anything wrong with continuity then please tell me about it respectfully and respectfully I shall keep writing for you all. Thank you for you time, and enjoy.

* * *

**Introduction:**

She lay in the grass on one of the empty lawns of her University. She was pale, with light hazel eyes and very dark reddish brown hair that was messy and had no real care taken to it. She was thin and frail looking as the dark red t-shirt was raised a few inches from her hips to reveal a strip of creamy skin and her pants were dark blue and fading with little holes in them here and there at the knees from being worn so often. Her shoes too had holes in them too and she just looked ordinary and contempt lying there in the summer air her eyes closed breathing in and out slowly as her head lay on her arm that was behind her.

Her bag lay next to her with an assortments of books spilling out of them, ranging from a psychology book to a old tattered Wuthering Heights, to a few notes she had taken in her attempt to study out in the fresh air.

Her eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times as they adjusted to the bright light as she stared up at the canopy of branches that barely obscured the sunshine rays. Her pupils dilated a few times as the color streaked in them was so wonderfully hughed, for they were neither truly blue or truly green. A _dogs breakfast_ as her grandmother called it, even though she hardly knew what it meant.

Sitting up her hair cascaded around her shoulders and biting her lip as she often did out of awkwardness looked around at the very few people on campus. She was eighteen, barely a woman herself and stuck in a world were she was forced to be so grown up. Sighing she flipped a few pages in her open book before closing it all together and stuffing it in her tattered little bag. Slowly and surely she packed her things up and pulling the bag around her left shoulder she lifted herself to her feet to reveal her true height.

This girl barely reached five foot six inches and was just so awkward it was a crime to call her anything but adorable. Often times people would look at her natural look, that she did not care for and stare on with envy. Her hair looked unbrushed but it was always shiny and smelled clean, her eyes had bags under them but it gave them a beautiful character, and her face was tiny and her nose slim that anyone would really be jealous.

But this girl did not care, in fact she really cared about nothing but her studies and her single dad that she lived with now for a year.

She was sort of blank, with no real purpose, not that she was anti-social or just a loner by nature but a content sort of creature that was okay with things around her. She was a jellyfish, a drifter, and just walked on around a flower bed and onto the sidewalk shoving her hands in her pockets with a very serene somber look on her face. People passed her, and sometimes wouldn't notice, others would stare and wonder what she was like...her classmates often did.

But it was college and no one really went out of their way unless you went out of your way too. She didn't mind being alone, she was content.

But when she lay out on the open grass by herself sometimes, too tired to read anymore, she watched the trees danced and imagined to herself what kind of tune they liked to dance to or what it was like for the squirrel and birds to dance along with them as they made homes in their foliage. She had a bright mind but often times let it drift off into fantasy...she was a dreamer.

Pulling open the door to a building she walked in her shoulders hunched slightly and she avoided eye contact with as many people as possible, caught up in some thought or other.

She then made her way to a classroom as she came in finding it empty with the exception of one other student and took her usual seat in the middle of the classroom and taking her things out she watched her professor writing notes on the board with chalk.

She mimicked the notes onto a blank slate of binder paper and once done absentmindedly stared out the window. Her eyes watched the trees and the lawn and people walking too and fro without a worry or second glance at anything else. She stared on and on and squinting her eyes a bit and tilting her head to the side she shook her head a few times and what she thought she saw was gone.

She had stared for so long she didn't even notice that class had begun and her name was being called out to her over and over and over again.

"Ms. Wilde do you mind saying the last few lines of Romeo and Juliet for us to show you were paying attention." Professor Edgar asked and she shook her.

"No not at all. Where would you like me to start?"

"Juliet's famous last words as she sees her beloved Romeo upon the ground dead." Professor Edgar smiled as he looked utterly in passion at the thought of the play itself.

She sat up straight and a little less awkward but more so since her classmates were looking at her expectantly.

"_What's here a cup? A cup closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timely end. O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop, to help me after?– I will kiss thy lips; Haply, some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with some restorative. Thy lips are warm. –Yea noise?– then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!–this is thy sheath, there rust and let me die._" she recited the lines with a quiet passion, and not of the extent the actors in the previous movie they had been watching.

Her voice was thick and pleasing to hear, neither too feminine or too deep and the Professor nodded though not entirely happy that she knew the lines and yet paid not attention.

"Pay attention Kristen." the teacher said and she nodded as she slumped back in her chair.

Kristen felt she deserved a oscar for that rendition for she dearly hated that moment; she did not like publicly putting herself in the spotlight for any reason at all.

She liked staying quiet and reserved.

Her eyes then traveled back outside and she hoped that she would see that dream she had dreamed up once more.

For a lion had been sitting on a wooden bench across the way, smiling happily at her like it was a normal thing to find a lion on campus.


	2. Chapter 1: Bushes and Brambles

A/N: Just to let my readers know I work on the story quite often and hope that you all enjoy it. I have about fifteen chapters pre-written and would like feedback please. Just a comment or two would suffice and I would greatly appreciate it. So this is a permanent warning: I do not own anything but my characters and Narnia belongs to Mr. Lewis. There are Lord of the Rings refs but in no way is this a cross over, thank you Mr. Tolkien for your inspiration and Eomer and Eowyn fully belong to you.

* * *

**Chapter One: Bushes and Brambles**

After class Kristen tripped a bit out of the threshold of her classroom and walked down the neatly florescent lighted passageway, she watched as others were greeted out of her class and watched a group of them laugh and talk about going to lunch somewhere at a local fast food place.

But there was no one for Kristen. She walked along and turned around a corner as she headed for the building door her hand already outstretched to reach the metal bar three feet before she was even within range.

"Kristen!" someone yelled and she jumped as she turned only to have a slightly tanned blond boy walk up to her as if he had been waiting.

"H-hi, Kevin." she said awkwardly as she looked around brushing her hair behind her ears hoping no one would notice her jumpy behavior.

"Ah hey, I was hoping I'd catch you out of lit, so, I was wondering..." Kevin trailed off as he stared at her with bright blue eyes that seemed naturally excited about everything. "I was just wondering if you'd like to go to a party at a friends cabin tomorrow? It's uh a big birthday bash and was wondering if you'd like to be my friend-date?"

"Friend-date?"

"Yeah like a date...as friends." he said rather awkward himself and Kristen looked around for a moment and down at the ground as she bit her bottom lip in thought and then shaking her head, but in a manner that was surrender, not in the fashion of saying no she raised her gaze back to Kevin and scratched her head absentmindedly.

"It's not fancy or anything right?"

"No!" Kevin shook his head smiling, as he quite liked the way the conversation was going. "No, it's strictly casual and no booze or anything like that. They're having like a Star Wars marathon and then a Star Trek marathon."

"And you didn't want to be the only guy there without a date?"

"Not really." Kevin admitted and Kristen sighed as she nodded.

"Yeah okay, just let me run it by my dad but I'm sure he'll be okay with it, I mean we've known each other since high school so it doesn't really matter."

"Thank you so much! You rock girl!" Kevin said as he turned out the doors and Kristen waved as she shook her head with a small smile and too then turned as she walked out of the double doors and down the stone stairs her feet treading in the direction of the student parking garage.

Kristen got home that evening around six as she pulled up in front of a quaint little house, that was white with a blue trim and parked her little white car in the driveway. Getting out she pulled her bag out lazily after her and moped up the steps and through the front door where her dad; Ethan sat in the living room watching television.

"How was school?" Ethan asked not taking his eyes off the television.

"Not bad." Kristen said as she had one foot on the stairs preparing to go up to her room. "Hey dad, you don't mind if I go to a party with Kevin do you? It's not far and there's no booze so..."

"You're eighteen Kris, go do what you want to do. As long as you come home in one piece. Besides I know you're smarter than most dumb teenagers," at that Ethan turned around leaning over the back of the couch looking at his daughter. "I worry, but I trust you do the right thing."

"Totally." Kristen nodded.

"And take that pepper spray with you just in case."

"Yeah, _dad._" Kristen rolled her eyes as she then trudged up the stairs clearly exhausted from her day of intense studying.

She was both physically and mentally drained.

She reached her room which was dull with the fading light from outside and reaching to her light switch she turned her lamp on on her desk and the room suddenly flooded with light. Throwing her bag it landed neatly on the bed and she slumped forward and closed her door. She had so many thoughts in her head right now and none of them were about anything particularly important.

Kristen rubbed her arms a bit and taking her red blanket off the end of her bed of purple and black she covered herself and sat on her bed pulling her legs up and began to do her homework. She fiddled with her pen as she stared down at her english contemplating the words to be written for her essay.

She had to write a love letter in the words of Shakespear to Romeo. Everyone in the class had been assigned it and Kristen now stared blankly at the crumple piece of spare computer paper she had found in her waste basket to write the rough draft on. This girl was no expert on love for she had never experienced this emotion for herself...in fact it was very hard for this girl to expression any real emotion to such a cloudy degree. It was just her nature nothing more or less.

She pressed her pen to the paper and voiced aloud how she would address Romeo.

"Dearest Romeo? Beloved Romeo? No, that's not it at all." she threw her pen down and lay back on her bed as she stared at the paper feeling that the task was hopeless, and that this little letter would have to wait for another time.

She hadn't realized then her phone on the bedside table start to buzz and Kristen leaned over plucking it up in her delicate hands as she opened the text message and read it. Kevin had sent her details on how to get to the party so obviously he wasn't picking her up. That was fine with her, she didn't want to make a big scene with her dad and she was positive neither did Kevin.

Settling her phone back down she settled into her blanket and stared out her window at the night until slowly her eyes closed and she drifted off into a sleep far deeper than anything she had been in before.

At first everything was a black haze, very peaceful, very heavy and silent. But then she saw herself, standing in the middle of this black, and suddenly there was that lion in front of her once more.

It was all so vivid that it had to be a dream.

She watched on further with interest as this lion looked at her and then he opened his mouth and little lights scurried out and stuck themselves in the sky and Kristen looked around and knew them to be the heavenly stars that lit the night. She then looked back to the lion and from his feet little rolling hills began to form as if he was the center of everything and she felt grass beneath her feet. On and on she watched as the sun was created and the night turned to day to reveal wonderful rolling planes and tress as far as the eye could see.

The lion stopped, and looked upon her once more as he smiled.

"It's time to wake up dear one." he said in this deep opulent voice and it was like Kristen had fallen backwards and suddenly she opened her eyes to see her room.

What a strange and curious thing to her.

Groggily she reached over once more plucking her phone from the table she looked at the time, sitting up, and stroking her hair back.

"Five o'clock in the morning." she sighed as she pulled herself from the bed and made her way to the shower.

She settled for a five minute shower taking no longer than necessary since her father would be up in a few hours to head to work and wouldn't like it if all the hot water was gone. Making her way back to her room she shut the door with her foot and then walked over to her one small dresser and pulled out fresh pants, a shirt and undergarments.

She put them on lazily till she stood in front of her mirror rubbing her hair in a towel dressed in a blue and black striped shirt and another pair of faded jeans. She sat on the end of her bed tossing the towel to the floor as she looked at herself in the mirror and tilted her head to the side casually as she looked at her face.

What was it in her expression that made her, even to herself, seem so sad? What was missing so terribly?

Sure her parents were divorced but they got along just fine and she was happy living with her dad. But it was like it was all so stale, like this technological world around her had become so frightfully dull, like she didn't belong.

She paid no mind as she got up once more and headed downstairs for breakfast waiting for her hair to dry so she could pull it back with a headband.

When time for the party came she said goodbye to her house as she had packed an extra change of clothes like she always did when she traveled a few hours from home, as well as her school work in her backpack and tossed her flashlight and pepper spray in the backseat. Getting in she looked up at her house once more pulling her tan jacket closer around her as she felt like this was going to be the last time she would see this house.

To most that would be frightening but this feeling was oddly bittersweet.

She started her car and pulled out of the gravel driveway as she pulled off and started down the tree lined road off towards the cabin that held a small party of people that held friends from high school and college.

As she drove light music played from her stereo. She wasn't into the hip music and preferred light classic rock to oldies to even deeper genre's of classical music. She tapped her fingers slightly on the wheel from time to time, scanning her surroundings until she slammed her breaks to a halt as she watched a deer cross the road and she breathed heavily as it crossed.

As it scampered it's way into the woods it looked back at her it's eyes shining in the lights of her headlights and it almost looked as if it was patronizing her for almost hitting it.

"Yeah well look before you cross next time." she bit back at the look aloud and the deer turned it's way and headed on through the dark trees and out of sight.

Kristen then pushed on the gas pedal and began her way once more slightly more awake and alert now.

She came to her destination that was at the foothill near a creek where public parking was. She looked up the hill through a narrow pathway through the trees to see a large cabin on the ledge with lights on and she smiled to herself as she grabbed her backpack and flashlight as well as her pepper spray and getting out of the car she put things right and turned her flashlight on she began her trek up the hill.

Now normally the woods did not bother Kristen in the slightest in fact she could walk for miles and find her way back home even in the dark, so this little walk up the hill wasn't much of a problem.

But as she found herself walking contently along there was a rustle in the bushes and she stopped as she flashed her flashlight in the direction and peered between the trees. But she saw nothing and continued on but the next thing that stopped her was a low grumbling sound and she flashed her flashlight once more off the path only to catch a brief glimpse of the back quarters of a large animal.

Any good sensible person would have continued on up the hill in a fast pace but Kristen took a step off the path and her legs brushed ferns as she started into the wood in a dazed stated following this large animal she had seen.

She could of sworn it was–but she pushed it back. There was no lions in these woods.

"Lions aren't even indigenous to the American continents." she muttered to herself but her feet kept walking along.

But as she walked along further and further, she would catch glimpses of this lion again and again until her flashlight flickered and suddenly gave out.

Groaning at the displeasure of lack of light she smacked her hands against the brim of the flashlight over and over again and it flickered once or twice until it was completely useless. Frowning she stuffed it in her jacket and looked about as she was trying to figure out her way back but as she looked she saw no path no light source, just little bits of fog through the trees.

She had never not known her way through the forest and suddenly realized she was lost.

"Water." she told herself straining her ears to hear any.

She heard a soft trickle in the distance and started stumbling her way towards it, but it seemed as she got closer there was no sight of river nor stream or even a low creek nearing with the sound. Tired, out of breath and feeling very cold, knowing she had gone too far in she stumbled lightly and fell on her hands and knees and fell over onto her side as she curled up the best she could.

Her only thought was that Kevin would realize she had not shown up to the party and contact her dad and would know that she had gotten lost somehow and would search the woods for her.

She hoped.

But as she tried to hold on, she felt her eyes start to droop and she fished the pepper spray out of her other coat pocket and held it tight in her right hand as she suddenly fell to the world of darkness not knowing anything more or less, other than that she was suffering.


	3. Chapter 2: Not In Wine Country Anymore

**Chapter Two: Not in Wine Country Anymore**

Kristen awoke to find herself in someone's arms and it felt safe and comforting. But she could hardly breath out of her nose and her head felt groggy and heavy. But someone had found her and she had hoped deeply that, that someone was her dad. But it wasn't her dad, for the voice that issued next from this person was of a different tongue and of a different air.

"She's coming round Ed." this man said and made no move to try and catch a look at his face.

"She's dressed so strangely. I mean I've never seen anything quite like what she's got on, even in England." the man named Ed said softly.

England? Kristen thought as she tried to pick out words and keep them the best she could. Why would he mention England? Kristen was American born in the north of Washington and moved down with her father into Sonoma County, California. She attended Sonoma State and went to the Junior College every so often.

"I don't think she's English, Ed." this man said again.

But the dizziness took over and she was right back were she started...deep asleep and knew not where she was.

This time her darkness was filled with more dreams as she found herself right back where she started, but this time as she stood in front of the lion he had such a sad expression on his face as he watched the animals flee into the forest and humans enter through the sea, burning, hacking, gnawing as they went. It was then she was caught up in a war, and the lands looked so much different to her and she looked at herself, for she was clad in armor her face messed with dirt and blood and her hair tied back elegantly.

Kristen clutched a sword in her hand, magnificent and long as it had strange markings on it, one's that she could not understand. She looked back at the lion and he smiled sadly.

"All things have their time dear one." he said once more in his oh so deep comforting voice and Kristen was thrust from the dream as she had been thrust from it before.

Sitting up she was gasping for air this time, unlike the time she had before where she merely woke up startled. No she was sweating and panting and felt like her whole body was on fire as she writhed and writhed, screaming. She clawed at what was covering her which were thick down blankets and clutched these thin white sheets in her hands.

Suddenly this large door opened and in came at least ten people as a girl with auburn hair tied back and in a summer blue dress came sweeping up the side of the bed and pulled Kristen's hands away from the blankets and pinned them at her sides.

"Susan get me some water, she's burning!" the girl ordered and another girl came sweeping in all dressed in silver as she had to be the most beautiful woman Kristen had ever seen and she felt water drip on her forehead and then next in her mouth.

"Her flu is getting worse, Lucy your cordial!" Susan commanded but the girl named Lucy shook her head not agreeing with the other woman.

"I cannot, for it's a flu not a wound!" she protested.

Kristen screamed again this time throwing both women off her with such force and turned about having never felt so much pain in her life.

The flu had never done this to her before.

It was next that she felt herself being lifted up and strong arms pinned her arms together and she writhed more for only a second and then fell totally limp having no more energy as hot tears fell down her cheeks.

"Lucy I think it can be an exception, she feels like fire."

"Oh alright, be right back!" she called as she sprinted out the door and Kristen was now looking up at a man, with blond hair and sea colored eyes and such a handsome kind face that she fell even more still and her eyes grew blank that this man settled her back down on the bed and shook her slightly.

"Milady!" he stirred her again for fear that this creature, that this woman with those wonderful hazel eyes would not have just fallen dead.

"Kristen." she managed to choke out and moved uncomfortably in her white night dress and sheets her skin even more deathly pale than it was before. "My name. No lady."

That seemed to bring a smile to the man's face as he placed a cloth on her forehead that soothed the burning and the woman named Susan smiled as well settling at the end and rubbing her foot slightly.

Another man stood in the doorway and he folded his arms and looked about trying to look at anyplace but her. There were others too busying about all dressed in white as they were mixing things and discussing in a low manner when Lucy came back her cordial tucked neatly in her hand.

Picking up her skirts she pushed the elder man out of the way and settled herself on the bed next to Kristen as she held it up for her to see.

"One drop will make it all go away." Lucy said with a smile and Kristen nodded as Lucy popped the top open and then tipped one drop into Kristen's parted lips that were already parted from panting so.

Kristen lay still slowly breathing and she closed her eyes and felt suddenly no more excruciating heat, but oddly cool and it felt as if she could spring up from this bed she lay in now and run about with the full force of her legs.

She opened her eyes at once and sprang up from the bed quickly the gown falling past her knees as she backed up a few paces up against the wall like a small frightened animal. You would suppose it would be that way for she was in a strange place, her clothes had been changed and she still had a light sheen of sweat on her frame as her hair was damp and hung in a mess around her face she looked rather wild.

"Out, everyone out!" Susan said at once as she arose quickly pushing the blond man out and then the one with the darker hair and even the people dressed in white as the only three people left in the room was the girl with auburn hair called Lucy, the incredibly beautiful one in silver named Susan and Kristen who shakily clung to a chair in front of her.

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you, or I wouldn't have healed you." Lucy said standing up and Kristen realized that she had a crown on top of her head in little leaflets of silver. Susan bore the same but hers was a band across her forehead that interwoven with her up do.

"W-where am I?" Kristen said stooping over as she tucked her hair behind her ears nervously looking about as she folded her arms around herself protecting her middle.

"You're in Narnia." Susan said kindly as she braved a step forward. "And you're safe. Come lie and down and rest you're still quite ill."

Kristen allowed her to put her arms around her and pull her towards the large bed and helped her settle with a light blanket over her legs.

"What's Narnia?" Kristen asked peering at the carefully and Susan's brow furrowed slightly as she exchanged glances with Lucy.

"You don't know where you are?"

"Well, sure, I mean we're in Tahoe right? I mean I drove up there in my car and was on my way to a birthday party..." she stopped then when their looks grew more and more confused.

"What happened just before you got lost and didn't know where you were?" Lucy asked sitting straighter.

"I was walking up the hill," Kristen looked off to the side trying to remember as things seemed a bit fuzzy up north in her head. "And I remember hearing something off the path and pointed my flashlight towards it to see, and saw nothing and continued a few steps till I heard something low, almost like a bear. But I caught a glimpse of something else..." Kristen trailed off once more looking at her rescuers.

"Well what was it?" Lucy encouraged more with a curious look in her brown eyes.

"A lion." Kristen mumbled and that's when the girls looked at each other in much more than surprise but in utter shock. "I think anyways, the only logical explanation for that would be that it escaped from the zoo. But I followed it, because I think he wanted me to."

"You think so?" Susan smiled knowingly as if something memorable were behind those words, something with a double meaning.

"And I kept walking and walking until my flash light gave out and could no longer hear him or see him. He always stopped just enough for me to catch up but I never really saw him. And then it got cold, so I stayed where I was hoping my dad would come find me knowing I was missing. He's a police man so I knew he'd worry if I hadn't come home the next morning or even later that night." Kristen shook her head as she tucked her hair that fell out behind her ears again. "I shouldn't have gone, and I did anyways...I'm so, just, stupid."

"Don't say that. You only did what Aslan wanted and that's more than enough." Susan said and Kristen reacted to that name so quickly it started the two older girls for a moment as Kristen looked up at them and it seemed that her eyes had turned a fierce green in that moment and reverberated back to the hugh they were before.

"Aslan?" Kristen tried the name on her tongue for a moment and the two other girls nodded.

"He's the true king of Narnia, and is a very powerful and kind lion." Lucy explained slowly. "He wanted you to come here."

"I wasn't hallucinating then?"

"You've seen him more than once?!" Susan proclaimed and scooted closer on the bed. "How many?"

"T-twice with my waking eyes." she said shakily her eyes now darting between the eager two.

"Waking eyes? So you've dreamt him as well...it's just as good as seeing him when you're awake. How many times have you dreamt him?"

"Two."

"Explain it to us, tell us everything."

Kristen began to explain the first time she had ever seen this Aslan, whilst sitting in her class staring straight out the window onto the lawns as she had seen him merely sitting there and the other people walking past him like he wasn't there. Like only Kristen could have seen him. But as soon as he was there he had vanished once her teacher had caught her attention.

"He does that." Lucy grinned impishly.

"The second was in a dream that night. I remember because it was so different than anything I've ever experienced in my life. Just a whole bunch of things...I remember it being dark, like it was night. And then I saw him as clear as I see you both now, and he smiled at me and then turned his head up and opened his mouth and stars came out and strung themselves in the sky. Then from his feet came rolling hills and plains and soon I was seeing sunlight and fresh blue skies with white clouds, and animals and so much beautiful things."

"Such a dream."

"And then he looked at me and smiled and told me, 'It's time to wake up dear one' and of course I did. And then the third time around was when I followed him through the forest and fell asleep cause I was so cold and then dreamed again."

"This time there were too many things wrong with the world. Fire and war was everywhere and too many people both nature, human and creature lay dead on these fields before me. Armor and weapons and people storming over villages and walls, burning trees and homes. And Aslan looked at me again and he looked so sad as he said this time 'All things have their time dear one.' and I awoke to burning and aching and that awful fever."

"Now I'm here with you."

The two women looked sad indeed at the last part as they held hands between them and they looked at Kristen with a sad smile that Kristen was so used to seeing now.

"Thank you for telling us." Lucy said. "We apologize for such questions but we wanted to know if you were okay, or safe or needed to be returned home, but we see now that Aslan gave you to us for a reason."

"What is your name?" Susan began more lightly as she broke away from the deep conversing they had been clinging to. "I'm Susan and this is my little sister Lucy. I myself am High Queen."

"I am just a simple Queen." Lucy giggled. "But a Queen none the less."

Kristen stared at the two and cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Queens? Monarchy, like real olden day monarchy...that still exists?"

"Well, no, not were you're from but here in Narnia, yes."

"Okay, uh, I'm Kristen Wilde and I don't have...a title." she said slowly and painfully awkward which her nature did not go unnoticed by the other two women in the room.

"Well Lady Kristen," Lucy sprang up from the bed and curtsied and Kristen was about to protest to the term 'lady' once more when she grabbed Susan and pulled her towards the door. "We'll leave you to rest and send up something to eat, maybe a broth for your stomach since you're still ill. Call upon either Susan or myself, or even Peter or Edmund if you like...they're our brothers by the way. Cheers!" she said quickly and all too quickly for before Kristen could say another word they were gone.

Kristen just lay back in the pillows and looked around solemnly as she suddenly realized and accepted the truth at face value. She was in a different place and time and that meant she wasn't home in her comfort zone for Kristen was a creature of habit and this most certainly was not of a habitual routine.

She would have to just play it out however to see the outcome and why Aslan had brought her here to this place and time during this stage of her life.

"All things have their time." she repeated to herself as she rolled over laying on her side and closing her eyes for indeed though she had been sleeping for a long time she felt very much tired.


	4. Chapter 3: Banquet

**Chapter Three: Banquet**

Kristen was well tended to over the course of a few days as she lay in bed and hourly a maid would come up and bring her food or draw her a bath, or even massage her back because lying in that bed cramped her so. Though she protested the maid was very pushy on what she needed to do and would not consent a leave if the task was not complete.

She was a girl around Kristen's age with fair skin and long beautiful blond hair and Kristen looked at her with envy as she walked about her room with such skill and grace in this simple brown and white dress.

Kristen had been introduced to her and her name was Ara; a very strange name but one that suited her well.

"Lady Kristen," Ara said as she came through the room bearing a trey and something tucked under her arm and Kristen noticed that red backpack anywhere as she dashed up from the bed taking the trey from Ara and settled it on the table and then grasped the bag quickly as she unzipped it peering inside and seeing her life in it.

"Oh you found it!" Kristen gruffed pulling the maid into a tight squeeze which took Ara off guard as the blonde laughed.

"Oh well Queen Lucy thought you would like to have thy possessions back. Such an odd thing it is?" she said as Kristen pulled away and Ara peered at it strangely.

"It's a satchel of sorts from where I'm from. We carry a lot of things in it." Kristen settled it then on her bed as she pulled out clothes and her books and papers and a few knick knacks here and there as well as her cell phone.

She touched the screen and it blurred to life but of course there was no service on it.

"What is that contraption?" Ara asked coming closer and Kristen turned as she looked at her cell phone and then back at Ara.

"It's a communication device and you can talk in it to someone over long distances. It doesn't work here though it only works from where I'm from." Kristen then started going through the pictures as she came to the one of her house and then flipped to the one of her father as she stared intently at it.

"He is a handsome man, is he your husband?" Ara asked peering over Kristen's shoulder and Kristen near about gagged as she turned on the spot with a face.

"N-no! That's my dad."

"Oh pardon miss, he just looks kind is all."

"No it's okay. He's a good guy." Kristen nodded as she shut off the device and buried it deep in her book bag for safekeeping; last thing she needed was people from here to see that and think she's some witch.

Kristen knew how these people thought and worked. She had read all about it in school and even was made to go to this fair where they had jousting and dancing and things like that for a filed trip.

"After your breakfast perhaps you'd like to venture out of the room a bit, maybe a tour of the castle?" Ara asked pulling back the blinds to reveal very high windows.

This was the first time Kristen had seen this done for usually those curtains remained shut but since her nose had cleared and her strength returned the sun was a welcoming sight.

"Castle?" Kristen mused and the maid nodded.

"Cair Paravel silly." she said looking at her like she was a loon.

"Oh, which is a castle?"

"Of course, the only castle in these parts until you reach Archenland. Of course the castle at Archenland is very dull but this castle rests upon the shore and is made entirely of white marble and granite. It looks so beautiful gazing up on it from the beach." Ara sighed then as she then walked over to a small wardrobe and pulled it open as she pulled out a dress. "I had these brought in whilst you were sleeping, they were made for you–,"

"No way." Kristen said eyeing the dress in horror. "I don't wear dresses." Kristen turned back around as she pulled her jeans from her bag and a striped red and grey shirt and Ara eyed the material scathingly.

"You're wearing leggings and a strange shirt?" Ara plucked up the shirt replacing it with the dress as she held it up to her and peered down on it.

"It's called a t-shirt, and these are jeans. They're what women wear in my time, dresses are for more girly girls and I am not a girly girl." Kristen grabbed the shirt from Ara and made her way to the overly nice bathroom as she stripped down and began to dress pulling on undergarments and then her pants and shirt.

On the far wall there was a mirror and Kristen came to it as she looked in it and was happy to see she did not look too sick for there was a slight purple under her eyes to go along with the bags and her face had gone back to it's milky hugh. Her hair was a mess but she merely ran her fingers through it a few times and tucked it behind her ears before heading back out and Ara stood up from sitting on the end of the bed next to the dress to see her charge dressed so strangely.

"Well I suppose it's better than nothing, but it's still quite strange." Ara said. "I'll escort you around if you like, but take it slow and easy, I don't want you getting sick again."

"I think I'm fine." Kristen rolled her eyes and Ara and herself walked out of the room and immediatly she was faced with a very high ceiling and large columned halls.

"Oh my." Kristen said to herself and Ara smiled at her reaction as she pulled the girl of her age along.

Such splendor and beauty around Kristen could not have been anything she could ever dream up. Such structures and statues, tapestries and creatures were around her. She saw fauns walking the halls and centaurs and things only possible in dreams. But she took them as reality for she was that sort of person, so the wide look on her face was in awe not fear.

"This is the kitchens, Lady Kristen." Ara said and Kristen gave her a look and Ara sighed. "Here is master Chef Paladin and this understudies. They cook every banquet and every dinner in this great house."

Kristen nodded as a sytar came up handing her a plate of something that smelled good and he bowed his head clearly wanting her to try it.

Kristen looked at it and then smiled awkwardly as she took the fork and poked it as she then brought it to her lips and it tasted sweet. It was a desert of something as it was a brown roll and looked plain an ordinary on the outside but it was filled to the brim with jelly and fruit on the inside.

"It's amazing." Kristen said in a silent awe and everyone in the room looked pleased.

"You may finish it if you please, and we can give you two more for the rest of your tour." the Sytar explained as he bowed again and went to fetch more and Kristen looked at Ara who smiled at her and Kristen handed her the plate of which she took gratefully and took a bite herself savoring in the flavor.

"Tunnel Cake is always my favorite." she said admiring the roll on the silver plate. "Deserts have always been King Edmund and Queen Lucy's favorite. Cair Paravel is known for it's sweets."

"Hm." Kristen nodded as she then accepted the bag the Sytar gave her and Ara led the way out as they continued down the hall the two of them eating their deserts as they went along.

Gardens, Orchards, War Rooms, Throne Rooms, Barracks, room after room and place after place Ara showed Kristen and soon Kristen fell into this hum that she was a stranger here and she felt like she was looking in her utopia.

"Oh look, there's a spar going on in the training grounds." Ara said finishing off her Tunnel Cake and pulled Kristen along by the arm as they were outside walking on a path and obviously come close to the training grounds.

There were many men and Kristen watched on as the one with golden hair, the man that had held her so close on her hour of sickness brandished his sword and was facing off a large bull-man.

"Minotaurs!" Kristen exclaimed and Ara laughed her beautiful airy laugh.

"Oh yes, very nasty tempered but loyal to King Peter whom of which Dryar is fighting. A magnificent fighter King Peter is, a magnificent fighter," she then giggled to herself. "I suppose that's why he's called King Peter the Magnificent."

"So that's King Edmund then?" Kristen pointed to a stern looking man, the dark haired one that had stood at her door the day she came to.

"Yes, he's also a very good swordsman. King Edmund leads the armies and is a mighty mind alongside his brother. They call him King Edmund the Just for his justice is swift and eminent and also very kind."

"I see."

"We better move along and let men be men. It's not our place to be here."

Kristen didn't like the remark but moved along anyways being dragged by the hand by Kristen and they came back to her room shortly after.

"Now that you know the castle you will have no need of me–," Ara began as she looked down between them and Kristen laughed.

"You kidding me!" she exclaimed making the blond girl look up with wide eyes. "I can't navigate myself in any civilized place, put me in the middle of no where and I'm fine, put me in a castle and I'm sure to get lost."

Ara smiled at that and curtsied.

"Well then, we shall be spending our days together more often. Good day to you miss, I'll just be going to lunch. If you need me send for me. Are you able to be on your own?"

"For now." Kristen said with a awkward smile and Ara curtsied once more and left.

Just as Ara left, Lucy whom had been waiting around the corner came around and up to Kristen pulling on her hand sideways catching the girl off guard.

"Lucy!" Kristen exclaimed and the young girl of her age laughed, her silver crown glittering as they passed windows and her long dress of today which was a rich yellow made her shine like the sun itself.

"I want to show you something, come on!" she urged pulling the girl along.

Kristen followed stumbling a bit over her two feet trying ever so hard to match the pace of the excited girl in front of her. It took a while, and a few sharp turn till they stopped and Lucy had brought them into the Throne Room.

Kristen had seen it before, but Susan was there talking with someone and looked over at her sister whom was dragging in their guest.

"I brought her as you asked Sue." Lucy said as she pushed Kristen in front of her and right in front of her deeply blue clad sister who yet again had a magnificent crown around her forehead and her hair hung down this time in long luxurious waves.

"Yes thank you Lu." Susan said and then looked at Kristen who looked ready to crawl into a hole. "Kristen there are things we are to discuss, the manner of which is a banquet to be held here at the castle. It is a monthly banquet in which you will be meeting many delegates from many nations. And as such you will be expected to uphold a certain ediquet and I shall teach you what I can ."

"Okay, when is it?" Kristen asked and Susan sighed.

"Tonight."

"Oh great." Kristen said scratching her head a bit and looked around as she then looked back at Susan. "Do I have to wear a dress?"

"For tonight yes." Susan said carefully eyeing the girl as if waiting for her to protest.

"Hm, yeah dresses and I don't really go hand in hand. Uhm bad Prom experience."

"Prom?" Lucy enquired and Kristen nodded and forgot at that moment that modern day novelties were unknown to the two women in front of her.

"Yeah it's like a ball, but where I'm from it's called Prom and it's not as grande or anything. Just uh really cheap ice sculptures and bad music."

"So you know how to dance then?"

"You mean like if I know how to waltz, kind of." Kristen said slowly and more awkwardly. "My dad taught me when I was four, but I'm really clumsy."

"Well we have a lot to do then." Susan said pulling Kristen along and Kristen sighed as Susan set to work pounding into her head the proper way to eat, sit, stand and conduct herself in a room full of delegates right down to how she looked at something.

Though Kristen protested against it she followed along hoping that if she did, it would just satisfy Susan and she could escape as soon as possible. But alas the women did not let her out of their sight.

That evening guests had arrived from the court that resided at Cair Paravel, most of them old men, some women that had come with their husbands. But Susan said that Kristen was to meet a most honorable family called the Marques and their son Eomer. Susan and Lucy had stocked up Kristen's room with fine things such as jewelry and gowns and spent the remainder of that day since the 'talk' in the throne room, on what this new Lady should wear.

"The green looks ravishing on her." Lucy commented as Kristen had tried on at least ten dresses, and sometimes re-tried on a dress because the other two Queens couldn't decide.

"What about an elvish dress. A few pieces would be even more ravishing, but the color...oh the color." Susan eyed a pale blue and Kristen rolled her eyes stepping off the block she was standing on and placed her hands on her hips.

"Why can't I choose?"

"Because, it has to be just right. It's like a coming out party." Susan said carefully. "Oh just put back on the light green one with the dark green embroidery."

Lucy picked it up and helped Kristen out of it as she helped her into the new one and Kristen did admit that it was the better of the choices.

It had a scooped neckline that showed no more than it needed and the sleeves were elegantly long and went well with her frame, it also trailed along the floor and swept gracefully, hindering Kristen's feet in no shape or form.

Lucy pulled her down and settled her in a chair in front of the mirror and the two sisters then set off pulling her hair back and twisting it this way and that till it was braided half back elegantly and band was placed around her forehead, much like Susan's, embossed with emeralds. Kristen looked at the crown and touched it lightly as she looked at the two.

"Why do I wear a crown?"

"You are a lady of the courts as of now. We do not want questions to your origin, so best put a crown on your head and name you a lady of Cair Paravel and you're cover story is that you are a lady of the eastern lands of Auburn." she pat Kristen's shoulder and then moved to her make up and before they knew it the new Lady was finished.

Kristen arose as she turned and Lucy grabbed her sisters arm and sighed.

"She looks like an elven princess doesn't she? Her skin glows in that green."

"Indeed." Susan nodded looking very prideful in her work. "Now let us prepare for the banquet next," Susan led her sister to the door and pushed her out as she looked back at Kristen.

"Ara will come and retrieve you when it is time. In the mean time just act natural and be yourself and do not worry. There is no need much after presenting you to stand on ceremony."

And with that Susan left shutting the door and Kristen turned back around and admired how she looked.

For once there were no bags under her eyes and she had a pink hugh to her lips. Indeed she looked more tall and billowy as she clasped her hands in front of her and turned from side to side admiring the stitching and silver on the dress. Her hands then reached up touching the crown and felt little trinkets of silver trail down in the back and then she poked at the emeralds here and there.

She did not feel herself so she walked over to her books scattered on the table and sat down picking up her Romeo and Juliet book and turned to a passage reading it and oddly enough this tragic love story comforted her that she settled it on the table and stared at it passionately so. She took up her pen and the spare bit of paper she had set herself to write her love letter on and wrote a line.

_I do not see myself so clearly as I see myself now._ _All the years hoping and waiting, and feeling like there was nothing in myself then sorrow, I find a new light Romeo when I look upon you_.

That was all Kristen wrote as she settled the pen down and tucked it in her book as she pushed it aside and just then there was a soft knock on the door and Ara poked her head in.

Kristen nodded and the blonde walked in and gazed upon Kristen as she arose from her seat and smiled in awe, as she seemed to be almost in tears.

"You look so lovely." she said sincerely and Kristen nodded still awkward about the dress.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready?"

"I don't think I ever will be. But we should go."

Ara took her arm and led her out of the room towards the banquet hall and there awaited many guests, all from local countries and noble families. They sat at their seats waiting for the arrival of Kristen.

"I heard she is a lady of Auburn." Kristen heard someone in the hall whisper as she neared and she stiffened a bit as she walked.

"We shall know if she is or not, I hear they are fair as elves out there in the country land."

Peter and his siblings had been sitting at the end and head of the table as they listened to the gossip around them. To be true it was he and his other three siblings that had fed the rumors but for them to drink it up so was a bit disturbing. He was silently sitting in his chair leaning to the side listening to his sisters chat about something or the other when around the corner, attached to a maid was Kristen.

He had not the chance to see her since that day she woke up screaming and held her so sickly in his arms.

She looked sick no more as Ara bowed and backed away from the entrance and she stood on her own so elegantly and the crown on her head the dress on her form was enough to make a man look twice. As a King with little interest other than to flirt with women he had not met a woman that made him look twice as Kristen did.

"May I present to you Lady Kristen de Wilde of Auburn." a servant announced and everyone in the hall stood up.

A brilliant blond woman and a tall man with a beard and brown hair almost as dark as her own came forward and the woman smiled warmly. She looked to be in her sixties as she examined Kristen as did the others.

"Aye thee look so beautiful." Lady Marques said with a cloudy look in her eyes. "A Lady of Auburn indeed."

Kristen nodded at the compliment, as she curtsied to the Lord and Lady and then she looked and caught the eye of Lord Eomer their nephew and her breath was caught away but the man. He was indeed very beautiful.

She was escorted to her seat as she sat with the Marques family and next to Queen Lucy as the rest of the delegates sat as well and soon the meal was served thus forward.

It was soon that the table was filled with food and chatter and Kristen sat still hardly touching her plate at all as she merely sipped on the wine here and there and looked about at everyone feeling like she was being thrust into this without any strength or support. Her father had always told her that when you are behind enemy lines, you do not show them fear, you act as if you are one of them until you can make your escape.

She very much felt like she was in a hostage situation.

"Lady Kristen," a gentleman turned to her as he took a chug of wine. "What is your politics on the state of Calormen?"

Half the table went silent and Kristen's eyes darted to Susan's whom widened in concern as she smacked Peter's arm with urgency bringing him out of his talking with Edmund.

"Oh do not talk of war now Lord Pelanor." Peter interjected quickly as Edmund relayed to him the question that had been imposed on the lady.

"Surely though the Lady has some opinion after all she will be present in your court sire."

Now it was Kristen who had been told briefly the history of Narnia by Ara and the hundred years of winter and the factions of Archenland and Calormen and how vaguely they operate.

To now Kristen who had many eyes prying on her and the only reference she had to go on about the culture of the Calormen's was the people of the middle east back home and how they slave traded and had such a barbaric culture...warmongerors.

"There is nothing to say about such a barbaric nation." Kristen said glaring down at her plate. "No one should be traded or sold, and certainly war is not the answer to everything."

That seemed good enough for all for no one asked her any more political questions, in fact no one asked her any more questions until the dinner was done and dancing was now the order of the evening.

Eomer was the first to dance with Kristen much to Kristen's discomfort as held her closer and thus made her more uncomfortable.

"You are a fair dancer Lady Kristen." Eomer complimented kindly and Kristen nodded as she looked away.

"I'm a horrible dancer, you don't have to lie." she said and at that she stumbled on her dress slightly and Eomer caught her and merely smiled at the clumsiness of the girl finding it more endearing rather than a fault.

After the song ended and a new one started Eomer led Kristen to the side where the two started talking in their own world, getting to know each other well and Peter whom had been standing with a few dignitaries could not help but look over and admire her as a beauty. He excused himself politely and made his way around people as he bowed his head to may girls along the way and found himself placing his hand on Eomer's shoulder as he looked at the man.

"My man, Eomer!" Peter laughed and Eomer grinned as he brought the king into a brotherly hug.

"My lord you look well."

"As do you. It has been a many great days since I saw you."

"I believe it was last on our quest to Morginth Mountain where we settled a dispute between dwarf kingdoms."

"A good campaign that was." Peter agreed and then his eyes befell Kristen whom was standing there staring at the ground. "You do not mind if I steal away the lady of the evening would you. A dance perhaps?"

"It depends on if the lady wishes it. Milady?" Eomer turned Kristen and she gazed up at the men and looked around before she dropped a curtsy and turned quickly without another word and stalked off, almost at a run and Peter looked on after her and Eomer sighed.

"I fear it is far too much for her, all of this rile." Eomer said to his King.

"I fear she does not like me." Peter jested and Eomer rolled his eyes.

"You may be my king, but that does not make every beauty swoon at your charm." Eomer joked and Peter merely nudged him with his elbow.

To Peter that made him a tad jealous for he wished nothing more than to honor the woman he knew, for her awkward state entranced him some.

"I shall bring her back. And maybe then she will be more inclined to dance." Eomer said clapping Peter on the shoulder and then followed Kirsten in the direction she had escaped to.

But neither Eomer nor Kristen returned until the end of the evening and Peter did not get his long desired dance with her.


	5. Chapter 4: Of That Which Is Lost

**Chapter Four: Of Which That Is Lost**

Kristen had become so lost in this world. She felt as if she stood out like a sore thumb for she refused after that night at the ball of delegates to wear a dress from then on out. She wore her jeans often, and switched out shirts that had been made in a similar fashion to her now tattered red one. She even opted for leggings and a tunic but she refused anything lady like.

Today she sat in the gardens with many books about her, one's particularly in elvish that she had come to find most intriguing. She had found that the languages here she had a knack for and found a joy particularly in the tongue of the fair-kind. Not many spoke the language, so Kristen found it to he a personal goal to learn.

The sun was shining bright and she was lying back her nose in a book as footsteps were heard to her left on the path and she peeked over as she saw Peter walking with a maid, probably from Susan's court. She found he did that often...flirted with pretty things.

But Kristen didn't see the interest, he was just a plain guy to her who happened to be King. She saw no other qualities in him besides one's of bravery and wit. She returned to her book until someone leant over her blocking her view of the sun and she flinched a bit at the proximity of the person above her and pulling the book back slowly she looked up to see a plainly dressed Edmund. He wore no crown, or Kingly clothes, just a simple black tunic and grey leggings.

"I see you have your nose pressed in a book again." Edmund laughed and Kristen bit her lip as she sat up and he came up sitting next to her admiring her large collection of literature.

Kristen by nature had been drawn to Edmund for they shared a similar countenance. Both were extremely resilient and almost reserved, with that and their quiet nature they seemed to mend together easily.

"What are you reading today?"

"Elvish, the Quenya dialect." Kristen said carefully as she looked at the Tengwar script on the front of the book.

"I did not know we had something like that in our library. Though I do not profess to read all that often."

"I am surprised you are even talking with me. Don't you have like some king stuff to do."

"No, the courts are fine without the presence of any of my siblings or myself. And we have been in a state of respite on the war front for many years now. I say I have time for some leisure."

"Right, cause running a nation isn't like stressful at all." Kristen said sarcastically and Edmund smiled as he reached out nudging her face a bit.

Kristen fell silent again and she stared out at the open gardens before her. She liked that she could just sit with Edmund and wasn't forced to talk, or have someone thing that something was bothering her or something was on her mind that someone ought to know. Nope.

"Say are you hungry?" Edmund asked after some time and Kristen took a breath in and looked up in thought.

"A bit."

"Oh good." Edmund then rose to his feet as he bent down gathering some of her scattered books. "Let's head to the kitchens. I'm sure they'll have something for us."

"Sure." Kristen too gathered her things and together her and Edmund began walking down the halls towards the kitchens to find something to eat.

It was good and they talked here and there until they rounded a corner to see Peter's face plastered to the young maid he had been walking with. He had her in a very suggestive position against the wall and was paying loving attention to her lips.

"Pete!" Edmund scolded and Peter pulled away quickly to look at his brother. He would have usually grinned and shirked it off but he caught sight of Kristen and as he did she looked away from him a clear and utter dislike of the situation written on her face. "Go find an empty room instead of an empty hall. Great Aslan!" Edmund tugged on Kristen's elbow and guided her along and once they had rounded another hall Kristen let a breath out through her nose.

"He does that a lot?"

"More than I care to admit."

"You know, maybe you just need to force him to marry someone, like really stern and old and maybe then he wont be, such a flirt." Kristen said and at that Edmund laughed.

"Trust me, we've been trying for years."

"Hm." Kristen hummed with a smile on her face as she bit her lip. "Well you could always castrate him."

Edmund laughed harder at her joke as he pat her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, that'd go over real well."

"I mean if you make a royal decree, he doesn't have much a choice."

"That is true." Edmund said in thought. "You give me such good ideas Kristen!"

At that the two walked into the kitchens, greeted by the staff and quick to set to work on getting something to eat.

They sat testing many sweets, but one in particular Edmund refused to eat. Turkish Delight which Kristen actually found quite good despite never trying it before hand watched as the King merely ignored the sugary confection and stuck to his pastries.

"You don't like Turkish Delight?" Kristen asked as she took a bite of lemon pie and Edmund glanced at the tin of candy and shrugged.

"I have outgrown it. I very much liked it in my youth but it has now a bitter taste to it."

"Why?"

Edmund sighed as he set his fork down on his plate of half eaten pastry and looked at Kristen thoughtfully.

"It is a long story milady."

"I think I can spare the time. It's not like I do anything important so I don't have to be anywhere." Kristen rolled her eyes and Edmund smiled but the smile fell as his eyes seemed to wander in thought and he looked down at the wooden table before he began to speak.

"I am not from Narnia...neither are any of my siblings. We come from England and during a time of war and broken families. My father was in the war and so Peter being the eldest became the man of the house taking care of my mother and such. He always treated me like a child, and we never got along. It made me bitter, a bite hateful towards him and in my youth I wished all the ill I could muster onto Pete. I know now he was only being a good older brother; despite his harsh words and rules." Edmund made a face at that and Kristen half smiled waiting for him to continue.

"But the Blitz in England, forced my siblings and I away from our home in Finchley and from out mother. We where sent to the countryside where we lived with a Professor Kirk. It wasn't a place for children, and it rained often. But one day we played a game of hide and seek, and Lucy fell into a magical land as she called then, through an upstairs wardrobe."

Kristen's eyes widened a bit and she slowly finished her bite of pastry.

"You mean here? In Narnia?"

"Mhm," Edmund hummed as he then rest his chin in his palm as he gazed at Kristen's beautiful eyes. "She met a fawn named Mr. Tumnus and he showed her Narnia. And she came back and she tried to tell us, we wouldn't listen. I _especially_ wouldn't listen."

"One night I was in the loo and Lucy was out for a midnight walk. I of course followed her to taunt her and scare her. But she went through the wardrobe, and I followed. My first trip to Narnia wasn't the best,"

Edmund's eyes then traveled to the spring air through the opened window and he gazed at the flowers that bloomed on the sill in their yellows and pinks.

"It was winter then. Very cold, with so much snow. I met the White Witch by happenstance and she played the part of perfection so well. She mothered me, she gave me what I asked for, warm hot chocolate, Turkish Delight...and in return she asked me to bring my siblings to her. Then I didn't know she would hurt them, I was foolish, my thoughts only on being the Prince of Narnia and one day King. I didn't know of the prophecy."

"But everything turned out okay right? I mean you guys are all leaders and happy?"

"Oh yes, I came to my senses. I realized, my family is my family despite our misgivings. I love Peter, and though he has become more promiscuous in his later years, he is still a good King and even more a good and forgiving brother."

Kristen nodded as she stared down at her plate taking solemn bites of her food.

"Tell me Miss Wilde, do you have any siblings?"

"No." Kristen smiled sadly as she looked up at Edmund. "I'm an only child. My parents divorced when I was young. Mom remarried sometimes later and dad never did. My dad loved my mom, but she was young when they got married and she wanted to see life not some dinky small rural town to be stuck raising me in. I lived in Washington with her for a while, and then moved to California with my dad."

"I've never heard of these places."

"Hmm, because you are from a different time. In my history books you're from World War II. Me I life in present day America, modern, space age if you will. I feel like...." Kristen had a hard time collating words as she thought, thinking if she really wanted to say them out loud. "I don't belong there though, that I see things differently. Life is just simple at home, I go to school, I do my homework, see friends occasionally, but it's content life...it's not normal to be so content with everything. I just didn't care, as long as it was easy."

"Maybe Aslan sent you here, to find something missing in your life, something you can't get back home."

"I think so too." Kristen agreed.

"I'm glad you can talk to me. I don't actually talk much with others, not even my own siblings."

"I guess we're both content creatures." Kristen smiled at him and he smiled back,

Just then their alone time was interrupted with Lucy skipping down the steps and running into the kitchens picking up the skirts of her plum dress as she rounded about the table skipping in a circle of continuous energy.

"What has you in a good mood Lu?"

"Oh nothing!" Lucy said jovially. "Just that I got an invitation to Edoran for a diplomatic querie, and I have one invite to extend!"

Lucy stopped spinning about as she looked at Kristen then.

"I extend the invitation to Lady Kristen de Wilde of Auburn to accompany me."

"Hm." Kristen made a face which Edmund thoroughly enjoyed as he took a strawberry from the basket and ate it as he watched the exchange between the two ladies.

"Oh please Kristen! Please, please, please!" Lucy dashed forward getting on her knees as she rest her arms on Kristen's lap and looked up at her with such expressive sad eyes that Kristen didn't like at all for they made her feel guilty.

"Fine." Kristen sighed and Lucy jumped up with a beaming smile.

"I will go tell Susan! Oh, wonderful fields and herds of wild horses running free!" Lucy then ran back out and Edmund burst into a fit of laughs and Kristen looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, you just have fallen charm to Lucy's ever so convincing stare."

"I take it she's perfected it over the years."

"Oh yes, she always gets what she wants that one."


	6. Chapter 5: Anything You Can Do

**Chapter Five: Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better**

"No Lucy I will not let you go alone with _just_ Kristen! You need someone to watch you!" Peter said as Lucy stood before him in the Throne Room with Susan behind him.

"But, I already extended the invitation. She is capable and no one will harm us along the way." Lucy pleaded and Peter shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose.

He had been arguing now for a hour with Lucy on the matter that two young ladies of royalty should not travel alone to another estate without the presence of a man.

"You do not know that for sure Lu." Susan said softly as she placed a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Perhaps a guard, or a few servants would be adequate?"

"But that's such a restraint!" Lucy sighed as she groaned and finally she trudged over to her throne and plopped down into the seat in a dramatic fashion as she lay there looking utterly devastated.

"What about Mr. Tumnus? You like traveling with him?" Peter interjected and she sighed.

"I suppose he would be well. But he is a fawn and at that a fawn that does not fight." Lucy explained.

"Then we have no choice but to put a guard on you Lu. You're a queen." Susan said gently and Lucy nodded.

Kristen in fact had been eavesdropping now for a few minutes and she was about to turn and leave when Lucy spotted the flick of curls around the corner and straightened up in her chair.

"Oh no you don't Kristen!" Lucy pointed her finger at the door and Kristen flinched as she made a face before backing up and reluctantly walking into view.

She put up a hand and waved awkwardly and Lucy lowered her hand and smiled.

"Come on." Lucy urged and Kristen took a few reluctant steps in.

"Eavesdropping were you?" Peter asked with a raised brow.

Kristen since the day she had seen him making out with a maid she could not bring herself to look directly into his eyes anymore. It just made her embarrassed she had witnessed the sight.

"Unintentionally." Kristen said quietly and then pulled the book out from behind her back that she was holding. "I was on my way back to my room from the library."

They all looked at her for a moment until a light bulb flickered on in Lucy's brain and she beamed as she looked at Kristen and arose from her throne as she rushed up to her side taking her arm.

"Well, what if Kristen becomes a trained swords woman, able to defend against three guards. Will that be satisfying enough for you brother to let us ride out?"

"What!" Kristen said loudly looking at Lucy with wide protesting eyes.

"It's perfectly logical." Lucy said casually. "A guard would hinder us in Edoran and it is only a weeks stay and it's a little over half a day's journey there. Peter wishes to provide us with unnecessary detail and I say I do not want to ride into Lord Marques's estate with a legion of soldiers."

"She's not qualified to be put in that situation. She's a lady–,"

"Woah wait, are you saying because I'm a girl I can't do it?" Kristen looked at Peter with narrowed eyes that unnerved the High King slightly.

Lucy only smirked as this was playing out right into her hands. She was sweet and genuine but she could plot once in a while and this was just a perfect opportunity. She knew Peter did not put much stock into women fighting, and believed it to be a man's job. Kristen was independent and didn't like her will to be challenged...pitting two stubborn mules against each other and just wait for the kicking to start...that was Lucy's plan.

"I'm saying because you are not up to that sort of thing." Peter said carefully eyeing her back and standing tall. "You're a woman and I would not put a woman in that position where she would fight for her life. It is irresponsible and frankly a disservice to you madame."

"Oh whatever." Kristen said looking disgusted. "I'll have you know that, where I'm from, it's not a man's job to always protect the woman. I live in a world where if you're walking by yourself, it's up to yourself to protect you and only you. Now I'm not from this time, and I'm not from here, so I don't apply to your rules. Either I'm trained, or we leave anyways and you can't do anything about it. So what's it gonna be High King?"

Kirsten folded her arms and raised a perfect eyebrow her lips pursing a bit and Peter shook his head at her as he glared at her.

"I'm King and I say no." Peter said as he then swept past Lucy and Kristen and out of the room and Susan took a deep breath in and looked at Kristen apologetically.

"I'll talk to him." Susan said as she then picked up her skirts and trailed on after the arrogant High King.

"Yeah well Edmund's, King too." Kristen wrenched out of Lucy's grasp and marched out of the halls. Though Lucy was feeling rather bad she had caused a fight, she was most certain that it would all work out in more ways than being allowed to go to Edoran.

She skipped out of the hall in her usual merry fashion singing an old song her mother used to sing when washing the dishes and went to go find some amusement.

Meanwhile Kristen stood in front of Edmund's room door as she had looked everywhere else but his own private bedchamber and she then raised her fist to the door and was about to knock but suddenly had second thoughts.

"Probably sleeping." Kristen mumbled to herself and lowered her hand and was about to walk away when the door opened and Edmund stood there scaring Kristen as she screamed a bit but quickly calmed down as Edmund was grinning at her.

"What brings you to the lonely side of the castle Miss Wilde?" he teased and she made a face at him before clearing her throat and then scrunching up her face in thought.

"I got in a fight with Peter."

"Oh." he folded his arms leaning against the door.

"How did you now I was at the door?" Kristen eyed him and he looked up at the ceiling innocently.

"I don't' know what you're talking about. Continue though please with the details of you fighting with my elder brother."

"At Lucy's expense, uh Peter doesn't want us to go to Edoran without like a huge guard. And Lucy doesn't want to have all the fuss, so she proposed that I learn to sword fight and fend off at least three well trained soldiers before we can go in two weeks."

Edmund just stared at Kristen with a passive look until he broke into a fit of giggles and Kristen groaned as she too leant against the door frame her back to the King.

"I don't mean to laugh, really." Edmund said as he came a little closer and leaning he rest his head against hers.

"I came to ask for help, because Peter pulled that stupid, I'm king I say no crap, and well...you're King too."

Kristen turned as she looked up at him and he looked down at her and he nodded slightly in agreement.

"I'll talk with him."

"Thank you. I didn't want to at first but, he's just so arrogant I want to prove him wrong."

"Well, we got to get past that clumsiness of yours first." Edmund pinched her side playfully and stepped out of his room swiftly closing the door behind him and his almost six foot frame started down the hall and he looked back as he saw Kristen standing there. "Come on, you can listen in while I yell at Peter."

Kristen made a thoughtful face before smiling and taking Edmund's offered arm as the two walked together to Peter's study where he would most likely be brooding with Susan chewing his ear off and then soon Edmund to come and do the same.

Long story short, Edmund won out in the end.

He had out-talked Peter in a matter of minutes and when the conversation had ended Peter rushed out of his own study in such a state he hadn't even noticed Kristen standing there as he strode off down the halls his robes billowing out behind him.

Susan stepped out next, and smiled at Kristen kindly before she too went off on her own way, and Edmund came out close behind as he looked down at Kristen and nodded.

"He saw the error of his ways. So two weeks, and we agreed since I came to your benefit I'll be the one to teach you to sword-play. I even rival Peter's blade, so I think you will do just fine."

"Thanks." Kristen said folding her arms protectively around her middle. She never had used a weapon before other than the pepper spray her dad gave her.

"You'll be fine, really." Edmund reached out as he rubbed her arms gently and Kristen nodded as the King sighed. "Want to go pick some apples for the kitchens? I bet if we pick enough, we can get ourselves an apple pie?"

"Is that like all you can think about? Like, food?" Kristen grinned looking up at Edmund and Edmund merely took her hand and pulled her along towards the hall that would lead them out of the castle, across the training yard, through the gardens and to the orchards.

"I think about you, and how much you would enjoy it. Getting the apple pie is merely a delectable benefit."

"Yeah sure."

Days progressed and soon Kristen was awoken by Ara around daybreak as she was sent to the the training yard to meet up with Edmund for their morning lesson in sword-play. At first Kristen couldn't even keep the sword up much less swing it to defend it against Edmund's advances but soon she was able to last ten maybe fifteen minutes of good footwork and parrying before she tired out and needed a small break.

Edmund had to admit, she worked hard and was determined, and he saw a lot of potential. Granted he had some similar feelings as Peter when it came to putting a lady in a position that she'd have to use a sword to defend her life, but where was he to deny the right of a lady to learn?

"Come on, rest is over." Edmund said and Kristen nodded as she stood up from the ground and in a split second dodged out of reflex barely in time as Edmund brought his sword down on her.

"Hey!" Kristen held her sword out. "No fair, I wasn't ready."

"In a battle, your opponent will not wait until you're ready. They will attack with only one thing in mind. Besides you're a woman, you have something more precious on your being that would be a higher incentive to hurt you." Edmund said the last bit slowly and softly and she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What would that be?"

"Are you really so daft." Edmund chuckled and he stood straight as he took his sword point and pointed it in the ground as he leant on it some. "A man and dishonorable man, would not give a seconds hesitation in taking the thing that keeps your pure. It is also Peter's worst fear of his sisters, and I think for you as well. He may be lewd and he flirts a lot, hell sleeps around...but he does honor women and honors you and what you possess."

Edmunds voice was clear and smooth as he explained in very almost sort of commanding tone but it was soft enough for Kristen to nod slowly and look down as she processed his words.

"In my world, I have to worry about that every day. Walking by yourself in broad daylight at school is like a task to make sure nothing happens. I'm aware, of the consequences but how can anyone grow if they're sheltered like that. Sometimes, and pardon my french, but shit happens."

Edmund smiled at that and he nodded as he raised his sword.

"Well at least you understand. I would be very upset if something happened to you."

"Likewise." Kristen raised her sword and the two started once more in their dance as she followed his footwork, a little clumsily but she none the less did it.

After four hours of training Kristen flopped over on a bench and lay there as she was breathing rapidly and her tunic and leggings were making her skin hot and sort of unbearable.

"Come on, I have a place we can go to cool off." Edmund said as he held his hand out for her and Kristen took it as the two headed off to the stables as they gathered Edmund's horse Philip.

Edmund hoisted himself up easily on bareback and he held his hand out for Kristen who was eyeing the horse with a look and she made that all to familiar disagreeing face he had come to like so much and he laughed.

"It's alright, Philip wont move an inch. Just hop on."

She bit her bottom lip and then grabbed his hand and in one fluid motion he had pulled her into the saddle in front of him his arms around her waist and soon Phillip was trotting out of the stable and into the cool crisp mid morning air. They took a path out of the castle and into a nearby patch of forest and indeed it was cool and relaxing as Kristen stared up at the light shining through the beautiful trees swaying back and forth as if dancing.

"Wow." Kristen said admiring the woods. "They're so light, not like back home."

"They dance, to make you happy." Edmund said in her ear.

It was the first time since forever Kristen got little butterfly's in her stomach from being in such close proximity to a guy she liked. She liked Edmund well enough, she just liked that he didn't fawn over her or treat her differently because she was different. Edmund was like her own type of sunshine and she liked being around him because they always had something good to talk about with one another...or just enjoy silence and no words really needed to be said.

She liked comfort, and Edmund made her comfortable.

After about fifteen minutes of riding Philip came to a halt and Edmund climbed off as he hopped down to the ground and held his arms out for Kristen who clumsily too dismounted right into the King and he chuckled as he held her and then took her hand leading her through brushes.

"Ed were are we going?" Kristen asked after a few minutes and then he pulled back tree branches and pointed somewhere and Kristen looked at him curiously though trustingly and stepped out of the brush to almost fall into a large pool and at the top of a large rock a waterfall was falling over and down into the clear pool.

"Wow." Kristen said again looking up at it's amazing wonder and Edmund came up behind her as he suddenly picked Kristen up and threw her in the water.

He doubled over laughing as Kristen came to the surface wiping her hair out of her eyes as she glared at the young King and Edmund looked at her as he bent down on his knees as she came to the edge of the water and he sighed.

"What am I going to do with you oh clumsy one."

"Yeah, well, I'm older than you, so you best watch out."

"I do believe that despite your age, that I am older than you. My Kingly stature and easiness to best you definitely makes me the elder of us two. So my lady where would that leave us."

"I'm thirty-five and you might be thirty-two."

Edmund laughed at that again but Kristen jumped up and grabbed him by the back of the neck dragging Edmund face first into the water and he emerged seconds later grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder.

A good twenty minutes were spent chasing each other around the pool until the two waded exhausted facing each other and Edmund stood up in a shallow end of the pool and brought Kristen with him. She was smiling and looking around in wonderment, especially up at the waterfall.

"Want to go up? There's a cave behind the falls." Edmund asked her and she nodded and the two of them sopping wet hauled themselves out of the swimming hole and proceeded to find their way up the rocks and into the cave behind the falls. The cave was small, maybe the size of Kristen's living room back home.

She turned though and was wide eyed as she saw the light streaming in through the water in the falls making it look like liquid diamonds.

"Edmund I think I found my new favorite spot." she said as she ran her fingers over the water.

"Me too." Edmund said and she felt his gently slide into hers though his intentions were purely and not often in mind of her safety. He didn't want her falling off the rock ledge she was so dangerously close to.

They were so close, and he knew it and she knew it.

She took a few steps away from him and then faced the waterfall completely. It wasn't a strong waterfall it was actually very light and looked as if it was not a far ways down to the pool below.

"Hey can we dive out of the falls?" Kristen wondered aloud.

Her wonder was cut short as Edmund grabbed hold of her waist and launching them both forward they burst out of the waterfall and fell to the pool below. The crash was a surprise as water flared up everywhere and through the bubbles as they ceased in the light from above she saw Edmund and he smiled at her before they resurfaced.

Edmund was laughing as he was helping a sputtering Kristen stay afloat and together they got out and lay back on the grass.

"We should be heading back soon." Edmund explained. "As much fun as this is, my siblings will start to worry. And the last thing you or I need is the cavalry."

"Agreed." Kristen said and let Edmund pull her to her feet as they went back to Philip and found him grazing patiently on a patch of grass and Edmund pat his side and the horse followed along silently as Kristen and Edmund walked back to the castle.

* * *

A/N: I really dislike author's notes because it feels like sometimes you just want to ramble and write too much. But I would greatly appreciate some feedback in a review because I have no idea if anyone likes this story or not. It doesn't have to be much, just something like correcting my spelling or continuity or things of that nature. I would like to know so please just a moment of your time. thank you!


	7. Chapter 6: The Take Down

**Chapter Six: The Take Down**

The final day of the two weeks came.

It was the day that decided whether Kristen and Lucy would travel along with the aid of Tumnus to the land of Edoran where they would be welcomed and get to enjoy a End of Spring Ball in their honor. Kristen though having the reluctance in every aspect of this farce was not about to give up to Peter. She wanted the satisfaction of seeing his shocked and impressed face once she beat down three of the royal guards.

It was morning, as the day usually starts and Kristen for once got herself up without the aid of Ara, dressed and made her way down to the training grounds where she usually met Edmund.

As she stepped out onto the dirt off the cobblestone Edmund wasn't standing there, but, there stood Susan. She was dressed in blue and looking very elegant as she smiled.

"Where's Ed?" Kristen asked looking around and Susan sighed.

"He is unable to attend to you this morning. He has buisness to see to so he asked me to relay the message personally."

"Okay."

"Peter also asked me to tell you that the duel will be at noon, here, and for you not to be late. He would tell you himself but he is also otherwise engaged." there was something about the way Susan said the word 'engaged' that left Kristen to wonder if the King was indeed engaged to a woman for his own private amusement. Save for instant amusement in the bed chamber.

"Right, thanks, Susan."

"Don't worry, I have faith in you. Edmund says you're doing very well, and if he's saying that he's most likely right."

"He's a really great teacher." Kristen agreed and Susan nodded as she curtsied and walked off without another word.

Something was off. Kristen only came to the conclusion that Peter was cutting her off, making her feel like she was alone, and the only person she was close to really was Edmund.

Deciding only ten minutes of training for this morning would do since Edmund wasn't there to tend to her footwork, she swung her sword back and forth until her arms could no longer hold it up and were shaking and she sheathed it and sighed as she turned back around and walked back to the castle and found herself soon in the library.

She loved the library with it's different colored stained glass windows with different pictures moving through them, elegant gold trim and just shelves and shelves of knowledge pouring out of old wooden panels. The wood though seemed to still be alive, because they were still rooted in the ground as if growing.

Kristen took her belt off and placed it on a table and then walked over to a shelf plucking books from them as she settled and began to read. She was by now very fluent in the language of the elves and spent numerous hours going over their poetry and texts, and by far their accounts of war. She liked their views on life and how it was the most sacred thing above all else, to her that appealed for she sort of felt the same.

She wondered off hand what it would be like to meet an actual elf one of these days, and would they really be as fair and beautiful as every description proclaimed.

The door to the library opened and Edmund looked in as he saw in the large circular table in the center of the room was Kristen and he snuck in gently.

Kristen looked up hearing the noise and smiled as she sprang up from her chair and went to hug him. Edmund embraced her small form and sighed as he pulled back placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I missed you this morning."

"Peter forbid you didn't he?"

"He's in a particularly foul mood today. It's the day of truth isn't it?"

"Yeah." Kristen agreed as she looked down and unconsciously started picking at her nails.

"I just came to find you to wish you good luck, and to be careful."

"What, doubting your mad skills?" Kristen joked and he softened his eyes and shook his head amused.

"No, I know I taught you well." he said and he came forward and pressed his lips to her forehead and then brought her into a tight hug. "Knowing Peter though he'll do something stupid, just be careful. I would feel horrible if something bad happened to you."

"I'll be okay Ed." Kristen pat his back awkwardly. She wasn't good with the physical contact thing.

"I best go now." he whispered pulling back. "Peter's keeping me on a leash. I just got past the old cougar."

"What like some old lady?"

"No quite literally the old cougar. Sniffs me out every time." Edmund grinned and then rushed to the door with a quick wave back and disappeared out.

Kristen felt better knowing she had Edmund's blessing. She could do this...she had to prove Peter wrong.

At noon she shakily made her way to the training grounds where practically the whole court had convened. She swallowed the lump in her throat as Peter stood waiting in front of three very large guards, one being a minotaur. Susan was standing to the side with Lucy the two clutching at each others arms and then there was Edmund standing tall next to Susan. He looked to Kristen as she approached and winked at her before focusing his attention back at Peter.

"Noon right on the dot." Peter said as he turned to look at her.

Indeed her stature was pathetic as she stood almost hunched over making herself look smaller and her sword indeed overpowered her. But he admired her courage to at least show up and it did him no pleasure to have her get hurt only the pleasure of being right and a lesson well learned.

"I assume you know the rules of a spar?" Peter asked her and she nodded looking around at the other people nervously and then back at Peter. "Good, if you disarm all three of my men, I will let you go, if not, you and Lucy will be either staying here or you will be taking a full armed guard without any protest."

"Okay." Kristen nodded and he stepped off the field and now Kristen was facing three large guards, a Minotaur and two men.

They drew their swords and Kristen did as well and suddenly Peter clapped his hands signaling the start of the spar and Kristen felt her heart beat pick up heavily, and so much so it felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. Her eyes flit between the three men, and one started moving to the side...so they were going to circle her?

Kristen mocked the farthest guard and to her surprise he charged first. She held her sword up mimicking his and blocked it enough but now he was behind her and now she was surrounded.

"_Take a breath,_" she heard Edmunds voice in her head. Though not literally but what he had told her during training. "_When you're surrounded, take a breath and concentrate in front of you but never forget the person behind you. Keep your eyes focused, don't let them surprise you. Move towards the one that strikes you first which will most likely be the one that ends up behind you_."

It was just as she remembered she clenched her hands on her blade tighter and took a deep calming breath and as she did she felt and heard the movement behind her and she turned leaning into it meeting the man's strike as she quickly disarmed him and then turned meeting another blade and struggling under the weight of the minotaur.

Suddenly she was thrust back as she fell to the ground and the minotaur came bounding towards her blade raised and she panicked. Her body rolled backwards in one fluid motion as she came to her feet missing the blade as it stroked the ground and she spun around dodging the blade again as she hit the minotaurs large hand with the flat of her blade and held the creature at blade point and it grunted backing off and suddenly a pain shot through Kristen's arm though she barely dodged her last attacker.

She looked to see her last and final soldier had sliced her arm but not deep enough and she turned around as he was arms length away and sent her fist into his face and he fell to the ground in a heap. She winced as she rubbed out her hand making a pained face as she threw her hand about.

"Ow, ow, ow!" she then turned to look at Peter's shocked face.

In all honesty it hadn't taken that long for her to disengage his soldiers. Peter looked at Edmund who had a smug look on his face as he was looking up at the sky whistling to himself and Edmund slowly looked to Peter and grinned.

"Nice weather hmm, Pete?"

"You little–,"

"Did I win?" Kristen asked and Lucy clapped her hands hopping up and down.

"Yes you did! You did wonderful!"

"Hold on just a moment!" Peter thundered as he grabbed Rhindon from a servant that was holding his sword and he unsheathed it stepping down onto the dirt platform that was the training arena. "You cheated somehow!"

"Peter, just stop it, she won fare and square!" Susan yelled at Peter.

"She may have defeated the guards, but if you beat me I'll let you go and say nothing further." he said stubbornly.

Kristen looked at Edmund and Edmund made a face of consideration before nodding and folding his arms this time actually paying attention to the battle.

Peter glared at Kristen's form, as she looked near about to fall over. Her arm was bleeding through her white shirt and her hair was indeed wild from her quick evasive action. He held his sword out pointed at her and Kristen huffed as she held her sword up again this time her determination anew.

She was angry, angry he wasn't keeping his end of the deal and angry that he was trying to belittle her once more.

She would beat him...she had to.

Suddenly Peter side stepped his blade coming at her and she decided to dodge it instead of blocking with her blade. Edmund had told her to do this, when her arms got tired.

Kristen stumbled a bit, quickly regaining her balance as she turned facing a irate Peter again. His eyes narrowed and he made at her again and this time giving her no room to dodge as his blade came down and she raised her blade blocking it though she undercut it letting is slide down the length of her blade before spinning away and coming to a halt holding her blade out once more.

The High King was increasingly becoming displeased as he stood there this time and watched her pant. Her golden skin shone in the mid day light a light sheen of perspiration on her brow, and her pink lips quivering slightly. Sexual thoughts entered his mind which was his undoing as suddenly his blade met hers and she kept attacking him mercilessly and suddenly Rhindon fell from his fingers and her swords end was at his throat.

His eyes widened as he saw her own eyes widen in surprise and she quickly released him and backed off quickly.

Edmund started clapping which soon led to the whole court clapping and he stepped down onto the dirt and walked over to Kristen lightly taking her sword from her and handing it to one of the guards she had beaten down. He took her arm and looked at the cut before he turned her around to face him so she was no longer staring at Peter's dejected look.

"You did wonderfully." he said and then looked at her cut once more. "We best get this cleaned quickly before it gets infected. Come along." Edmund led her along past Susan and Lucy who both gave her congratulatory smiles and soon Edmund had led her to the kitchens where a roll of bandages and hot water lay on the table waiting.

Many of the cooks bowed as they entered and quickly left, leaving Edmund and Kristen in the room by themselves.

Edmund sighed as he took a white cloth from the table and dipped it into a bowl of scalding water before he came over and lifted the sleeve to her shirt and pressed it to the cut. She winced but made no verbal protest to the pain before he looked at it carefully.

"It's pretty deep, it might need stitches." Edmund said and she shook her head.

"Just bandage it, I'll be okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"You did really well." Edmund said to her as he rolled the bandage over her arm gently after applying an ointment to the wound. "I don't think I've ever seen Peter look so forlorn. You took him by surprise."

"I took myself by surprise." Kristen looked up into his warm brown eyes and sighed. "I didn't know I had it in me."

"I did." he smiled looking at her too. "It's this determination and stubbornness, a look you get in your eyes when someone tells you that you can't do it. It's more pronounced around Peter. He brings out a real fighter in you."

"He's a pig." Kristen said a little bitterly and Edmund chuckled and nodded knowingly. "You aren't...the whole time I heard your voice telling me what to do."

"Glad something stuck." he then brushed back her hair to see a little knick on her cheek and he rubbed his thumb over it gently and she winced once more. "That, is going to bruise nice." he said and pressed the hot cloth to it and she placed her hand over his.

They were close again, but it was soon interrupted by thunderous footsteps and Lucy stood there with a grin on her face. Edmund moved away and Lucy came running up and hugging Kristen.

"You beat Peter! I can't believe it! I mean you're awfully clumsy but you actually looked graceful out there! I'm so proud."

"Edmund's a good teacher." Kristen said softly. "It's him you should be proud of."

"Indeed." Lucy gave Edmund a sly look and Edmund's face turned away to hide the evident reddening of his cheeks. He took the bowl and linen and moved to the opposite counter.

He had been so close to kissing her, and it was yet again interrupted. He wished he could just go through with it, if only he didn't know how his brother felt.

For he saw the look on Peter's face as even during a spar he was gazing at her longingly. Peter however would never admit to a woman like Kristen how he felt because she was just as stubborn as him, it gave Edmund a slight chance but...each time he thought on it he felt guilt pool in the pit of his stomach.

He just hoped the guilt would fade away.


	8. Chapter 7: Edoran

A/N: Before you read this, this chapter contains elvish language created by Tolkien. You will have the city of Mirkwood also be present because I couldn't come up with a prettier name than that. You will also be seeing Eowyn and Eomer but they are not the same people from Lord of the Rings they are completely different characters, but with the same titles such as Marshall or Princess or even Marchwarden; for the elves. I have intergrated some Lord of the Rings into this story as I said before so please no flagging. I have given respectful credit to where it properly deserves. enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Edoran**

As promised though reluctant Peter allowed Kristen and Lucy to ride out. He had glared at Kristen the morning of their departure, but he watched her climb astride a tall black stallion and she sat there comfortably waiting for Lucy to mount. Lucy hugged Susan and then kissed Edmund on the cheek before standing before Peter.

"Peter," she said kindly and Peter looked away from Kristen to his sister. "Wont you just realize, when it comes to her you're not always right. It's good to be wrong sometimes." she said and held his hand and he rolled his eyes as be bent down pecking her cheek and she turned with a smile and mounted her chestnut horse. The Horses reins were then taken by a Mr. Tumnus who had a travel pack on his back and then gently led the Queen towards the gates and Kristen followed along.

Kristen looked back at the three elder Kings and Queen and smiled as she caught Edmunds smile and she smiled back.

"I promise to bring her back safely on my life!" she called and whipped the reins the horse catching into a gallop and out of the gates as lovely lush land lay out before her and Kristen caught up to Lucy who had pulled her cloak on and the hood over her head and the two made their way a bit north to the plains of the Edorian states.

Peter turned as he walked away a somber look on his face and Susan looked at Edmund confused.

"I understand he's upset, but why does he look sad?"

"Because he just can't admit how he feels." Edmund grumbled.

"You mean?"

"Yeah."

"But he's never given any inclination!"

"You can see it, in the way he looks at her."

Susan looked at her younger brother and then realized he too couldn't admit his feeling and she reached out taking his hand. Susan had always been smart like that, she needn't be told anymore.

"Oh Ed, I'm sorry."

"Forget about it, Peter always gets what he wants. Even the girls." Edmund turned around and walked away too leaving Susan standing there and she turned looking out over the horizon. Hopefully she could mend this situation somehow when Kristen, Lucy and Tumnus returned.

Meanwhile miles away through the forest Tumnus was leading the girls along with a smile as he looked a positively cheery. Lucy did too but Kristen's mind was back at her temporary home in the castle.

She hadn't been blind to Peter's look that he gave her. Indeed the High King looked forlorn but he also looked positively taken, or longing or whatever the word was Kristen saw plainly, that _he_ wanted _her_. It was flattering, but she knew from his behavior that it was a fleeting thing...after all Peter was a flirt.

Edmund on the other hand was her solid rock. She could tell him anything and he made her feel safe and she suddenly felt horrible as she began to compare the two brothers. Sighing she just leant back into her saddle and stared up at the trees.

It was then music could be heard as they traveled deeper into the wood and Kristen perked up with a look of surprise on her face.

"The woods are singing?" Lucy inquired and Kristen shook her head pulling up alongside Lucy.

"No...they're elves. They sing to the trees, they began it you know...talking trees, teaching them to dance. And in turn Aslan taught them."

"Can you understand it?" Lucy asked and Kristen nodded.

"Oh here, oh land, in summers waking walk, oh here, oh mother, I sing this merry tune for you, my tree, grow tree, for there will be no other strong as you, oh here oh land, this summers song we dance to."

"Wow that's beautiful!" Lucy chirped.

"Indeed."

As they traveled inward the trees grew denser as if they were converging together and suddenly a twig snapped and Kristen drew her sword as fast as lightning, only to have a warning shot of an arrow fly by nearly missing her ear and nearly pegging Lucy if she hadn't of pushed Lucy back to dodge it.

Just then as if like beautiful shadows elves began to show themselves from the wood guarded and cloaked each with a bow strung and arrow pointed at the small traveling party.

"_Hado_!" Kristen cried in their language who for all intensive told them to Halt fire. They looked at her inquisitively and she sighed as she tried out her linguistic skills. She hadn't met any real elves to try the language on so she wasn't sure if she was saying it entirely correctly. "_Kristen eneth nin. Telin o Cair Paravel._"

"Your elvish is a little rough for a human, but none the less understandable and admirable." a tall blond elf came out of the underbrush and immediatly all the others lessened their strings on their bows as they bowed to this one ellon and indeed this ellon was as fair as can be. His crystal blue eyes and blond hair tied back in braids as a silver ornate crown hung around his head. He had beautiful slim features and Kristen couldn't help but stare.

"_Hannon le." _Kristenuttered and he smiled more.

"I am Prince Lianial of the Woodland Realm. How queer is it to see two maidens accompanied by a fawn traveling alone."

"We travel but a few hours to the Edoran lands." Lucy said regally as she sat straighter and the pulled the hood of her cloak down to reveal her sweet face.

Prince Lianial looked at her with a mild shock as he then swept into a bow and then stood straight.

"Forgive me, I did not realize I was in the presence of such a Lady as Queen Lucy the Valiant."

"All is forgiven." Lucy giggled. "There was no pardon to be had, when nothing was wrong in the first place."

"Well we were just passing through, forgive my archers they are a little on guard."

"As to be expected." Lucy nodded and she nodded to Tumnus who started pulling the horse along. "Good day to you Prince Lianial, I hope that one day we might cross paths again."

"Indeed." be bowed his head to Lucy and held a hand to his heart and he then looked at Kristen. "I do not know your name fair maiden that speaks our tongue. Please grace me with such a name before you take off on your journey."

"Lady Kristen de Wilde of Auburn."

"Ah Auburn is close to Mirkwood my home. Perhaps we shall meet again."

"_Namarie. Calor ano a ven_. Farewell. May the sun shine on your road." Kristen said and he smiled and nodded as he bowed and placed a hand at his heart as he looked back up at her his eyes shining in the sunlight streaming through the open canopy.

"_No galu govad gen, Kristen de Wilde_. May blessings go with you, Kristen de Wilde."

Kristen nodded as she snapped at the reins egging her horse to go and it did and she looked over her shoulder to spot the young prince staring after her before turning and walking back into the wood with his band of beautiful perfect archers.

The ride was thus shortened as Kristen's thoughts kept on going back to that handsome ellon of a Prince and she daydreamed about him even. But her thoughts soon dwindled as the hours of riding came to a halt and Kristen's gaze beheld vast plains of the Edoran lands. And out in the middle of the fields with the backdrop of the mountains was a lone hill and atop that hill stood a magnificent stone castle and the city around it.

"Behold, Edoran, home of horse lords." Lucy said breathlessly and she looked at Kristen and smiled earning a smile in return. "Come on Kris! I'll race you!"

At that Tumnus handed over the reins and awkwardly climbed astride the horse clinging onto Lucy as she sped off and Kristen kicked her own stallion into gear as it sped off after Lucy.

It was invigorating, Kristen couldn't do this back in her own world and would never have imagined she would ever be doing it now.

It was Freedom in the utter sense of the word.

Lucy and Kristen rode through the city of Edoran up to the Golden Hall where they stopped short of the stone steps and dismounted only to be greeted by Lord Eomer and a lovely blond girl in a white gown.

"Queen Lucy, Lady Kristen, it is good to see you well and safely within our walls. I hope the journey was not hindering?" Eomer asked kindly as his eyes flit from the fact of the queen to Kristen herself.

"It was pleasant as always." Lucy chirped.

"Forgive my Aunt and Uncle for not greeting you themselves, my Uncle has been very sick and my Aunt is tending to him. I however will welcome you in their stead and am proud to introduce my sister, Lady Eowyn."

"Pleasure, your excellence and your ladyship." Eowyn curtsied and Kristen nodded her head to the beautiful blond girl and Lucy curtsied right back. "Milady's and gentle fawn I will take the liberty of showing you to your quarters."

With that Eowyn gave her brother a smile before Lucy started to follow with Tumnus in tow and then Kristen followed. She passed Eomer and looked up at him and he smiled and winked at her and she couldn't help but grin and chuckle as she continued along.

Lucy and Tumnus were shown their quarters first and then down a hallway aways from the Queen, Eowyn directed her to a smaller chamber but to Kristen it was still very grand. There was a large four poster bed with emblems of horses all over it and beautiful patchwork quilts handstitched and fluffed for comfort. Even the pillows were made of down.

"Dinner will be at sundown. I'll leave you to it then." Eowyn curtsied out and closed the door behind her and Kristen set her little pack of items down on the bed and then sat down on the bed itself before laying back.

A good nap before dinner wouldn't hurt. And so closing her eyes gently Kristen fell into a peaceful slumber right then and there, not even bothering to take off her shoes.

When Kristen woke up she yawned as she rolled over and sat up looking around the room at her accommodations. It took her a moment to realize she was indeed in Edoran and free from Peter and free to really do whatever she pleased. Standing up she looked out the window to see it was sundown and went to her pack as she pulled out a brush and brushed her hair a bit before fixing her clothes, trying to decrease the wrinkles before heading out of her room and down a stone wedged hall.

The dining place was something only Kristen assumed for the giant hall where the entrance of this castle was, was lined with rows of wooden tables. Entering she saw everyone already seated and Eomer who saw Kristen stood up quickly and then everyone did as well.

"We didn't think you were going to make it." Lucy said with a grin and Kristen nodded.

"Sorry I fell asleep."

"Well it's good you're here now." Eowyn said as she gestured to the empty seat next to her brother.

Kristen awkwardly walked over and Eomer took the back of the seat and pulled it back and waited for Kristen to sit as he pushed it forward underneath her. He too sat down at the command of the table.

Lord Marques and the Lady were absent leaving it only to be Lucy, Mr. Tumnus, Kristen, Eomer, and Eowyn at the table.

Dinner was already spread around the table set for them and they began to eat.

"So how was the ride here?" Eowyn asked in attempts to have small talk.

"Oh well." Lucy said as she buttered a roll and then took a delicate bit eo fit. "Lady Kristen, Mr. Tumnus and I ran into a certain Prince Lianial of the Elves of Mirkwood."

"Elves!" Eowyn gasped her full attention on Lucy. "I'm surprised they did not shoot you where you stood!"

"Oh no very cordial. Though I suppose it was because Lady Kristen speaks elvish and conversed well with the handsome prince."

"You speak the elvish language?" Eomer asked and Kriste nodded as she took a little sip of wine before settling the goblet back down.

"I'm a little rough with the dialects but I can almost speak it fluently. I don't have the opportunity to practice it on anyone else so..."

"That is a gift, the ability of tongue. It would help with our borders if we had good relations with the elves."

"You don't?" Kristen asked and Eomer shook his head.

"No. It is a matter of culture for Elves think all the wood belongs to them and all their roads. It makes traveling sometimes hard. If we had but good relations with the elves it would make my job a little easier."

"Oh yes being the marshall in these parts can be stressful. I commend you for your work however the road here was quite safe Lord Eomer." Lucy praised as she took a dainty bite of her food and settled her fork down.

"For my Queens and Kings." Eomer said simply and he continued at his plate of food.

When dinner was over everyone sat around the table with a fire in the hearth drinking and laughing. Kristen felt utterly at home for once because they didn't have a time to spend together like this in Cair Paravel. In Cair everything was always so neat and proper (with the exception of Peter's ventures.) but no real time to spend together.

Kristen's knees were tucked up in her seat as she was giggling at a story Eowyn was telling her and nursing a cup of fairly aged wine her cheeks pink and her eyes positively alive.

"And then he started to climb up on his horse and realized that his foot was caught two seconds two late, the horse took off in a trot and there he was sprawled on the ground in the mud!"

Kristen covered her mouth as she looked at Eomer who was looking away embarrassed and a slight frown on his face.

"Is this true Eomer?" Kristen asked and he looked at her and nodded before looking down at the table again. "Don't worry, your clumsiness can't outweigh mine. I'm the Queen of everything clumsy."

"Well, I suppose that makes me feel slightly better. And for the record I was fourteen at the time dear sister." Eomer glared at his sister playfully and Eowyn grinned as she took a long draft of her drink.

"Fourteen and a little pig headed for anyone's liking."

"Well then it's good he grew out of it." Kristen defended with a wicked glint in her eye and Eowyn nodded.

"I dearsay I'm rather tired." Lucy mumbled as she stood up shakily and Mr. Tumnus helped her stand straight. "I will retire to bed, this has been just the lovliest meal."

At that Kristen, Eomer, and Eowyn arose from their seats and bowed as the young Queen was led off down the hall and once Lucy was out of sight Eowyn sighed.

"Yes it is rather late, I too will be going to bed. Goodnight brother, Lady Kristen."

And Eowyn too left as she waved and headed down the same hallway that Lucy and Mr. Tumnus had disappeared into.

"Are you too going to retire?" Eomer asked Kristen and Kristen shrugged and sat back down taking up her cup again and sipping on it.

"No, I'm not really all that tired. And I really don't sleep well at night in a new place."

"Well I can't very well leave you alone here now can I? No the most gentleman thing to do."

"No, indeed." Kristen smiled and he settled in his chair and leant back as he peered at her admiring the light glow of her skin, or the lightweight frame of her thin body. She was like the elves he had seen, very slim and willowy, with petite features. But Kristen wasn't as graceful as the fair race, and her reddish brown hair was not in the norm of the elves.

"Tell me, how is your stay at Cair? Are you treated well?" Eomer asked after moments of silence.

"I'm treated well enough." Kristen said as she ran her finger on the rim of the cup staring down at it. "I'm just left to do really whatever I want so, it's not like I'm important."

"What a shame. So what do you do in your bout of free will if I may ask?"

"I just read, and spar with King Edmund, lounge about. Sometimes I do courtly stuff but, I try to avoid it at all costs. It's boring and too many females for my liking."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine really."

"Well you'll always have something to do here in Edoran, I'll make sure of it."

"You're nice, Eomer. So is your sister. And your Aunt and Uncle. Tell me what does your Uncle have?"

"We don't know, the illness drains him of energy. We fear it is a sickness of his last days, and he will not live much longer. I do not hope for it, for I dearly love my uncle and he rules the states of Edoran so well. I admire my Uncle so much."

Kristen nodded.

"Well maybe there's something I can do. I'm not particularly good with medicine, but I might be able to figure out what he has."

"You would do that?"

"What help....yeah. We're friend, right? And you care about your Uncle, why wouldn't I help."

"Thank you, very much, it's more kindness from you than I could have ever hoped for."

"It's no big. I uhm, am gonna go to my room. I'll see you tomorrow." Kristen arose from her chair only to stumble from the consumption of too much wine and Eomer arose quickly as he reached out grabbing her hand and kept her from falling.

He slowly held her and kept her right and Kristen looked at him and then down at the ground.

"Sorry, too much wine."

"I'll escort you back to your chamber." he said quietly and Kristen looked up at his lightly tanned face, beautiful blue eyes and long blond hair halfway tied back.

"It's okay really, I can walk."

Eomer smiled lightly.

"My intentions are purely that of escorting you to you room safely...nothing more."

"I know, you'd never take advantage of me. That was present enough at the first state dinner I met you at. I just, don't want you to go through all the unnecessary trouble."

"Not unnecessary when I'm trying to keep you from falling and hitting your head open." he chuckled and turned her around as he started leading her towards the hall.

His large hand encased hers as he led her through the dark hallways only lit by a few torches. She trusted him since he knew where to go and before she knew it they were stopping outside the large door of her room and he turned around and faced her.

"Thank you." Kristen said and he looked down then back at her as he put his hands behind his back and stood rather open and unsure of himself.

"You are very welcome my lady. I know I said my intentions were pure, and that it would be most out of character for me to ask...but I have greatly admired you from the moment I met you. And would ask as a man to a very beautiful woman if upon this eve if I could...if you would let me..."

"Spit it out already." Kristen smiled and he nodded.

"If in the morning I could come to you and, then when we are both less intoxicated, that I would merit a kiss from you?" he looked down as he asked and Kristen raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well your sweet for asking, but, why do you even want to kiss me?

"Because there is no other woman out there who has even half of your personality or your beauty. There is something very captivating about you. You do not have to say yes, but I want you to be known of my feelings for you."

"Dually noted." Kristen chuckled. "I'll give you a kiss, but, it's gonna be on the cheek."

"I'll take whatever I can get from you my lady."

"Just Kristen...or Kris...none of this lady crap. I'm not a lady."

"As you wish." and with that Kristen came up and he bent forward as she stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek gently. "Goodnight Kristen." and with that he turned and walked away and Kristen turned and went into the room closing the door gently behind her.

* * *

one more A/N: Just to say the only reason Kristen kissed Eomer's cheek was because she was kind of tipsy =] If it weren't for the wine she wouldn't have even allowed him anywhere near her room ha


	9. Chapter 8: The Fair One

**Chapter Nine: The Fair One**

Kristen awoken the following morning with a slight pressure on her right temple and the sunlight made her nauseated and groggy. Sitting up slowly the young woman raked her fingers through her hair as she always did in the mornings and rubbed her eyes a bit before breathing in a content sigh and gazing about the well furnished room.

Slowly Kristen got up from the entanglement of sheets and walked over to the adjacent room where a bath had been drawn for her. Slowly stripping of any material Kristen hopped in and soaked until the water ran cold.

She dressed plainly, in a silvery white tunic, and grey leggings as she pulled on her grey boots and left her hair hanging as the ends were still wet from her bath. Paying no mind to them she walked out of her door strapping her sword to her hip along the way and her vambrace's and came out into the hall to smell breakfast. Eowyn and Lucy were already sitting at the table and to Kristen's surprise Lady Marques was there. Kristen smiled at the warm elderly woman as Lady Marques arose quickly and held her arms open with a sound of delight.

"Kristen! So glad to see you well and that you have made it safely with the queen."

"Lady Marques, thank you. I am glad to see you well as well."

And Kristen hugged the woman briefly and accepted a kiss on each cheek from the woman and Kristen leant in whispering to her elder in a respectful and hushed tone.

"How is Lord Marques?"

"I'm afraid he doesn't have much longer. He's very sick."

"Well, if there's anything I can do, I'll gladly help where he's concerned."

"You are a jewel my dear. If anything should happen I shall gladly defer to you. Come, sit, eat." she said the last words with a bright smile and Kristen sat next to Lucy.

Lucy and Kristen were close, she had come to know her informally and so Kristen reached across her own plate to Lucy's stealing a slice of her toast and grinning as she took a bite.

"Ah!" Lucy squealed slapping her hand but had a very bright smile on her face. "You owe me some of your bacon now."

"Have at it, I don't eat meat." Kristen said and Lucy gave her an inquisitive look...as did the rest of the women at the table.

"You mean to tell me you follow the traditions of the elves? They too do not eat a terrible amount of meat...or so stories say." Lady Marques asked taking a sip of the water from her goblet.

"No, uh it's a personal choice. I just don't see the appeal." and with that Kristen reached over and took a fork as she stabbed a few slices of bacon and put them on Lucy's plate and Lucy giggled and leant over kissing Kristen on the cheek playfully.

"Thank you." she chimed.

"So what shall we do today?" Eowyn asked delightedly as she sat up straighter a few of her blond locks falling over one shoulder.

"Oh I would enjoy a ride on the plains!" Lucy said excitedly. "I hear your herds of wild horses are coming in for this season?"

"Oh yes!" Eowyn said with a nod. "So many foals will be born and they are a sight to see when they start running. I have lived in Edoran all my life and the beauty of the herds never ceases to amaze me."

It then dawned on Kristen there was someone absent from the table.

"Lady Eowyn." Kristen asked and Eowyn turned her attention from the queen to the lady beside her.

"Yes Miss Kristen?'

"Where is Lord Eomer?"

"Oh," she seemed surprised by the question. "He is out doing his duties as Marshall of these lands. He takes the Riders out on a swift march across the plains to the rivers and then comes back. It takes half a day to do so, and we will see him by supper once more."

"He does this every day?" Kristen asked and Eowyn nodded.

"More or less."

Kristen nodded and at that Lady Marques stood up as she curtsied.

"Forgive me Queen Lucy, for I cannot go on the ride with you today. I must tend to Lord Marques, excuse me. I pray you have a good day today and make sure they make it back before nightfall Eowyn."

"Yes mama." Eowyn said and Lady Marques swept away with her long dress following her and Eowyn stood up as she stacked up the plates. "Alright, we should get prepared for the day, I'll go down to the stables and see to it your horses are properly tacked. If you like we can meet at the gate in an hour."

"Splendid. I shall go put on my riding dress." Lucy said as she stood up wiping her mouth delicately on a silky napkin and then took Kristen's arm as she pulled her along, Kristen still chewing on a piece of toast.

Kristen sat on Lucy's giant bed as she dressed in a plain red riding dress and fastened a riding cape over her shoulders. She then pinned her beautiful auburn locks up and looked back at Kristen who was staring off into space at particularly nothing.

"Something wrong Kristen?" Lucy asked worriedly and Kristen looked at Lucy seeing her friends worried expression.

"No, nothings wrong."

"Something _is _wrong."

"I just miss Cair is all. It's the only place I've been since being here. I'm such a home body so, it's weird going to different places." half of it was truth. She missed Edmund is all.

"But you are glad you came with me, right?"

"Of course."

After Lucy dressed the two women of Cair headed down to the gate where they saw standing next to three steeds tied to a post was young Eowyn brushing down one and then turning and tending to another. Eowyn smiled at her friends as they approached and walked up to them.

"I was thinking a ride through the westfold would be also a good part of our sight seeing, there are many good villages there and I am sure they would like to see their queen."

They rode out for hours scouring the countryside and seeing the different villages. Kristen couldn't think back or had a vague memory of when she felt so free. It was like, no inhibitions, no she couldn't go back to her world, or that she argued with Peter, or didn't know how to feel about Edmund and now Eomer. It was like taking flight.

The horse seemed to agree as well for once the stallion saw a wild herd he jerked forward at a breakneck pace with Kristen still on him and joined the herd as they roamed and ran in circles. Kristen laughed patting her horses neck, completely unafraid that that she was not in control. Lady Eowyn and Queen Lucy watched from the top of the hill as they were spread out on a blanket eating a snack as Kristen rode on. The Stallion pulled away from the herd and started to graze on some of the grass when Kristen looked around she saw she could no longer see Lucy or Eowyn. Panic started to flood her for she knew not how to get back to Edoran. Kristen dismounted as she looked around and found she was near the river and forest once more that looked vaguely familiar. Sighing she turned to grab the horses reigns when something snapped behind her and her horse Bresias went and reared up and tore off without her.

Kristen turned quickly drawing her sword only to see an elf warrior standing there bow raised at her. And not to far behind there in the trees she saw a few more.

"You are too close to the border human." he said and Kristen looked at him strangely. How far off did she go if she was already hitting elven borders.

"Forgive me I did not meant to. I got lost."

"This is not a good place to be lost little one." the ellon withdrew his arrow and held his bow at his side as he tilted his head to the side to look at her and the others lessened their aim on her but not by much. "It will be dark soon and there are far more dangers that roam in the forest at night. Do you hail from Edoran?"

"I actually am from Cair Paravel. I was invited by invitation to see Lord Marques in accompaniment to the Queen."

"I see. I am Talon, of Mirkwood."

"Kristen de Wilde of Auburn."

"Kristen de Wilde...of Auburn?" he looked at her questioningly. "The name sounds familiar. My prince, he mentioned that name."

"Lianial of Mirkwood, the Prince?"

"Yes you know of him?"

"I've met him."

"Well any elf-friend to the prince is an elf-friend of the Marchwarden."

"You're a Marchwarden?"

"Aye. It is too dangerous for you to wander back to Edoran...it is almost a full days ride back even on a steed. You will accompany me to the elven realm of Thrandul, and there you will received by our Prince."

"They're going to worry." Kristen looked back behind her and then to the elf once more.

"Fear not, you will be returned in the morn. Come, it is a long walk in and if we leave now we shall be there by nightfall."

Kristen couldn't refuse, she didn't know the way back.

She followed the other elves surrounding her as she did and she stared at Talon's back the entire way. She stumbled over roots which caused Talon to help her a few times and she wished wholeheartedly she had the grace of those in her company. They walked so briskly and so easily it was like the trees weren't even there and the ground was completely flat. Their arms did not look awkward swaying at their sides and their faces were always set straight and they didn't even blink all that much. They reminded her of statues in Italy, sculpted for idealistic motive and impression.

The walk wasn't long for her at least, Kristen liked walking, and soon they passed through the gates and Kristen looked up in awe at the trees and their little tree houses with long wide spiraling stairs and columns that worked with the trees not hindering them. It was like they had become one with the forest.

They other elves departed from the company leaving only her and Talon as they walked up the spiraling steps of a particularly large tree and soon were standing on a wide open terrace. Lights shone through the trees like stars and it was illuminated in a soft glow that could only be called heavenly.

There descending the stairs dressed in white and looking painfully beautiful was Prince Lianial.

"_Elen sila lumenn omentielvo_. A star shines on the hour of our meeting." Lianial said with a hint of breathlessness to his voice, that made it all the more surreal...like a dream.

"_Im gelir ceni ad lin, mellon nin_. I am happy to see you again, friend." Kristen said hoping that her imitation sounded well and indeed it made the Prince smile.

"You may leave us Talon. I will take care of the lady."

"Yes my liege." Talon bowed low and turned leaving and Lianial closed the distance with two strides as he stood a mere few feet from Kristen.

"_Man anirach cerin a le?_ What can I do for you?" he said a smirk on his lips.

"They wouldn't let me go, they said it was too dangerous and that I'd be safer in the elven city."

"Tis' true. There are many dangers. It is not safe for a maiden to be wandering at night alone, I shudder to think of the implications of such neglect."

"I can handle a sword." Kristen frowned a bit and the Prince laughed.

"Oh I am only too sure of that." the ellon held his hand out for her and Kristen looked at it for a moment before she accepted his favor and took his hand. His hands felt cold and smooth as his fingers encased her hand whole and she felt herself being led up the stairs he came until they were in housing. "I have had an extra bed prepared for you in the guest room, I hope that is applicable?"

"Uh yeah." Kristen said looking about. "Is this your place?"

"Yes it is the home of my family. My father Thrandul Lord over all the Wood and I Prince of all the Wood reside here in this housing. I have three older brothers and one younger sister and all of them are the joys and happiness of my life."

"What about your mom?"

"My mother?" he said in thought. "Hmm she died quite some time ago. I only vaguely remember her face. She was the strongest woman I knew, until a terrible fate befell her and she was taken from us during a war that happened long ago."

"I see." Kristen said softly. "I-I'm sorry. I can't imagine what it must be like to lose a parent."

"The pain fades over time, and new memories are made and joys are replaced. Not forgotten but put at ease, made whole again." Lianial gave her hand a friendly squeeze and he stopped in front of two large crested doors. "I will escort you myself back to Edoran if I must in the morning. For now sleep well and may the Valar protect you."

"And may the Valar be with you as well." Kristen said and he smiled and nodded and with that he bowed taking three steps back before trotting off down the hall in that beautiful pace of his that seemed like he was walking on air.

Kristen retreated into the chamber to find it more furnished that she could have hoped for but too tired to care at the moment she slumped over to the bed and fell face first before light sounds of sleep emitted from her throat and nose. She was safe and at ease in the house of Thrandul.


	10. Chapter 9: Everthing and Everyone

A/N: ugh here's another authors note...I hate these. Anyways in one of the previous chapters I mentioned a End of Spring Ball at Edoran. It was canceled due to the fact Kristen had gone missing...so that's fixed!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Everything and Everyone has a Right**

Kristen woke up to the light sounds of tapping on her door and she rolled over initially causing her hair to rumple up even more than it was. The bed was silky soft and not at all itchy and overly warm like the bed at Edoran or even the one at Cair. It felt like she was sleeping on solid water. Sighing her eyes opened and blinked a few times to be met with a measure of pastels spread about the room and she sat bolt upright her eyes going wide.

It was that initial shock that she woke up somewhere yet again completely unfamiliar and she was not at all liking the recurring theme.

"This needs to stop." she grumbled and lay back only to have the door be knocked on again but this time it opened to reveal the Prince himself with an armful of clothing.

"Forgive me for intruding, I thought perhaps you were asleep, not ignoring me." he smiled at the last part and walked over setting them on a table and then turned to look at her.

She was sitting upright in her bed again trying hard to rake her fingers through her hair to untangle the wild parts and the Prince chuckled as he walked over to another table and opened the drawer as he pulled out a finely made brush. He walked over and weighted it in his hands like a child.

"May I?" he asked very softly and she looked at him then looked at the brush and then nodded.

He gently came over and sat down, of which Kristen felt no sinking of the bed and wondered how light he could be if he could suddenly have no presence once out of her sight. The elves where all like dreams and slight wisps of elegant smoke.

She felt the ends of her hair start to brush first, and then moving up as his finger trailed through them gently not once pulling or knotting it further. Kristen kind of blanked out for the longest time and the Prince didn't even care that her hair was already finely brushed he just relished the fact she was letting him and was close to her.

"You have beautiful hair. I dearsay I have not seen a color like it, amongst human or elf."

"I don't really do much to it."

"A blessing I'm sure. You must be the envy of every woman back at Cair Paravel."

"Not really. Most of the women of the court don't like me."

"Why? I do not see any earthly reason why not."

"Because I don't wear dresses and uh I'd rather spend my time in the library than gossip about people. And also that I hold confidence with the kings and queens. But they're my friends so..."

"Hmm, I think that a woman who improves her mind by extensive reading is a accomplished one at that. And a woman who is independent in her wear shows that her true nature is strong and resilient...a trait many women do not have even amongst elves. And to hold confidence with so many royals would be said that your trustworthiness is that of gold and silver, and it's own weight is a treasure beyond any trinket of value."

Kristen chuckled once and shook her head.

"You're the only one who thinks so,"

"Well then everyone else is a fool." he set the brush down and then proceeded to braid it back gently halfway, and when he was done tying it off with a ribbon she looked over her shoulder at him and reached back feeling the intricate plait. "And also a fool to not see such a beautiful accomplished woman."

At that a pleasant blush appeared across her cheeks and it made him smile to know he had put it there.

"I brought you a spare change of clothes. They are the finest in all of the realm and you shall have no less for a lady of your stature." he then stood and walked around the bed towards the door. "I should recommend if you like a quick meal before I escort you back to Edoran. I will be honest in saying that I do not wish to give you up quite yet. You are an intriguing sort of human."

"Sure. And thank you."

"Anything." and with that he left shutting the door softly behind him and Kristen got out of the bed and shook her head as she walked over to the clothes.

She unfolded them and held them up as the morning light through the many high windows caught the shimmer of the material and she examined it in awe. It was silk and velvet and stitched into it were tiny glass beads around the collar and cuffs. It had a high collar as was the fashion of elves and the hem reached her knees with it only hooking as so far as her navel and slit up the sides as it billowed around her thighs like smoke. The britches were a creme color and where of a fabric that was thin but when she pulled them on she felt like she was just wearing her pajama bottoms back home and found them covering and almost warm. They went mid calf and she then pulled on her own boots where where grey and started strapping her sword to her waist.

When she was done she walked to the door and opened it realizing then she did not know where to meet the prince. She walked down the hall and stopped at the end to see a elleth waiting for her dressed in a beautiful silk dress but she looked much different from the other elves here. Her hair was raven and curled magnificently her lips a bright apple red naturally instead of a pale pink and eyes so blue they almost shone violet.

"_My govannen. I em Aven_." the woman bowed her head and Kristen walked up to find that she was a tall elleth. Six foot at least to her small frame.

"Kristen de Wilde of Auburn. It's a pleasure to meet you?"

"Forgive me, I am Lord Lianial's cousin, I hail from the eastern shore where my father reigns over one of the elven realms. He asked me to retrieve you once you were readied, and bring you to the banquet hall for a meal with the family."

"F-family?"

"Yes. It is an honor, not many mortals have had the chance to dine with us, but my cousin is certain that you are no ordinary mortal. Is this true?"

"I think I'm pretty plain." Kristen said in a mumbled manner and Aven smiled kindly with a amused twinkle in her eye, and took her hand and led her along down many of the halls and even over a bridge that connected to another large tree...in fact many of the trees connected to one another.

They entered a wide open hall and Kristen saw that the only walls were pillars. She inwardly cringed at the thought of falling off the edge.

Aven guided her to the table where the Prince stood up quickly and then a older looking Ellon with a similar chiseled face and long blonde hair the prince had.

"You look lovely." Lianial said and Kristen nodded.

"So this is our honored guest. _My govannen. I em Lord Thrandul_, king over Mirkwood. My son tells me you are a lady of Cair."

"Hardly a lady, but yeah." Kristen nodded awkwardly. These creatures with their milky white skin, beautiful shining, hair, tall frames, and light airy voices were a picture of perfection and she felt lesser in their presence. "I'm Kristen de Wilde of Auburn."

"Ah not far from here. Please, sit." he gestured to the seat across from his son and Kristen nodded as she walked over and sat in the seat which was carved from wood and looked like the wood itself had been born that way. She looked at the magnificent table filled with fruits and breads, and on her plate was a small portion of meat. She looked at it for a moment and then away rejecting it. "So tell me Lady Kristen, what had you caught near our borders so late in the evening?"

"I uh, was riding with the herd and my horse went a little to far. I dismounted and looked around and the next thing I knew he had ran off. That's when I met one of your Marchwardens."

"Ah, so Lianial tells me you are fluent in our native language. How intriguing. Pray tell what eldar taught you?"

"Books, I learned from books. There are no elves in Cair and uhm my dialect is very rough."

"Books, how admirable. Please eat." he gestured to her plate and Kristen nodded as she reached and took some bread and at that the entire table started eating. They ate with such grace too as they put small portions into their mouth, not spilling a drop of their water, or a crumb on their plate. Kristen was always a little awkward with her movements and set her peach down on her plate and swallowed hard. "And your stay here? I trust it has been pleasant?"

Kristen nodded.

"It's been great. It's beautiful here. I like it."

"No need to feel so uncomfortable." Aven said softly and Kristen blushed looking down at her plate more.

"I'm not really too uncomfortable. It's just I've never...I'm not...used to new places. So..."

"It's quite alright. I like the comforts of home as well, it should be no different for any other creature." Lianial said kindly and smiled which earned a smile on Kristen's part.

"Do you not enjoy meat, it is the finest of stag. I know that humans enjoy food of the animal." Lord Thrandul said and Kristen looked at it and fidgeted.

How could she refuse it, they were kind enough to assume to her every need, but she looked at the meat and felt her stomach tumble upside down.

"I don't eat meat." Kristen said softly. "I'm sorry, it has to go to waste."

"Worry naught, another animal, maybe a wild cat will enjoy it." the Lord said with a smile and Kristen blushed harder.

"It's odd to be sure, we have not met a human who is so much like us." Lianial said and Kristen shrugged.

"Right elves don't eat meat...well I've been a non-meat eater for most of my life. I just don't like the killing of animals, it just seems wrong."

"Life is a wonderful gift. It is a relief to know that a human honors it so. Maybe there is hope for the race of men after all."

There was a light chuckle that went around the table as if some sort of inside joke that Kristen didn't fully understand but she nodded and that's how breakfast generally went. She was asked questions about her family and she told them to a degree what the truth was though not the fact she wasn't really from this world. And they listened with such attentiveness and Kristen found herself steadily more comfortable as the conversations progressed.

After the meal was complete Aven and the Lord arose and excused themselves leaving Kristen and Lianial alone. Lianial grinned at her and set his goblet down on the table leaning back looking very pleased.

"My father likes you."

"Really, I couldn't tell."

"Immensely. I have never seen him take any other interest in any a female I have brought around as much as he had taken an interest in you. I dearsay you almost caught his heart."

"That would have been a little strange."

"But I can see he is fond of you for I am fond of you."

"Uh..." Kristen's face heated up like she had a bad sunburn and Lianial arose as he walked around the table and held his hand out.

"Come, we shall go to the stables and we shall take my horse and I will escort you back to Edoran. We have half a days ride on our side so, best start sooner rather than later. That is if you want to go."

"I should go, it's not a matter of wanting."

"Spoken like a true lady." she put her hand in his and he pulled her with ease from her seat and settled her hand in the crook of his arm as he led her out of the hall and down the flight of steps that spiraled around the trunk of a tree and out onto the forest floor where they walked along past other elves.

It was cool on the forest floor and smelled wet of earth and rain. Kristen took in a deep breath and couldn't remember the last time the air had tasted so fresh and good.

They had made it to the stables and she mounted a horse alongside the Prince and together with no other guard; which was a peculiar thing to her, they made way out of the forest and to the realm of Edoran.

The ride was pleasant to say the least, and not much actually was spoken until halfway upon the journey at a stop where the Prince handed her a apple and she took it with a smile and bit into it as she lightly chewed each bite and stared at the apple cradling it in both of her creamy white hands.

"Tell me what is on your mind?" Lianial asked as he came up to her and she sighed.

"I was just thinking about how ridiculous it is how your kind and my kind fight over borders. We get along just great, so what's wrong?"

"Not as many humans are as cultured and refined as you are. Granted you do not speak so pleasantly and say how you feel and are blunt and indiscreet which is admirable to say the least and refreshing...but humans do not value the forest as much as my kind. We like to preserve life and sparingly use it for seldom sake such as fire or sheltering. Everything has a right to grow."

"Everything and everyone has a right to travel too. It makes it hard when you walk through the woods and have a arrow sticking between your eyes. Get's a little unnerving at times."

"Well what is your solution then?"

"Open peace treaty with Edoran. Allow a few of Lord Eomer's men to like go into the forest and make sure it's safe on their part for their home. I know I wouldn't feel comfortable if I knew my lands weren't like safe."

"As would I." he said thoughtfully. "I shall give it great consideration once we reach the city. Come we have a few hours journey before we make it and I'm sure the horses are itching to run."

"Sounds good to me." Kristen smiled as she gave the rest of her apple to her horse and climbed astride as her and the Prince set off once more.

* * *

A/N: here's another AN anyways...I shall not be posting anymore until I get at least five reviews. I have no incentive. But I am trying to find you pictures of Kristen. Because once you see the actress I based my character off of you'll understand a little better how she speaks and acts. Check my profile for said pictures. thanks!


	11. Chapter 10: Gladdened Heart

A/N: **Before you read on...please read this.** When going about reviewing do so in a cordial manner, and not because it just bugs you that something is wrong. It's nice to just state it plainly and nicely and I'll be more inclined to fix it. I've posted this despite the fact I'm not getting as many reviews as I like. Really people? Feedback takes naught but two seconds to do...something nice, something with spelling, something about continuity...tell me now before I continue. please. I also always respond with a personal message and always thank you for a review. so go on...do it you know you'd like to ;] and if I feel like I'm getting enough reviews I'll go on a posting spree and give you five chapters as a gift! Is that a good enough incentive?

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Gladdened Heart**

Though Mirkwood was absolutely beautiful, Kristen was relieved to see the city walls of Edoran and the Golden Hall sitting atop it. She sighed in relief, of which the Prince caught, and smiled, and the two in confidence rode up to the city and all the way up to the gates. Lucy, Tumnus, Eomer and Eowyn all where rushing down the steps, as Lucy got to Kristen first and practically dragged her off her saddle to wrap her arms around her.

"Oh Kristen I am so glad you're safe. I was worried!" she pulled back holding her arms. "We searched high and low and even Lord Eomer took his riders out into the Riddamark and we feared that wild dogs took you!"

"No I'm okay. I am sorry Lu to make you worry about me." Kristen said hugging her back and then pulled back standing next to Lianial. "Prince Lianial of Mirkwood of the race of elves gave me shelter when their head marchwarden found me on the bordering lands near the forest."

"I am in your debt once more Prince Lianial." Lucy curtsied beautifully. "If you shall need anything ask it of me and you shall know the kindness of Cair Paravel and it's Kings and Queens and of course Aslan."

"I will keep it in mind Milady." Lianial bowed his head and then the ellon looked to the Marshall. They both caught their male stares and Eomer looked down at Kristen and then back to Lianial once more.

"Thank you for returning her to her people."

"It was an honor though, I would also say she is apart of my people as well. She fits in so well."

"Lord Eomer," Kristen said smally as she looked at him and all of the sudden Eomer's eyes were glued to her attentively. "Perhaps you and Prince Lianial could talk about some politics since he is here and so...willing to talk." Kristen looked to the Prince at the end of her sentence and the Prince grinned and nodded and Eomer merely stood there stoicly and nodded as well.

"Yes, Lady Kristen has been such a good elf-friend and has suggested to me that we talk about the discrepancies of our borders and how we might start an alliance."

"She did now?" Eomer said now amused as a smile crossed his face. "Well if I didn't know any better I say she's becoming a lady of court after all."

Kristen blushed and Eowyn came and took her arm.

"Come leave the boys be and lets get you freshened up surely a long ride like today's has left you in need of some time to sit and talk?"

"Alright." Kristen then looked over at Lianial. "Will you be here at nightfall?"

"Why don't you stay the night then?" Eomer said quickly. "Feast with us as a sign of good faith that we can be honorable and friendly."

"I shall take the offer with gratitude."

Kristen was whisked away by Eowyn and Lucy as they pretty much sat her in her chamber and questioned her a million times over about her stay in one of the elven capitals. Kristen merely gave blase answers as she herself was unsure how to answer or explain just how out of time she felt staying with the elves...like she had stopped aging like one of them.

"Oh and these clothes are so beautiful. I don't think even the greates of seamstresses in the mortal coil could produce something so fine." Eowyn gushed as she ran her fingers over the bead work on the collar of Kristin's shirt.

"Lianial said he had it made for me. I don't know how, it looks like it would take years to complete with all the stitchings."

"I'm sure they pre-stitch the fabric and settle it away. I hear that they spend years and years perfecting everything." Lucy said softly. "I have a few pieces myself, but small things like a handkerchief or a scarf, Susan has the dresses...but never a whole outfit! You must wear it home when we are welcomed home which usually follows with a ball."

"Another ball?" Kristen groaned falling back on her bed and the girls giggled.

"Oh it'll be fine. And you don't have to wear a dress this time." Lucy waved her hand as if it was nothing.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Eowyn walked over opening it to reveal a maid. She curtsied and then looked up at her mistress.

"Milady, is Lady Kristen present?"

"Aye," Eowyn opened the door and the maid curtsied again and walked in doing another curtsey before looking at Kristen.

"Milady of Auburn, Lord Eomer and Prince Lianial wish your audience in the hall."

"Is there something wrong Nina?"

Nina looked to Eowyn and then to Kristen with a frightful look.

"They are not co-operating well and need a mediator."

Kristen then huffed off the bed and without another word went to go play peacemaker with the two alpha males that clearly should have let her mediate to begin with. Eomer probably said something out of context which Lianial might have taken the wrong way and visa versa. Kristen stomped into the hall and came to a halt to see the two men standing opposite each other and fixed with a hard look.

Lianial broke it first to look to the entrance and smiled upon seeing Kristen.

"Milady, we are glad you are here."

"I heard you two weren't agreeing?"

"We do not know how to begin to be honest." the Prince said warily. "It is hard to explain our customs to a mortal who is not inclined to know them."

"And it is the same way on my part as well. We all must survive in these lands."

"Shut up the both of you." Kristen said looking between them both and they looked at each other wide eyed. "It's not about understanding it's about meeting each other half way."

She walked up to them but stood far away as she only began to pace.

"What is the problem? Are we having trouble coming to an agreement on how far we can take the borders?"

"How many to allow within them." Lianial corrected and Kristen nodded with the two men watching her.

"How many men does it usually take to like do a full search on the outskirts of the border?"

"Fifteen at minimum." Eomer said folding his arms. "Twenty to get a good job done and Thirty to be thorough. Especially if wild barbarians run free."

"We'll stick with fifteen. What if we minimize it down to ten and separate them up. Like stick one or two with a team of marchwardens?"

"That is a brilliant idea. It would allow for a cleaner sweep and more ground covered plus the reports would be back by mid day."

"Indeed. I am not at home enough than I wish to be." Eomer agreed.

"Cool, uhm, so the borders are at the edge of the forest right?"

"Correct." Lianial said eyeing her.

"Why not extend them back say about fifteen feet, which would allow safer passage around and certain paths to allow through. Like for instance the path Lucy and I took. Open road from Cair Paravel to Auburn, from Auburn to Edoran? Just for starters."

"It sounds rational and I see no loss. Why have we not come up with this sooner?" Lianial chuckled as he walked up and took Kristen's hand and kissed it. "You are truly gifted with diplomatic customs. We shall write up a treaty and rules. Thank you."

"I too must offer my thanks." Eomer came up taking the other hand that the Prince had occupied and kissed it as well making Kristen flush brighter than she was before. "Without you we would have not been able to start."

"Yeah well," Kristen shook her head a bit taking a step back. "Sometimes men like to complicate simple situations as much as women do."

At that both men laughed and Kristen smiled awkwardly.

"Uh I'm gonna go back to Lucy and Eowyn, I kind of left them in my room."

"We shall see you lovely ladies at dinner then." Lianial said with a bow and Eomer nodded to her and she turned and left with both men with a mind of longing in their hearts and heads for one lone girl who seemed like she didn't belong but at the same time she did.

"National crisis averted." Kristen mumbled to herself and then smiled wide as she turned a corridor and to her room.

The next morning things seemed to be going well except for the fact that everyone was convened in the Golden Hall pacing or sitting ever so still in news of Lord Marques and how he is doing. He woke up apparently unable to breath and his fever was worsening still.

Kristen was the most affected for she knew how important Eomer's uncle was to him and how devastated Eowyn would be to see her father pass...she was only twenty one.

"There must be something we can do." Kristen said and Eomer stood up from his throne that was next to his uncles at the head of the Golden Hall and walked up to Kristen and took her arms gently.

"The knowledge you want to help is a comfort. Do not worry yourself,"

"Maybe there is something I can do." Lianial said after sometime. "Elven medicine is very powerful and it might do some good if I would know his condition. Granted I am not a skilled healer, but there are many in my city who are."

"That is a two day journey there and back." Eowyn said softly as she arose from her seat next to Lucy who was holding her friends hand.

"If only I had thought to bring my cordial." Lucy mumbled to herself and Eowyn pat her shoulder gently.

"My Queen do not blame yourself your mere presence here shows how much you care."

"That has to be something I can do. Can I see him?" Kristen asked looking up at Eomer and he looked down at Kristen and into her sad hazel eyes and could not bring himself to say no.

"Come, I am sure it would gladden him to see you."

"May I assess his situation as well. Even if it is a two days ride back to Mirkwood, it still would be a greater benefit if we still tried. Trust to hope." Lianial said and Eomer nodded as he led the way to the Grand Chamber of Marques.

The room was dull and smelled of sick, with only two windows open.

There lying frail in the bed was Lord Marques and sitting next to him with a cloth dabbing his forehead was Lady Marques looking forlorn and quite ill looking herself. Her cheeks had sunk in and she looked terribly thin, her hair was in disarray and her lips pursed into a thin line. She had to be in her fifties but she was still quite beautiful for her age as Kristen remembered and now she actually looked her age.

"Lady Marques." Kristen said softly and the Lady looked up and smiled weakly before it dissapeared just as quickly as it came.

"Kristen dear." she held her hand out and Kristen made her way over taking it and sitting on the bed next to her. Lady Marques then looked to her husband and pat his face gently stroking his blond beard. "Theon, looks who's come to see you. It is Kristen...remember from King Peter's court?"

"Kristen?" he croaked out his half lidded eyes now focusing from his wife's face to Kristen's. "I know your face."

"I'm sorry sir, that you are not feeling so well."

"Hm, I'm afraid this will be my last days." the Lord chuckled and then winced as he clenched his fingers into the thick blankets and shivered like he was cold despite the sweat on his face.

"Try to lie still sweetheart." Lady Marques placed her free hand on her husbands and then looked to her nephew and then questioningly to the ellon at his side. "Who is this Eomer?"

"Prince Lianial of the Woodland Realm. We were working out border treaties, and is a friend of Miss Kristen's."

"Pleasure, I bring tidings of my father Lord Thrandul." Lianial bowed to the lady with a hand on his heart and then looked to Lord Marques. "If there is anything you need in this time milady surely ask it and the elves will be happy to oblige."

"It is a beautiful thing you are here." Lady Marques said in awe and then looked to Kristen. "That you all are."

"Would it be alright if Lianial took a look at Lord Marques? There might be some elvish medicine that might make him better."

"Yes." Lady Marques said happily. "I have heard of elven magic and their talent in healing. Oh please, help him."

"I will do my best milady you can be assured of that. It will take no time at all for me to figure out what is wrong with him."

"We shall leave you alone then." Eomer said and looked to Kristen as Kristen stood up and walked over to the tall Lord taking his arm and Kristen looked back to see the beautiful shining ellon walk towards the bed and settled next to the Lady comfortingly and he began his assessment right as the door shut and she was lead down the hall.

All they had to do now was pray and hope.

It had been many hours since Lianial returned and everyone stood up from their seated positions in the hall. Lianial sighed and looked very tired indeed like he had just gotten through an intense battle.

"He shall be alright. It is a rare disease he has that is deteriorating his lungs. With proper application of medicine and herbs and constant attention by an elvish physician he shall be better within a week."

The news seemed to ease everyone as Eowyn rushed to the Prince and without thinking brought him into a embrace her eyes brimming with tears and her back wracking with oncoming sobs.

"Forgive me." she murmured over and over again as well as a few thank you's thrown in there for good measure.

The Prince was very kindhearted and he merely pat her shoulders and nodded with a smile and then pulled her back and with the sleeves of his own garment wiped away her tears delicately as a summer breeze.

"Do not stain your pretty face with such tears whether they be from joy or sadness. A smile does better on your features milady."

And at that Eowyn grinned beautifully her blond hair radiating more and her teeth a perfect white.

"I thank you, we are in your debt." Eomer said as he came up standing next to his sister.

"And so is Cair Paravel and it's Kings and Queens." Lucy said as she took Kristen's arm.

"Do not thank me...thank the Valar for blessing us today."

"_Im hannon le an Eldar_. I thank the Elves. " Kristen said softly. Lianial smiled and nodded his head.

"The Golden Hall shall be bright once more, once the Lord sits back upon his throne." Eomer said. "A toast, to new friends, to a gladdened heart."


	12. Chapter 11: A Real Smile

A/N: I really have to stop doing these hah! Well anyways I figured I'd give you one more update and then hope for more reviews. I just wanted you guys to read on...I really like this chapter and Chapter Twenty One the most so...if you review we'll get to Chapter Twenty One soon enough. Or maybe it's Chapter Twenty cause I think I numbered them incorrectly, hmm. Well it's in the double digit region. Cheers and happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: A Real Smile**

The time had come short and Lucy and Kristen plus a Mr. Tumnus were expected on their way back to the Castle that sat upon the Eastern Shore. Mounted on their steeds Eowyn held the reigns and Lianial stood along with Eomer on the stone steps.

"We thank you for your stay, if you had not come not many of this miracles would have happened." Eomer said bowing as did Lianial and Lucy flashed a brilliant smile.

"Oh I did nothing but sit pretty. Lady Kristen will be credited for all things that have happened on this trip. She has all the dispositions of a true diplomat. I'll have to tell Peter about this when we get back."

That earned a smile from everyone but Kristen who flushed brightly her mouth slightly agape.

"Do come again." Eowyn said as she handed the ladies their reigns and then took her place next to her brother. Lianial then took a step forward as he bore a package that he had retrieved from his homeland along with an escort of elves and belongings. He was going to see to it personally the Lord Marques got better.

Good faith concerning the elves.

"I have a gift." he said and Kristen looked down at it unsure. "It was my mothers, and I want you to have it. It will belong no where but with you."

"I can't, if it was your mom's...that's something I can't take."

"As I said before, it will belong no where but with you. Please. A gift from the elves to a elf friend."

He took her hands and settled the package in it on her lap and Kristen looked down at it then nodded.

"I'll take good care of it. Thank you."

"Thank you. You have done some very great things in my short while of knowing you."

"Not so great. Just good things."

"You are such a humble creature. Namarie."

"Namarie." she bowed her head back and at that two elves...a ellon and a elleth dressed in robes of silver astride two beautiful steeds flanked the Queen and the lady and of course, Mr. Tumnus on foot.

They were to be escorts all the way to the castle to ensure safe passage home.

They said their last goodbyes and pulled their horses about until they started on their way back home where a family waited for them.

They journey back seemed short, as they rode on well through the night even, though Kristen slept in her saddle the package Lianial gave her still on her lap with one hand on it and the other on the reigns. Though when she was awake she conversed lightly maybe with Lucy and shared some insight with the elves whom would only speak in their own language to her...she didn't mind it was good practice. But other than that Kristen remained quiet.

She wondered what Edmund was up to, if he would be glad to see her when she got home...funny how she started calling Cair Paravel home.

When the dawn hit over the horizon they came up to the banks and there standing on a ledge was Cair Paravel and the sea with her. The castle glittered like diamonds in the sunlight and the elves even were captivated by it's beauty. It was then that the elleth whom not said one word of english broke that and spoke in awe.

"It is a beautiful castle." she said and Lucy nodded.

"Let's go home!" she giggled as she snapped the reigns on her horse and darted off onto the moor without a second notice.

"L-Lucy!" Kristen shouted after her.

"Oh dear." Mr. Tumnus said shakily. "Best get going before she reaches the gate before us. Silly girl."

Once they made it to the gates, it was opened for them and they trotted through to be met by the court. Lucy dismounted and people parted for her as she ran for Susan who was standing near the doors to the castle and hugged her elder sister. Edmund was standing there too and Peter not far off. The siblings greeted their younger sister and Lucy looked back at Kristen who was flanked by two elves.

Kristen came to a halt and many people where whispering and staring at the beauty of their visitors.

"Hail Queen Lucy the Valiant and her return with Lady Kristen de Wilde and honored guests." an announcer cried through the court yard and many of the other subjects bowed.

Kristen dismounted and so did the ellon and elleth as Kristen nodded to them and led them before the Kings and Queens.

The elves bowed low their forms billowy, and even more pronounced under their strong robes and their necks craning like that of a flamingo.

"It is an honor to be in the presence of the great Kings and Queens of Narnia." they said breathlessly and in tune.

"Elves?" Edmund question looking from them to Kristen and he smirked knowing she had something to do with this...her and her obsession with them and ability to speak their language fluently.

"This is Ruen and Handaf they are escorts sent on behalf of Prince Lianial of Mirkwood."

"Our prince sends his tidings of peace and prosperity to the Kings and Queens." the elves stood straight. "To honor a call that has been made, where men and elves stand united once more."

"What has brought such an act of good faith?" Peter asked stepping to the forefront looking dashing in his red robes and the sunlight hitting his hair making it shine brilliantly.

"Lady Kristen de Wilde...honored elf-friend. With her kindness and wisdom she has brought our nations together." Ruen the elleth said as she bowed before Peter.

Peter had to be honest with himself the elleth was something else to look at. She was as tall as he with slim limbs and a pretty face. Her hair was long and golden tied back in elegant twists and knots and her face was petite and smooth...not one blemish or imperfection. Her counterpart Handaf was the same. She looked completely normal if it weren't for the fact she seemed to glow with her own eternal light and the slight point to her ears which distinctly gave off the impression she was otherworldly.

Peter then forced himself to look away as he looked at Kristen.

"We shall talk later."

"Am I free to go then?"

"Yes." he said casually and she stalked off giving Peter once last glare before she headed into the castle carrying her own things and refusing to have a servant do it for her.

When she came to her room she was glad to see all of her things had not been moved safe for her books had been stacked and papers too. No doubt Ara had something to do wit it. She settled her travel pack down on her bed and then the parcel that Lianial had given her and gently reached out and untied the silken string. The cloth came apart and opened up as she poked through leafy material that reminded of her packing paper from back home; of course this kind smelled of mint and earth. Her eyes then beheld a beautiful long cloth and she pulled it from its wrappings and held it up.

It was a dress. White, with golden and silver trim and looked as though it was as delicate as glass. Kristen lay it on the bed and ran her fingers over it and then searched the paper once more finding more things.

A crown, and a note.

Kristen opened the note as she sat next to the dress on her bed and placed the delicate silver crown in her lap.

"Kristen," she read aloud. "I am most fortunate to have met a mortal like you. You have changed things and that his a hard thing to do. This is my mothers dress, it was the very same she wore when she married my father...and now I give it to you. You are a close friend, I hope that you feel the same. I wish to give you all the stars, and even take the moon from the sky as to see you happy and comfortable. Alas I cannot, so I hope you can settle for gifts from the heart. All my love, Lianial."

"Well he sure has a pretty way with words." Kristen chuckled to herself and looked back at the dress. His mothers wedding dress? She felt strange that she was the one to have it.

None the less she folded it neatly tucking the crown with it and the letter and went and placed it in her trunk along with various other personal belongings. She'll wear it maybe if the Prince came to visit here at the castle.

A knock on her door brought her out of her revere and she sighed.

"Come in." she said leaning over her pack as she began to undo it.

The door flung open and in came running Ara and soon was brought into a tight forceful hug and a smile with brownish blonde hair.

"I'm so glad you're home!" she said brightly and pulled back taking her hands. "Things have been awful boring without you around."

"You realize I'm not that exciting?" Kristen smiled and Ara laughed.

"Exciting enough for me at least. Oh you must tell me about your journey and all that you saw and did!"

"Calm down, and yeah I'll do that."

Kristen spent near about an hour talking to Ara when there was another knock on the door and Ara looked at Kristen and Kristen shrugged. Ara arose and walked over as she opened the door and then quickly swept into a low curtsy. It had to be Edmund of Susan.

"Milord, excuse me." she said and then Peter pushed open the door more and looked from Ara to Kristen.

"You may leave us now please Ara." Peter said and Ara nodded as she darted from the room like the able servant she was and dissapeared down the hall.

Kristen arose from the seating place at her bed and stood there tense ready to expect anything from Peter.

Peter closed the door and began to pace about the room looking at this and that very silently until he came to a stack of books and took his forefinger and lifted the cover of one peering down at the title page before he let it slip and close shut again.

"How was your stay at Edoran?"

"Pleasant." Kristen said as even as she could.

"How is Lord Marques?"

"Elder or younger?"

"Both." Peter actually let out a small smile which seemed to make him attractive a little more than Kristen had originally allowed herself to think. She would be a fool not to notice how beautiful a man he was...even if he was a bit thick headed and a pig. Weren't all men though?

"Lord Marques the Elder was sick most of our stay and Lord Eomer was patrolling a lot but Lord Eomer uh, joined us at dinners and lunches occasionally."

"Lord Marques is ill?"

"He'll be better. Prince Lianial will see that he'll heal okay."

"Good. Seems you have established diplomatic ties not only in favor of the Edoran states but with the elves as well. My party has been trying for years to establish ties but we had not found a single thing they wanted in return for such ties."

"Elves don't want anything but peace. So, you just need to learn to speak their language."

"Which is?"

"Kindness. Flattery. Appreciation for life and for beauty. To be able to smell a flower and look at a tree and appreciate all that it gives to you rather than what you give to it."

"I'm glad you've learned so much." Peter said as he then walked over to the window and stood in front of it as he gazed out at the sea. "And Lucy, did she enjoy herself?"

"Immensely." Kristen said.

"And your activities."

"We rode on the mark and saw many of the villages. Spent a lot of time with princess Eowyn and things of that nature."

"And the princess, she fare well."

"Fare enough."

"Seems this journey went without a hitch."

"It was good."

Peter looked to her then and walked over and stood before her his hands still behind his back in a regal manner. He looked down at her with a confused face and then looked down to the side.

"I do not apologize well to others, and Susan says that I have not had enough practice. So I hope you can forgive me for being so blunt with you before your leave. You must know how much I care for Lucy's safety and yours. I am a gentleman of my word when I say I will not put a lady in such a position."

"Apology accepted." Kristen folded her arms and dug her foot into the ground awkwardly looking at the progress it was making hoping maybe she could dig herself out of this situation. But the stone floor wasn't going to budge. "I'm sorry. I get really competitive when I'm told I can't do something. I really just don't like be underestimated cause I tend to be a little quiet. I just...I'm not good with people."

"That's a lie. You're excellent with people despite what you think." he smiled more amusement ridden all over his posture now. "You may speak plainly, but when you do it's important what you say."

"Thanks."

"There's a party tonight in honor of yours and Lucy's return. A party of just the household and those from the nearby village. I hope that at least this time I can have one dance with you?"

"I really don't want to dance." Kristen said breathing in tightly and trying to let it out. She dropped her folded arms and played with the flared sleeves of her elven tunic and Peter chuckled.

"I don't know who's worse you or Edmund."

At that Kristen laughed knowing exactly what he meant and Peter looked pleased and sort of surprised at the reaction he got. Sure he was used to pretty girls laughing at what he said but, this was pure amusement and a rich laugh that wasn't girly and giggly. It was a full bravado which matched her almost scratchy mellow voice. He could listen to her laugh for hours and never tire of it.

"I think Ed's a bit worse." Kristen said after she had stopped laughing. "At least when I'm forced to dance I do it...he just makes a big stink about it."

"Well then I order you to dance with me tonight, and if you do not I will drag you out to the dance floor and hold you hostage there until you consent."

"Woah there, uh, no need for that. I'll dance with you, but be warned," she said seriously and he furrowed his brow a bit. "You might want to steel enforce your shoes, in case I step on them." she said meekly now sitting down and Peter this time laughed.

He hadn't laughed so genuinely in a while and he then uncharacteristically knelt before her their gaze now eye level.

"I'll take any brunt of pain you wish to bestow upon me milady."

"Careful I might take you up on that." she nodded and he sighed as he then arose and bowed and walked to the door.

"See you tonight."

"Yeah."

And with that he left her room with the largest smile on his face and it seemed as he passed many servants they too noticed the elated behavior of the High King.


	13. Chapter 12: For Want Of A King

A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been rather busy with both of my jobs and organizing vacation time (I'm going to Disneyland and Seattle) so I'll try to update on my vacation. I also want to let you guys know I've run into a sort of writers block with the story...it's not that I haven't anything to write, it's that I have _way_ too much to write. In fact I have so much I pretty much have started on a sequel and have already written my ending to this series. But I digress. I have written a lot for you ladies and gents that like my stories. It's my most popular and it's been received with such enthusiasm and grace. So I'll try to update two in Disneyland, and three in Seattle...I think that should make everyone happy. I know it makes me happy because I just really want you all to read this story. Hope your summer's have been well! happy reading...

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: For Want of a King**

That night the party was set up not in the banquet hall but in the throne room. There was food, wine, many villagers and people all ready to dance the night away and in wait of the Kings and Queens and the ever growing popular Lady Kristen de Wilde who brought elves and men together once more.

Kristen paced her room dressed naught in a dress but in her best elvish clothes that weren't gifts to her from Lianial but from Aven. Aven had given her many things doting on her like an older sister the one hour they had to get to know each other. Upon parting Mirkwood she had packed neat parcels of clothes, food, books and jewelry much like the square perfect package Lianial bestowed upon her.

She was wearing a silver tunic that fit around her waist better than the men made ones and the high collar was beaded and coiffed with silk. The sleeves flared out revealing lace and the hem went down to mid calf and split at the sides. Her leggings where of the same grey and she wore her grey boots. Her hair had been brushed back by Ara and braided...maybe not so elegantly as Lianial had done it, but it looked beautiful, and the crown Lianial had given her had been put around her forehead.

She looked at herself in the mirror and brushed the velvety silky material of her clothes to flatten them and tried to stand taller and look more like the fair-kind but it wasn't working. She slumped forward once more and there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." she said and then Lucy popped her head in through the crack in the door and smiled.

"You ready? Susan told me to come get you."

"Yes I think so." Kristen said and looked at Lucy and slumped more. "Do I look okay? Is it alright that I'm not wearing a dress?"

"Of course!" Lucy said like it was ridiculous. She walked in and then grabbed Kristen's hand and pulled her towards the door in a rushed state. "Come on or we'll miss the opening dances!"

Kristen could honestly say that this was one of the more enjoyable balls; though probably because it was smaller. She was praised on, to her expense, at how accomplished she had become during her stay at Cair Paravel and that she looked quite lovely this evening. Kristen actually spent most of her time entertaining her elven escorts, coming to know Ruen and Handaf well and that they served under Talon and were marchwardens themselves. It was nice for the elleth and the ellon to have someone be exclusive to them for festivities of men where scarcely known to them.

"Kristen, Lady Ruen, Lord Handaf." Peter said coming to join the group and Kristen smiled.

He was dressed in a different tunic, maybe one of a blood red all fashioned in gold and his large cape stretched behind in in the same color. Kristen was reminded of a more regal Julius Caesar (except Peter wasn't a tyrant.) But Kristen noticed he was not wearing his crown, nor was any of the royalty.

"High King Peter." Ruen bowed and so did Handaf who remained silent. "Your festivities are lovely. We thank you for inviting us."

"With pleasure. Would either of you like to try some wine? It's the best in all of Narnia and grown from our own grapes in the orchards."

"Your kindness is immeasurable sir." Handaf said.

"I shall immediately get you both a goblet each."

"Oh do not go to the trouble your majesty we shall ourselves. After all we are not a stranger to drinking out of a cup." Ruen smiled and then winked at Kristen before walking away so elegantly with Handaf behind her.

Kristen caught Peter staring after her and inside maybe she was a little jealous. After all what was she compared to Ruen who was magnificent and naturally beautiful. Kristen was just clumsy and awkward and tripped over every little crack in the ground.

"I'll just uhm...go." Kristen said breaking him of staring at the elleth and Peter watched her start to leave before he grabbed her hand and held her back.

"Why?" he asked and she glanced over at Ruen and then back at him and shrugged.

"No reason."

"You promised a dance."

"Uh, I'm not...uhm." she licked her lips trying to find the right words as she stared into his hopeful face. "You should ask Ruen to dance first. It'd be unkind to neglect them and maybe Susan can dance with Handaf."

She slid her hand out of his grasp and then clenched her teeth as she walked away, as she found herself out in the gardens. She walked over to a fountain and sat down on the edge and leant on her knees feeling all of the sudden sullen and unable to enjoy the party.

Soft patter of footsteps fell and soon came to a stop before her, and Kristen dreaded that Peter might have followed her. She braved a looked up to see Edmund in a blue tunic looking very handsome. He smiled at Kristen admiring how pretty she looked and then placed his hands on his hips getting into a scolding form.

"How rude, you haven't even said hello to me yet since you've returned and here I find you moping in the gardens. What am I going to do with you Kristen?"

Kristen grinned as she sprung up from her seat at the fountain and hugged Edmund tight. He picked her up twirling her around before he then hauled her over his shoulder making her scream.

"Ed let me down!"

"No, you gotta apologize first for neglecting me."

"No! Let me down first! This isn't funny Ed!"

"Oh really, from my position it's extremely funny." he chuckled hopping up and down and tickling her sides.

"Oi I'm sorry!" she laughed and Edmund then let her down but refused to relieve his arms around her and looked down at her with a triumphant look.

"Better." he said and made the mistake of staring into her eyes too long and he just began to absentmindedly stare. They were like flecks of gold in her eyes shining in the evening light and flecks of green swirling in blue. It was like watching dye in water as it swirled around to create one color. "Did anyone ever tell you, you have the most beautiful eyes?"

"Stop kidding Ed." she scolded

"I'm not kidding." he said with a smirk and then relieved his arms from around her taking her hand in his. "Come on. You owe me a dance."

"What is it with me owing dances to everyone?"

Once back inside Edmund spun her around and led her into the succession of dancing. Kristen smiled up at Edmund and swayed back and forth with him to a jovial tune but couldn't shake the shiver she got up her spine...like she was being watched.

Her eyes traveled the room until they caught Peter's who was sitting on his throne leaning on the arm rest and he looked as though he was glaring at her. She looked away quickly and then stared at Edmund's chest her lips pulled down in a frown and Edmund made a concerned face.

"What's wrong? Did I step on your foot?" Edmund looked down at their feet, but there was no error to be made. He was for once leading very well.

"No."

"What is wrong it has to be something, or is it really your foot?"

"Neither." she said finally looking up at him. "No, there is something..."

"You can tell me."

"Peter." she finally said. "He's staring at me like he hates me."

"Oh don't worry about Peter. He's just probably jealous I danced with you before him."

"Maybe."

"Chin up. Come on let's get you some wine, maybe then it'll loosen those tight nerves of yours."

"So you want me to get drunk?"

"No just happy." Edmund grinned and they parted dancing form as they walked arm in arm over to the long table that had a fountain of wine and many platters of different and wonderful smelling food. Edmund got her a goblet and handed it to her and Kristen sniffed it and looked at Edmund unsure. "If it makes you any happier, I'll stop you before you start looking like a fool."

"Uh, yeah cause I trust you to do that." Kristen nudged him and then sighed before she brought her lips to the brim of the cup and tipped it back letting a couple sips of the wine trickle down her throat.

It wasn't bad...she had drank before but this stuff was far stronger. But the taste was tangy and she took another sip and this time it was more enjoyable. Edmund led her off to the side as he and her talked about many things, not necessarily important but just talked. And she talked normally with him, more normally than she did with anyone else.

Peter watched them, and watched them in jealousy. And he wished with all of his might and power that he could be to her what Edmund was to her. He watched Lucy and Susan come up and hug her and Lucy refused to part with her arm as the young girl only wished to keep her on a leash and show her about. Susan was always observant and careful but even the High King saw just how much she had become apart of their lives and to top it all off...he had fallen in love with her.

No longer did any pleasurable company swag his lust and soon he gave up all together. His bed had not seen a woman in weeks...since that maid she had seen him kissing in the hall. It was like Kristen's presence made all other female's around him seem dull...even the beautiful elleth, Ruen would be more than easy for him to spend lustrous time with.

No.

Only her.

He stood up from his throne, jaw clenched, his eyes never stopped their bee line stare right at the back of her head. He walked down the steps and down to the floor and people bowed before him but he ignored them...he did not mean to but he was on a mission.

He came up behind Kristen and Susan, Edmund and even Lucy looked at their brother and stopped talking and Kristen who had not noticed Peter looked at them all strangely and then followed their stares. She turned around to see Peter and she jumped a bit back having to look up at him.

"Hello." Kristen said and he took a deep breath in and then opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out and his eyes then dropped to the floor instead of at her face.

"I still would like that promised dance if that's all right. Lady Ruen holds no interest for me and well, you wounded me last time refusing a dance, and the second even more. So please wound me no further Kristen."

Kristen stared at him and his eyes met hers once more and Kristen suddenly felt more shy and introverted and she started playing with her sleeves again her back muscles tensing.

"I-I uh, uhm..."

"Oh stop it Pete, don't force her." Edmund said and Peter's gaze shot up and glared at his younger brother.

"Oh so it wasn't forced when she could dance with you but naught I?" his voice sounded calm however the rage that was pooling in his gaze...too calm to be normal.

"Your embarrassing her." Edmund said plainly.

"Do I embarrass you Kristen?" Peter asked looking down at the woman before him and she licked her bottom lip looking off to the side and refused to meet his gaze.

"It's not that. I just, uh...I really– we fought a lot Peter. I don't know what to do. So, sorry."

"Well. If it's a matter of propriety then I say it matters naught and what matters is things will be different for us. I only want the chance to start over and show you how kind I can be. That I can be a friend."

Kristen couldn't argue with that, nor deny it of him since she'd feel guilty. So she nodded and Peter held his hand out and she took it as he slowly pulled her forward and him stepping back until they reached the dance floor. It was a slow song, and the fauns and sytar's where playing all their flutes and strings making it seem all the more like a dream.

Peter was very tall compared to her. He towered her and could easily encase her small form. He placed her hands correctly and they moved in small confined movements (the kind of slow dancing you would see at your school Prom...of which Kristen attended and did not enjoy one bit of it at all.) but the two moved along and in silence.

"Not so bad hm?" Peter asked and she shook her head. "Am I so horrible to be around."

"Sometimes." she said with a smile and he smiled too. Granted she just insulted him but he also made her smile and that outweighed anything at the moment. "But I haven't been around you enough so..."

"What is it about people that scares you so much?"

Sure she had been asked this question before, but she wondered why Peter would just shave this one off the many he could ask her.

"I dunno. I don't like conflict and I think sometimes they're a big dissapointment."

"I suppose that's a valid reason. Well I wont disappoint you...and no more fights."

"Did anyone ever tell you not to make promises you can't keep?" Kristen raised an eyebrow at him but mirth was in her eyes and Peter pinched her side making her squirm and then trip which cause him to laughed his beautiful laugh that made a lot of people look over to see that their king was happy and it was because of the woman he had in his arms.

Though one was not looking on in contempt as the others as his brown eyes watched like a hawk the couple move about the dance floor. It was Edmund's turn to feel jealous and eventually it became too much to bear and he left to retire for the evening.


	14. Chapter 13: Duality

**Chapter Fifteen: Duality**

Weeks of endless boredom came back to Kristen as she was safely back at Cair. Neglected because of the fact the others had a lot of duties the most she saw of any of the four Pevensie siblings, was Susan. Susan and Kristen where of the same age, and separately and not in each others presence you would have arguments on who is the fairer. However together they seemed to make up a collective beauty. Kristen had the more beautiful eyes of the two, Susan the desired height and frame, Kristen's brave of heart and Susan's gentle kindness. The men liked Kristen because she was a wild beauty hence her last name suited her very well, whilst Susan had a reserved elegant beauty that was befitting a Queen of her stature. Very different but the same.

Susan liked listening to Kristen talk, even though the sentences where mumbled and hard to understand sometimes. Susan didn't think Kristen was embarassed by people, she just didn't like them all that much and settled on maybe a few friends. She didn't press, only asked the necessary questions. The High Queen found out just exactly what kind of family she was from, and how alone she had really been all her life...Susan understood her situation. She herself couldn't imagine her parents getting divorced whilst she was only two and having to alternate between houses every so often. The girl had no time to make connections and so she just sort of became fine with being alone.

Susan made a promise to herself to fix that.

"Would you like to go horseback riding this afternoon?"

"It's hot." Kristen merely said and Susan nodded.

"I know, but we can ride in the shade of the forest."

"If it's what you want."

"Oh come on Kris, choose something for yourself for once." Susan mocked scolded her but her face was spread with a grin. "I am at your disposal."

"What if a national crisis happens and the country is under attack and no one knows where Queen Susan is?"

"Our countries are in a state of respite and truce. Narnia is in it's Golden years we shall be fine even through a small ride through the Lantern Waste."

"Fine." Kristen shook her head and stood up.

Her and Susan had been sitting out in the gardens for a good portion of the day and Susan had been reading and sipping on some tea that had been set on a trey for her by a servant. Kristen had been lying in the sun napping or occasionally reading and doing her little self study assignments. Susan was impressed at her friends ability of focus, because Kristen didn't just read, she wrote extremely well. Her room was filled to the brim with notes and such things of that nature.

As the two walked down the halls towards the stables Susan slid her arm in with Kristen's and looked at the shorter woman.

"Have you ever considered compiling your notes into a book?"

"What for?"

"For the children to be taught from. I know you take notes on every book you read."

"Like a teaching manual?"

"Precisely. Perhaps that would be something you could do, teach the children. I'm sure having an education by someone well versed as you and as accomplished as you would be a benefit to them. Just think, people from Calormen would send their children for the best education, Narnian's and Archenlanders alike."

"You make it sound like you want to make Cair into a University."

"University? Oh! Well, does it not sound like a good way to meet new people and gain more diplomatic ties. Don't you think?"

"I uh, guess."

"Well it's not a sure thing, merely a suggestion. If it's alright though, I could bring it up to Peter and possibly work on it from there...but only if you'd like that is."

"I'll think about it."

They reached the stables and both of them got on their horses that where all tacked for them. Susan sat gracefully in her long purple dress and Kristen just looked plain and ordinary with her tunic and britches her riding boots over them. Over the weeks in Edoran and Cair she had become a fair rider...maybe more adapt to that then the sword fighting; which Edmund whenever he could insisted that they train.

And thus Edmund introduced her to the bow, the lance, a short sword and broad sword and even a morning star that looked particularly heavy and definitely looked like it weighed more than her. But Edmund picked it up and swung it around like it was nothing, and to say the least it was very impressive.

Susan and Kristen led their horses out into the courtyard and where about to make way out the main gate when Susan smiled and waved to Peter who had just come out of the entrance hall with a few delegates.

"Peter!" she said happily and Peter looked up his crown sitting loftily on his golden mane of hair and he was dressed in his ever staple of a red tunic. He looked to the delegates and bowed to them respectfully flashing a brilliant smile and then walked towards the two women astride on their steeds.

"Susan, Kristen, going out for a ride?"

"Yes, just some more fresh air and something to do. Wont you come with us Peter?"

"I can't I have much to do today. Perhaps another day, we'll take a family ride."

That kind of struck Kristen and she turned her horse and kicked it's side a bit as it went trotting for the main gate.

"Well done Peter." Kristen heard Susan hiss and soon the sounds of Susan's horse following hers.

Soon the two where galloping fast across the plains and heading towards the forest where in lay the Lantern Waste. Soon they where traveling through the trees with the glitter and streams of sunshine showering them from in between the branches.

"I'm sorry about Peter." Susan said gently and pulled her horse up next to Kristen's.

"What for?" Kristen knew what Susan was apologizing for but there really was no need. She should expect anything different, she wasn't a sibling, or a cousin, or even a distant relative. She was some girl they found in the forest with a fever and they took pity on her because she was dying. So they just let her stay and do whatever she wanted...she knew when she wasn't important.

Susan sensing her friends internal suffering reached over for her hand and Kristen humoring her placed her's in her friends.

"He just doesn't know how to be around you. Edmund only knows because he's your sparring partner and you actually talk more than anyone. I only do because well, we are sort of the same maybe a little different, but I do not mind who you are, and Lucy loves everyone but most of all she loves you. Peter, well he's been a right foul–you know–from the start. He just doesn't understand."

"And you want me to help him understand?" Kristen snorted as she looked at her friend raising her eyebrow.

"Well it wouldn't hurt. He's apologized and well, he's trying...at least for being Peter."

"He just, makes things not easy."

"Well he is a boy."

"Ah, well then why is Ed not so bad?"

"Because Ed's half girl."

And at that the both of them broke out into fits of giggles and Kristen felt just a little bit better and more optimistic about her situation on where she stood with Peter. But how on earth could she make him understand?

"How would I go about making him understand?"

"Oh, well you could...have a picnic with him! Or go for a ride with him like we're doing."

"That means I'd have to talk to him."

"Well that's the whole point isn't it. Now I know you aren't fond of making more than one sentence at a time, but you could try."

That caused Kristen to blush.

"And really neither is Peter unless he's flustered. You know you two are similar in continence except he's a bit more outgoing most of the time. But I think you two would make a good match."

"Susan!" Kristen protested and Susan merely laughed her bell like laugh.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you haven't seen the way he looks at you. It's a rare thing for Peter since he does flirt with so many girls, but never have I seen him so stiff and awkward around one. Usually a few pretty words and a kiss on the hand gets him what he wants, but I think because he doesn't understand it's more of a challenge for him. Granted, Peter likes challenges, but you've evaded around him since day one."

"You know you are talking about Peter, and me in the same sentence right? It's makes no sense."

"Why not? Tell me what you _don't_ like about my brother?"

"I don't know."

"Oh sure you do. Come on tell me."

"He's just...proud. Not that it's a bad thing but, he's got a bit of an ego." Susan nodded her head as if it was a little more than true and a slight frown kind of set on her lips but it faded in an instant. "And all the girls he, sleeps with. I know he sleeps with all of them and it's not exactly comforting to know. He doesn't see me as an equal, I think, and that bothers me."

"Hm I figured you would have just stopped at the women, but you've really thought on this haven't you?"

Susan smiled and looked at her friend and Kristen blushed all over again.

"You wanted to know."

"True. Hmm." she sighed a bit and then looked ahead of her in though. "I'm going to tell you a few things that Peter has said to me in confidence that originally where for my ears and my ears only. Not even Ed and Lucy know. I know you're probably wondering why I'm betraying his confidence but...it's about you."

"Me?"

"Ever since you caught him with that maid in the hall when you where with Edmund, he hasn't had a single woman. Not one, wont even look at one. He told me in confidence he was worried something was wrong with him and I asked him how he was feeling. Do you know what he said?"

"What?"

"He said nothing compared to the way you looked and meant to him. He told me how much he hated the look in your eyes when you looked at him caught in the act, or how often you frowned around him. He said he felt like he was betraying you every time he so much as looked at a woman that wasn't his sisters."

Each word Susan spoke Kristen felt her heart beat, her face heat up making the hot weather around her make her break out into a sweat but oddly enough it was a cold sweat. She was frightened by this revelation. Susan knew she'd be frightened but the two where getting no where and so she decided the truth would help because she knew it always did.

Now she could help with Peter's situation and explaining it to Kristen but she had no clue how to help Edmund. At least Edmund had the luxury to be able to hug her, or talk to her freely where Kristen and Peter couldn't so much dance with each other without it growing awkward at some point.

"Not one other woman after that day? That was like a couple months ago."

"I know. I was surprised myself." Susan chuckled. "He really likes you, and I think if you could just meet him half way, you two would be really nice together."

"Cool, you're trying to set me up with your brother, you know that?"

"I know." she smirked. "There's also another brother I wish to speak about."

Kristen went slack jawed as she gaped at Susan and Susan laughed at her expression.

"Oh that one was even more obvious! He always talks about you, can be dead annoying really. But he's always liked you, from the very beginning. He wont say anything because of how he knows how Peter feels. Edmund's always kind of been self sacrificing in that way, well not always, but it's become a character trait. He'd rather see his big brother happy at the expense of his own feelings."

Kristen looked back on it now, and she always had an inkling but never knew it to be so true. The cave behind the waterfall, they had been very close, and Edmund's always hugging her, linking his arm with hers. At times they even held hands, but it always meant friendship to her...and now she knew that Edmund thought it something more.

But the romance with Peter was kind of hard to imagine. They where like two opposite ends of a magnet and just repelled around each other but never crossing. Kind of like the way the planets orbit around the sun. They were stiff and kind of formal around each other, like there was no breathing room, and it was almost painful to even be touched by him. She remembered how she felt in his arms in the dance, granted it was safe, and granted she had butterflies, but his hands on her skin made it feel like a smoldering fire and it pained her almost.

Looking on it she couldn't see why Susan would encourage Peter more than Edmund. Edmund seemed more like a logical choice. But logical and what the heart want's isn't exactly the same now is it?

"What's going on in that big brain of yours?" Susan asked after some time.

"Peter, and Edmund."

"Obviously."

"Just, I guess I'm comparing."

"And your conclusions?"

"I feel like I'm in pain when I'm around Peter. Like we never will ever get close. Like he's always a step ahead of me. And with Edmund we're equal and comfortable. With Edmund I have a different pain, but it's always getting smaller each time I spend time with him. I'm not burned by his hand in mine the way Peter's burns."

"Well I have to say, that was the longest bit of sentences you've ever used." she teased and then sighed once more. "But I'm glad what you just told me."

"Why?"

"Kind of seems like you've already made your choice."

"Which would be?"

"Peter."

"Really I thought Edmund sounded better."

"Edmund may be easy to be around. But the truest and most pure of love never comes easy. You may be awkward around Peter and you two may never meet, but one day you will and the world will just melt together and you'll see...you'll find yourself in a deep sort of unbreakable love."

"You read too many romance books." Kristen said shaking her head.

"And apparently you don't read enough."


	15. Chapter 14: Well This Is Unexpected

**Chapter Fourteen: Well This is Unexpected...**

Summer went by and soon it was Autumn, and by Kristen's calculation around September since it was April when she left and came into Narnia. She had experienced the first rain in Narnia and she sat out in one of the open corridors with a book and a blanket and watched it for hours. It wasn't until she got a scolding from Mrs. Beaver that she'd catch cold if she stayed out, that she limited her rain watching to twenty minutes whenever it happened. She liked the rain, and how could she not? She was born in northern Washington so it was natural for her to be close to the rain.

Today was a slightly foggy day and not sign of raining until later so Kristen was walking through the gardens which despite any sort of weather refused to lose it's charm. Granted there weren't as many flowers and everything was just mostly green that she got lost in it. She didn't even notice she was being watched.

The High King on his way to the kitchens after a meeting had been passing by and saw her as she wandered back and forth on the paths staring at the ivy and the foliage and he leant against a pillar and smiled to himself. She looked so radiant, and the summer weather had put a little color to her face, but it seemed that no amount of sun could break that wonderfully ivory skin she had...it seemed to glow this mid morning.

As if sensing him now she stopped and turned her gaze from the path and met his stare and he smiled some at her and she nodded but made no move to come closer to him.

So mustering up his own courage he walked out onto the path and started striding towards her. Once he reached her he suddenly didn't know what to say.

So it was silent for a moment before he said the closest thing that came to his mind.

"You look lovely today." he said and her face lit up red splaying across her cheeks and it brought him pleasure. He loved it when she blushed especially by him.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Your welcome."

More awkward silence ensued it was like they wanted to say a million things to one another but they just couldn't manage to get it out. And even if Kristen could say the things she wanted to him she knew she never would, it was her nature to keep things in and really it would be embarrassing if Peter knew what she thought. And what's more Edmund would be embarassed too.

"Have you had any breakfast this morning?"

"No, I wasn't hungry." she said softly now looking down at the stone path.

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"No, uh woke up and I had many duties to attend to."

"Oh."

"It's cold." he commented as he looked up at the sky then at her.

"It is." she nodded and looked up at him and he got lost in how beautiful her eyes where, today they where more blue than green and he only wished...he could look at them forever and whenever he wanted. "I like the cold."

"You do?"

"I do, I was born in a cold place so..."

He smiled at this little bit of information and found it to be something he could go off of, to start carrying a thought out conversation rather than their one worded painfully slow banter.

"What was the name of the place?"

"Uh I was born on a reservation. My mom was into the whole backpacking thing even when she was pregnant with me. It Rains a lot, and it smelled of the ocean." Kristen said and she glanced at Peter who looked confused but nodded still like he understood.

"So that's why you've been out an about more than when it was hot out. Tell me, if this is the season you where born in then your day of birth must be near?"

"Uhm, well..." she struggled to think. She really didn't want to tell anyone.

"It already passed didn't it?" he realized as his face was utterly horror stricken. How could he not realize it, or thought to ask? How could anyone of his family not thought to ask when her birthday was.

"A week ago." she nodded. "It's okay really, it's just another birthday. I don't want anything or a big deal to be made out of it."

"But, still–,"

"Please, no party. It's only a reminder I'm getting older and it seems like everything here is just so unchanging."

"I was fifteen when I first came to Narnia." Peter said tilting his head to the side thoughtfully and he reached down taking her hand and then gently slid it into the crook of his arm and he began to walk. It felt so good to have her confidence, and he gently placed his hand over hers. "I am twenty-one now, and Susan was thirteen so she is nineteen now, Edmund was eleven and he is seventeen now and Lucy was eight so she is fourteen. It's been so long..."

"I didn't know you where that old?"

"Me, old?" he looked at her incredulously and feigning like he was offended. "I am not _that_ old."

"No, but you seem younger than you really are."

"Narnia does that, makes you feel and seem younger. You haven't changed either, though your hair has gotten longer." he lifted his free hand from hers and gently brushed her hair behind her ear and he watched her face become red again and she stared at the ground in front of them. "You know, honestly, you seem older than your age."

"W-what?" she looked at him this time and with wide fearful eyes. Was she really so afraid of getting old?

"I meant, your very intelligent and mature for someone only of nineteen years. To me I feel like I'm talking to a old maid sometimes."

And with that a smirk rose on his features and Kristen's mouth hung open and she shook her head and then looked away.

"Yeah well, you act like your fifteen still and highly hormonal."

"Ouch." he chuckled. "I suppose I deserve it, because it's absolutely right. But I have gotten better, wouldn't you agree?"

"Maybe."

"I suppose from you...that's good enough."

She snapped her gaze back to his and he had a sad sort of smile on his face and he stopped as he allowed her arm to slide from his. They both knew that their conversation and time was coming to a close.

"Thank you for talking with me. I would like to do this again very soon."

"You're the High King, you can do whatever want."

"No I can't, not with you." he stepped closer and took her hand as he brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them lightly before turning it over and placing one in her palm. Her face became the darkest shade of red yet and he smiled. "With you, I am a fool, who doesn't know what to say or do. I'm clumsy and I say the wrong thing..."

Kristen watched him take a deep breath his chest inflating and then it diminished as he let her hand go but still stood very close.

"I-I don't know what's appropriate and what's not around you. I am trying. Really. If I do say something wrong, you will tell me wont you?"

"S-sure."

"And if I'm too forward you'll push me back?"

"Of course." she nodded gazing up at his hopeful face and he nodded. He looked so forlorn and torn and she chewed on the inside of her mouth in thought as she looked down fiddling with her hands in front of her and he reached out taking them both in his grasp.

"You need to stop picking at your nails, you'll ruin them."

"The proximity is like, really close between you and I." she said and he let her hands go and took three steps back. But when she looked up at him with mirth and a smile on her face he too grinned and then laughed. A joke at his expense.

"Very funny."

"Totally, I at least thought it was."

"Well then, good day." he bowed his head with a pleased smile and she watched him turn and leave and it left her stomach in a pool of mush on the floor. It was nice, talking with Peter and the day also showed to be very promising.

The following week however was a whole nother story. Kristen was in the library sifting through some books when Lucy poked her head in searching the room and walked in as she began to search the isles. The young girl had something tucked under her arm as it was wrapped and tied off and soon stopped once seeing her friend standing there reading a book.

"Kristen!" she gasped and Kristen flinched so hard the book fell out of her hands and she looked at Lucy as she held a hand to her fast beating heart.

"Lucy you scared me."

"Oh. Sorry." Lucy said quite innocently. She was sorry for scaring her, but she got all excited once more and walked up to her holding the wrapped gift out.

"What's this?" Kristen asked and Lucy just looked up at the ceiling a clever smile on her face as she twisted herself back and forth casually.

"Oh nothing. It's just a present. Open it up–No! Wait you don't have to until tonight because I already know you're going to love it."

Lucy practically shoved the gift into Kristen's unoccupied hands and Kristen looked from the gift to the young Queen.

"Did Peter tell you?"

"Tell me what?" she said bating her eyelashes and clasped her hands in front of her acting like a clever seven year old rather than fourteen.

"Then..."

"Oh we're having guests tonight. You might know them better as Prince Lianial of the Elves and Princess Eowyn and Lord Eomer. They are coming to stay at the castle and wont be here till tonight. So open that up and put it on and I'll come and get you at sundown."

"But–,"

"Oh I have to go, I'm overseeing dinner tonight! Cheers!"

And at that Lucy darted from the library giving Kristen no chance to protest.

So Kristen headed back to her room and opened up the package as she lay it out on her bed. It was a dark green dress with sleeves that went to the elbow and it was rather simple...something Kristen would see Ara wearing. But it had black velvet embroidery of flowers and ivy and little gold buttons and fastenings. It was rather nice and Lucy was right, she did love it despite the fact it was a dress. But it was a gift and so she in good conscious had to wear it.

She put it on and sat at her vanity as she brushed out her hair and took a black ribbon and wearing it like a headband as her hair fell over her shoulders. Standing up she paced and waited until she found herself lying on her bed staring up at the canopy.

It was sundown and there was no sight of Lucy.

The door knocked then on her thoughts and she sat bolt upright as she rushed to the door and opened it and there stood Lucy her hair tied up in a mere ponytail dressed in a little purple dress and a ribbon around her throat with a little charm of a fawn.

"Come on it's time, it's time!" she grabbed Kristen's hand and pulled her out of her room and Kristen pulled it shut behind her.

Lucy began to drag her about the halls and instead of going to the great hall Lucy led her away down a dark corridor where no torches where lit.

"Lucy where are we going, aren't we having dinner in the hall?"

"No, shh." Lucy shushed and Kristen just squinted her eyes until Lucy came to two large doors and reached out opening them. There was a large study almost as it had tables and chairs and the room was lit with a fire and candle light. Decorations had been put up and sitting on a center table was a large cake that looked like it could feed an entire army.

Lucy pushed Kristen in first and closed the door smiling as Kristen looked and saw many familiar people. Of course Susan stood there in a simple black dress with a grey wrap and her hair was left down with her little curls at the ends resting against her clavicle. And next to her there was Peter dressed in a dark blue and grey as he looked very handsome standing there with his sister. Then off to the side was Edmund who had on grey and green and was sitting in a large comfy chair, and the moment Kristen entered he sprang to his feet quickly staring at her with a smile.

Eomer and Eowyn where both dressed finely as Eowyn looked ravishing in white and her brother in brown and red. And there stood Prince Lianial, Ruen and Handaf all dressed their best in their elven clothes that where as silky and flowing as water.

Susan came up first as she hugged Kristen tightly rocking her back and forth.

"Happy birthday Kristen." she said in a very motherly manner and Kristen pulled back and looked at everyone then at Peter accusingly.

Peter shrugged but had a small smile on his face.

"I shouldn't have told you anything."

"You will forgive me by the end of the night I'm sure." Peter said and Edmund came up to him as he placed his hand on his brothers shoulder the two looking the most comfortable around each other in ages.

"Anyways once Lucy found out we had no choice either. So, might as well enjoy it while we can."

"And we wanted it to be small, so that way you didn't have to feel so awkward. Just friends, and family." Lucy said coming up and taking her hand and pulling her along showing her the mountain of presents and a cake. "Everyone in the castle got you a gift, and see there's even a cake."

"That cake looks like it can feed the army."

"I'm sure it could." Eomer said looking up at the sugary mountain as well. Eowyn playfully slapped her cousins arm and that's when Kristen was just thrown right into her own little birthday party. First there was cake and much conversation.

Kristen was allowed to catch up with Eomer and Eowyn and then the Prince and his two council members. Ruen even hugged Kristen in greeting and Handaf kissed her hand in affection. She found herself actually enjoying the evening as Lucy then clapped her hands and announced that presents would be next.

"Come on gather round!" she said happily. "Go on open Susan's first."

Lucy grabbed Kristen dragging her to the center of the room and then took a gift from the table and handed it to Susan and Susan handed it to Kristen.

Kristen muttered her thanks and then opened the paper as she then opened the box and her eyes went wide.

"A necklace? This is...wow."

It was pretty much all diamonds and emeralds set in silver and it was chained around looking like ivy. It matched her dress and Susan came up taking the necklace out of the box and then pulling her hair back and putting it on. Kristen placed her hand over it and smiled at Susan and Susan kissed her cheek.

"Happy birthday."

"It's too much."

"No, you deserve it. Trust me." Susan giggled and stepped back in line with Peter.

"Next open mine next!" Lucy then took a bright yellow wrapped box from the table and held it out to her and Kristen looked at Lucy skeptically.

"Lu, you gave me a dress."

"Oh that was from Mrs. Beaver, how silly of me to forget. No that was her gift. This is mine."

Kristen shook her head and sighed and then opened it as she pulled out a little wooden flute.

"Mr. Tumnus helped me make it. So I should properly say it's also from him as well, though he got you an entirely different present." she said waving it off with her hand and Kristen smiled and settled it back in the box and Lucy took it settling it on a empty table.

Eowyn and Eomer had gotten her a horse, which they merely told her and that it was down in the stables waiting for her in the morning. They said it was a white mare and it's name was Adarang and that for the season she was the strongest of the fold.

Prince Lianial had given her yet another memento of his mother, and it was a beautifully made sword.

"It was the very same blade she fought with in battle. Lightweight and efficient." he said and she unsheathed it and her eyes widened.

It was like from her dream. Not an everyday dream but the one she had right before coming into Narnia. The elven blade had strange markings on it and it stood tall and magnificent like the sword of a king. Even Kristen had to admit that Rhindon did not look as beautiful as this sword.

"It's name is _Lhug-Nar_."

"Dragon Fire?" Kristen questioned and Lianial nodded.

"Yes. We have been around even since the time of the dragons. It was blessed with the breath of a dragon hence it's name."

"Mine is not as extravagant." Ruen said as she bowed to her Prince and then held out a bow.

The elven items had not been wrapped it wasn't their custom to hide the gift but to flaunt it for the world for they where very proud of their crafts. This bow was made of yew and it had gentle carvings made into it of such intricate and delicate design. And Kristen looked upon it rather fondly. She wasn't great at archery but this bow...this one looked so beautiful in the evening light.

Next Handaf handed her a small white shirt it seemed, but at closer inspection Kristen gasped as she looked at it closer.

"Mithril? I can't, no, Handaf this is..."

"Elven armor. And it is my only gift I can give you."

"This is armor of the Kings, I can't take it. How did you come by it?"

Handaf smiled and then shared a glance with his Prince.

"Did you not know that I am too a cousin of Lianial?"

Both Handaf and the Prince seemed to be sharing a private joke and Kristen looked between the two elves with a hard stare and realized indeed that though Handaf was taller and a bit more muscular he and Lianial shared a smiliar face and definitely had the same hair.

"Then why weren't you at the family meals when I stayed?"

"I am a Marchwarden, by choice, I was out scouting during your stay. And to be sure I do not even attend meals with my uncle. I love him, but the world of royals to not belong to me, so hence why I have given you this gift. I have no use for it, and it does make your skin glow."

Kristen blushed at that and Lucy came over gently taking the shirt and bow and lain it down with the other gifts.

Next was Edmund as Lucy handed him his gift and he walked up to Kristen and smiled. She smiled too as he handed her the gift and watched her open it eagerly. Inside was a silver bottle, and in it a champagne colored liquid. Kristen reached in and pulled it out and examined the bottle as on top there was a feather carved into the glass and little golden etchings where present around this little vial.

"Perfume?" Kristen questioned and Edmund shrugged.

"To be honest I didn't know what to get you, but the bottle is more the novelty than the actual perfume. I had gotten it in Archenland many years ago. It just reminded me of you is all."

"I love it Ed!" Kristen pulled him into a hug and Lucy came over plucking the vial from Kristen's hands as she settled it carefully on the table whilst Edmund and Kristen continued to hug.

As Kristen pulled away Lucy shoved into her hands a small little black box.

"Peter's is next." she said with a grin. "Go on."

And with that Kristen looked up at Peter who was staring at her intently and Kristen looked back at the box and began to open it. Removing the silvery paper from the inside, the item at the bottom made her heart beat twice as fast and her face turn color.

Peter walked over in two strides making Edmund back up and he reached into the box and pulled out a beautiful silver ring with a moonstone on it. It glittered far more beautifully than any item on the table and he took the box from her and gave it to Lucy whilst he then took her right hand and slipped it on her forefinger.

"Happy Birthday." he said softly and deeply and Kristen looked up at him and nodded as she then took her hand back and cradled it with the other against her stomach as she peered down at the ring.

Peter had gotten her a ring.

"Well this is unexpected..." Kristen muttered but it was only loud enough for Peter to hear which made him laugh his one hundred percent genuine laugh. And Kristen could only assume the elves heard as well because they too had large smiles on their faces.


	16. Chapter 15: The Ice Of Winter

A/N: So people seem to think that I've just paired Kristen up with Peter because of the last chapter. That couldn't be further from what happened. I am not really sure how I'm going to choose myself which one I like Kristen better with, but REALLY she's not with Peter nor Edmund so don't worry at all. We have plenty of chapters to go before the end. You will find that even though she's attracted to Peter, she holds on very tightly to Edmund, so she's not going to let him go anytime soon...I promise. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Ice Of Winter**

A month later was no consolation in time or energy put forth by anyone residing in Cair Paravel. Winter was upon them, and it was by far, everyone's least favorite season in the realm of Narnia. One person in particular, the Just King, whom moped about the halls glancing outside at the morning frost daring not to venture out into the world until more sunshine was upon them. Kristen always knew Edmund to be pale, but in that month, that short lazy month, he had turned into a ghost. She watched him often and worried often about her friend...and upon Susan's confirmation was told that this happened to Edmund every winter since the defeat of the White Witch Jadis.

Edmund briefly told her about the White Witch and the hundred years of winter but she never knew to what extent this evil had affected him.

"Ed?" Kristen had been walking opposite towards him down a hallway and Edmund merely had his arms behind his back as he gazed at the windows as he passed them staring out into a dull cold Narnia.

It wasn't often that Narnia remained cold, it was just a lot of fog and overcast and then usually it became a little warmer during the day but mornings where the worst...at least for Edmund.

"Oh, hello." he said casually and looked back out the window.

"You okay?" she stopped right in front of him which in turn caused him to stop and Edmund looked at her and nodded trying to hint at a smile.

"I'm fine really. Don't be so concerned." he reached out stroking her hair behind her ear on the right side and he actually let out a real smile then. "I assume Susan told you, about my seasonal rut?"

"Yeah, she said you haven't quite gotten over _it_."

"You mean _her_. No, not yet. I have a lot of redeeming myself to do, I was the cause for the loss of a lot of life for my stupidity and I deserve nothing less than suffering."

"You look sick. I'm just, worried." she shook her head and looked down at the floor between their feet and Edmund came up as he took her upper arms and rubbed them affectionately and comfortingly before she came in the rest of the way for a embrace.

Edmund didn't feel quite as cold, in fact he felt pleasingly warm. It centered in his chest where her cheek lay and spread to every nerve. A sensation he wished for every morning when he woke up and every night before he retired.

"I'm fine."

"You say that, but you don't look it." she pulled back looking up at him. "Tell me, I wanna know."

He couldn't refuse such a sweet request, especially how wide and hopeful her eyes had become when they looked up at him. And the sweet way she said it, with sugar written all in her voice. He only assumed she was spending too much time with Lucy and her own sugary ways.

Edmund pulled back and reached down taking her hand and bringing it up as he slid his fingers in with hers and held it tight and soon hers clamped down on his and he let their hands fall and he walked along their hands intertwined between them. It gave him courage to speak, and she knew by merely holding his hand he would do as she asked of him.

"It's not easy, to talk about what I did." he stared at the ground and bit his lip cautiously before looking at her. "I betrayed my family, my country, and Aslan. And you in a sense as well. You were destined to come to this world and if _she _had succeeded in destroying everything I would have never met you, and would have never gotten to know you."

"Ed, you aren't betraying me. You take care of me, you always do...it's okay." she pat his arm and leant on it and he nodded and continued.

"She was very cruel, very power hungry.- There was something so cold and evil behind her eyes despite she probably was one of the loveliest women I have ever seen in my life...you ranking number one of course." of course Edmund had to make a joke about it because he wasn't entirely sure all this serious talk would be all that good for him on such a tender subject.

Kristen blushed and shook her head saying nothing but remained looking at him with a hopeful look and he of course obliged and continued his reveal of just what a cruel hateful person the White Witch was.

"She was the ultimate temptation. And I was weak, and I fell right into her hands, giving her what she wanted. She hit me once, and it was the first time I had ever been struck in my life. I think I still have the scar..." he absentmindedly rubbed this knuckle on his free hand across his bottom lip, and Kristen looked and noticed indeed there was a strip of a lighter hugh of pink flesh, she had never noticed before until now. "I think it jostled me a bit, woke me up in a way you know?"

"Yeah, I guess. I've never been hit." Kristen said and he dropped his hand from his mouth and stopped walking as he pulled her to him by their linked hands.

"Now it is my turn to ask if you're alright?"

"It's just hard to imagine you being hurt." she brought their hands up between them and lightly started to trace his knuckles with her free hand and Edmund looked down to see that haunting ring on her finger...the one Peter gave her. He tried to focus more on how nice it felt to have her hand in his rather than the offensive piece of jewelry. At least he could smell the perfume he had gotten her on her neck and that cured a lot of his insecurities in a moment.

"I get hurt all the time." he chuckled lowly. "I have a few scars on my neck, my arms, right foul one between my ribs where I got reamed through–,"

"What?" she asked quickly looking up between them and halting her fingers tracing his knuckles.

Edmund sighed as he looked up and off to the side pretending to admire the wall for a moment.

"Where _she _stabbed me with her wand. Lucy cured me with her cordial but, still, it was the magic that left such an imprint. And the scar will never go away. But I like it...it proves she just got beat in the end. I won, _we_ won."

Her face was shocked and she looked down at his chest and he reached up tilting her chin up with his free hand to make her look at him and he smiled consolingly.

"It's not like it hurts anymore okay? Don't you go looking guilty."

"I wish I was there, I could have protected you, you know..."

"It's not your place. Though, the gesture is nice, you are still rather clumsy on the battle field. Not to impune your honor or skill, but if you went against _her_ your fate would have been worse than mine. I cannot bear it when you trip and fall, imagine what it would do to me, or anyone who cares for you in that matter, to see you..." Edmund couldn't even finish the sentence. "No. I'd rather you not be mixed up in such ugly affairs."

"Thank you for caring."

"Have been since day one." he smiled and she did too. There was a moment of awkward silence until she began to trace his knuckles again.

"C-can I see?"

"What?"

"The scar she left. I wanna see it."

"That would be highly inappropriate you know. Me and all taking my shirt off for you and we are not even courted." he seemed like he was teasing but he was half serious as well.

Her blush on her cheeks went several shades darker and he chuckled as he brushed his thumb over her cheek with his free hand feeling how warm it was.

"I've seen worse, than just a guy without his shirt on." she said in a whisper and his mouth kind of fell open and his smile dropped.

"Who?"

"What?" she looked up at him confused.

"Who have you seen? I hope it's not anyone I know..."

"Ed, I'm from a different time. Guys lounge about in their underwear all the time. Especially in college after too much alcohol."

Even though he didn't understand fully he let out a breath of relief and nodded. It was his turn to blush this time for thinking or assuming she had dishonored herself to a man she wasn't married to. He couldn't condemn her for it, but he could disapprove. And even so he refused to believe she was anything but pure.

"You thought–," she tilted her head to the side with an amused accusing look on her face her eyes narrowed slightly but her lips where starting to curve into a smirk. "You're a pervert."

"You wanted me to take my shirt off and you are calling me the perverse one?" he countered back with a laugh and she shrugged.

"I just wanted to see, how bad it was. That's all."

"Well...maybe one day." there was something hinting in the undertone of his voice as he

bent down and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek before unlacing his hand from hers and turning around. "I'll see you later, I have to go talk to Susan about something."

"Yeah okay." she said raising her hand and waving at him though she was sure he couldn't see it.

Kristen returned to her room shortly after and sat near the balcony reading one of her strange books or writing notes when there was a knock on her door. She stood from her seat closing her book along the way and strode over as she unlatched the door and opened it to reveal Ara standing there.

"Your presence is requested in the Throne Room. I'd escort you but, I have kitchen duty." Ara said kindly though there was something troubling in her voice and Kristen nodded.

"Come see me after your done."

"Alright. I'll bring us supper. We have much to talk about." and at that she curtsied even though she didn't have to and the blond maid turned about and walked off.

Kristen closed the door again and walked over setting her book on the table before she went and headed for the Throne Room.

There inside practically the whole court had convened and Susan, Peter, Edmund and Lucy all sat on their thrones whilst everyone had gathered in groups amongst themselves and where whispering. Kristen looked at the ground becoming nervous as she of course didn't like very many people in the court and Susan smiled at her motioning for her to step up to the thrones.

Kristen wove through the people and walked up the steps before she stood next to Susan's throne and bent down to ear level as Susan leant over slightly to whisper in her ear.

"We will be leaving for Calormen in a month. The Tisroc has given us a formal invitation, wishing of course nothing more than to marry me off to his eldest son Rabadash. We will be taking King Lune's only son, Corin. You will be his caretaker."

"Guess I have no room to protest, if that means you might get married." Kristen joked and then looked out over at the other members of court her tone becoming serious. "I take it this whole thing isn't exactly agreeable to like, everyone?"

"No." she said softly. "I have met the Prince before, he is...well, I don't know what to make of his character only that, it would be extremely rude not to accept. You are a woman and will be extremely underestimated. They do not put as much stock in women as Narnia does...so, you will be apart of my security. Edmund has agreed to further your training."

"So this is what he had to talk to you about?" Kristen looked over at Edmund who was leaning sideways on the armrest of his marble throne looking boredly out at everyone but his brow was furrowed in concentration as if thinking something through. He didn't look particularly pleased and neither did Peter or Lucy for that matter.

"You don't have to, Peter has argued you should stay here in Narnia with Lucy. So at least you have some option this time."

Kristen licked her bottom lip and started to chew on it before she glanced over at Lucy and saw the young girl and her lips pursed into a line. She obviously wasn't happy about not being able to go but a Royal needed to stay in Cair to ensure order was kept on track.

"How are we getting there?"

"Ship, we are sailing around the lone islands and out to sea, we will make port in Calormen in two weeks from setting sail."

"Okay, well...by sea it's faster then by land. If there is an immediate threat it wont reach Cair before us. Whom ever is in pursuit would have to cross the desert first, right?"

"Someone's been reading maps again I see." Susan smirked at her friend. "But it's correct. What's going through your mind?"

"Plans. Say this goes south and it all doesn't turned out as planned, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. I'm hoping for the best."

"From what I've been told about Calormen, they aren't trustworthy people. I mean I know it's all nice to believe in the best, but...realistically."

"I know." she nodded as she fidgeted in her seat. "But we have to go."

"I'll go with you, the danger will be close to you. I want to be there to help."

"Alright, thank you." Susan placed her hand on Kristen's that rest on the arm of her throne and Susan looked up at her again. "Do not tell anyone anything we have discussed, not even your maid. We are trying to keep this as closed as possible."

"Okay."

"Peter will not be going with us as well." Susan said glancing now at Kristen and Kristen looked from Susan to her elder brother whom had a stoic look on his face as he looked out over his subjects.

"Why not?"

"He has to go North to help settle a dispute with the Giants. He's taking Lord Eomer with him. He wishes to speak with you once I'm done relaying what I needed to tell you. So go on." she encouraged.

Kristen then walked behind the thrones and stood next to Peter's right hand as she bent down to ear level.

"I assume Susan told you."

"Yeah." Kristen flit her eyes to him. "She said you wished to speak with me?"

"Protect my siblings for me in my absence." he whispered his eyes never leaving the court. He couldn't look at her, not when he felt so angry. He wanted to go, and he wanted to protect Susan the best he could. Sure Edmund would do a good job as always...but _he_ wasn't there himself and that made the situation harder. At least he could trust Kristen in his absence...one more royal to ensure the safety of not only his beloved sister, but his country. "Will you do this for me?

"I will. I will train hard, I promise." at that Kristen reached up and placed her hand on Peter's shoulder and the High King's gaze turned locking on her hand.

At that Kristen nodded, her hand sliding from Peter's shoulder and walked down the steps of the throne and was done making her official appearance. As she rounded about the corner once out of the hall and made way for her quarters.

Once there Kristen sat on her bed and waited for Ara. And once she came with dinner the two ate in a silence that Ara wasn't quite comfortable with.

"Kristen, is something the matter?"

"No." Kristen lied and Ara nodded. "Yes, but I can't tell you."

"Oh...one of those royal things. No I understand." she said calmly and with indifference as she took a bite of her pork. "But, even if you did tell me...I'd keep it a secret."

"I know you would. You're a good friend, and I trust you."

"Well even if you're bound by royal decree, I am not...so, I have something to tell you."

"Oh, what is it?"

"I might soon be getting married."

"Oh!" Kristen shot her gaze up to Ara and Ara saw the look of resentment on her features and it kind of made Ara feel guilty. "Who?"

"He's a good man, strong and able to provide for a family. I'm nearing twenty, and I haven't had any prospects. Marrying is the only way to save myself you see. He's a Lord."

"Do you even love him?"

"No." she said softly and looked down at her plate. "My mother thinks it's a smart match."

"And your father?"

"I never told you, but he died. Being the servants here at Cair Paravel saved us from destitution but my mother doesn't want me in servitude my whole life. She says I should be able to run my own home."

"What if I payed you, or gave you something so you can be on your own. I don't have much but...you shouldn't marry to save yourself. You should marry someone you love, and at the right time in your life. You aren't that much older than me and that's the scary thing."

"That's kind, and I like being your maid...it's easy since you're clean, and nice, and someone I look up to. But this might be my only chance."

"Do you love somebody?"

"I can't...we're in the same social class. I know Narnia is free, but, he has no money and I know marriage and love shouldn't be driven by thoughts of money but, it's not place to bring a family into the world without the comforts of a good home. We wouldn't have any means."

"You would if I wanted it. I'll talk to Peter or Edmund about it since it's an affair of state, concerning money and land. I'll help you out." Kristen reached over and taking her hand and Ara smiled.

"Thank you, so much. I know I shouldn't have mentioned it...I was secretly hoping you'd help."

"I don't have any siblings, so I suppose you, Susan and Lucy are as close as I'm gonna get to having some. It's not a big deal."

"Thank you." Ara looked near about tears and looked down at their hands and nodded. "I am lucky." she whispered to herself and Kristen nodded.

"When are you getting married?"

"Two months from now."

"Okay good, so I'll talk with Susan or Edmund over our trip and we'll get it fixed when I get back."

"I know you'll keep your word."

And the two finished their meal in much more comfort than before as they where able to talk more freely and Kristen hinted at certain details without fully saying them to Ara. Ara figured it out for the most part and swore herself to secrecy and Kristen made her swear to keep and eye on Lucy while she was away.

Ara took the mission without any form of protest saying it would be an honor to look after her majesty and keep her safe. She even rightfully boasted that she could fend off someone with a sword if she really had to.

Kristen merely felt content that she had such friends to call her own.


	17. Chapter 16: Change

A/N: I am so sorry! I know it's been so long since I've updated but my Revenge of the Titan's story got so popular. I'll try to be better about updating both simultaneously. I do that...I get bored with stories. But, I am thankful I have so much pre-written in advance that I don't really need to worry about thinking much up on the spot. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and I hope it's to your liking. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Change**

The following morning Kristen woke much earlier than normal. It was barely sunrise as she rose from her bed and paced her room unable to feel tired once more to go back to sleep. Her body just felt wired and ready to go so, she dressed herself in her best sparring tunic and strapping her new elven sword to her waist she walked out of her door and strode towards the Western part of the castle.

The halls where grainy and dark and there was no sounds except from her padded footsteps on the marble. It was rather cold and Kristen shivered a bit as she came to Edmund's room and stood there for a moment contemplating whether it was too early or not to knock. On her walk here the sun had peaked slightly over the horizon so first light wasn't too early.

But she didn't have to and yet again miraculously the door opened and Edmund poked his head out. His hair was disheveled and his eyes drooped sleepily as he looked at Kristen standing there and stared stupidly for a moment before realizing she was there.

"Mm, it's barely daybreak."

"How did you know I was here again?" she looked around back and forth then back to him and he smiled as he opened his door gesturing her to step inside and she awkwardly took the first step.

In all her time here she actually never had been in Edmund's room. Everything was in greens, blacks and greys with the occasional splash of yellow and white and everything was refined and in it's place. The only indication that the room had ever been used was the open armoire which showed tunics lined up inside and robes and then his bed which looked like a hurricane hit it as all the pillows where strewn everywhere and the blankets knotted up at the end spilling over the frame.

"Give me a moment to get dressed and we'll head out to the training grounds."

"Okay." she nodded and she walked over and sat down on a chair near his own personal table like she had in her room and admired all the books he had.

They where very similar indeed.

She heard him rustling through his armoire and peered over to see him pulling out a grey tunic as he looked over at her and smiled a bit before he stopped movement all together and made a contemplative face.

"Do you really want to see so badly?"

"Hm?" her cheeks warmed up though innocent to the implications of his question.

"My scar...that _she_ left me."

"Oh, well...you said it was inappropriate."

"I know you wont do anything to me. And if you try I'll just scream like a little girl." he joked making fun of the both of them and Kristen shrugged as she stood up and he closed the armoire door and settled his tunic on the end of his bed before he slowly came up to her and looked down at her intensely.

He reached back pulling his night shirt up and then over his head and Kristen indeed blushed fully as the sleeves slid down his arms and soon he dropped it to the floor. Kristen folded her arms and bit her lip and her eyes honed in on the pink scar that ran between his ribs. It was slightly faded and indeed old but it marred his perfectly toned stomach and his beautiful alabaster skin that was paler than hers.

His eyes searched her expression and he gently reached out taking each wrist in his hand and unfolding her arms and then taking her right hand he gently guided it to the scar. He let her hand go and watched as she stepped a little closer and her fingers glided against the scar that was about half the size of her hand. She swallowed hard and shook her head slightly looking up at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Wasn't your fault."

But the tingling sensation of her hand on his naked flesh was entirely her fault. She continued to trace it and he watched her face, it turned from contemplative to very serene and her eyes trailed up to his and his breath caught in his chest.

Thank goodness she pulled away before he did something rash and she rounded about picking up the tunic off the end of his bed.

"We should get to training as soon as possible. If I could at least get as good as you or Peter at combat, then I'll feel better about this situation."

"Right." he took the tunic from her and put it on as he tied off the strings to the shirt, but she came up taking them from him and doing it herself. He smiled at her and she peered up at him questioningly.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're just incredibly sweet is all. I could have tied them off myself."

"I know, but you do so much for me. I should start doing more things for you. Even if they are the little things that don't quite matter."

"Anything you do matters to me you know?"

"Right." she shook her head finishing his tunic off and then went over and fished his boots out of his armoire. She tossed them to him and motioned for the door.

"I'll wait outside."

"Why?"

"You're right it's entirely inappropriate for me to be in the King's chamber. Whatever will the other ladies of court say if they found out." at that Kristen scoffed at herself and walked towards the door and soon Edmund was left standing there with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah what would the court say?" he chuckled and sat down on the end of his bed and put his boots on and grabbing his sword he rushed outside and met Kristen who was talking with a fawn about something or the other.

The two of them came to the training grounds as it was cold and dewy but perfect weather to spar in. Kristen unsheathed her sword immediately as she spun it around a few times and walked out facing Edmund.

"Enthusiastic?"

"Optimistic." she said and Edmund too drew his sword.

"Let's see if you've been practicing."

And the fencing began. Edmund was surprised, though her footwork might have gained a little, her aim and her speed increased exponentially. Though he still had much to teach her, he was also optimistic that she would become very formidable and her appearance would mask it well.

It seemed as the days rolled on the feeling in his stomach lessened, he wondered if it was just his mind set that had him in training mode as well and pretty soon it was turning out to be more of a daily exercise rather than lessons.

By a full two weeks worth she could hold her own, her feet moved with his and her parry's were one of her strong suits. She could ward off an attack like nobody's buisness as that elven sword was light and just the right weight for her. He was glad Lianial gave her such a weapon, he felt it was just what she needed in this situation...for what might come.

"Alright now that you are catching up even to me in the sword fighting, I'll be teaching you hand to hand." Edmund said after warm ups and Kristen nodded as she looked up at the sky at the cool drizzle. It was cooling her warm skin making her cheeks pink from the exertion. "Sheath your sword, put it up." he ordered of her.

She did as she was told and discarded her weapon settling in on a bench. She then faced Edmund and he grinned as he came up and folded his arms smirking down at her.

"I want you to punch me."

"What!" she looked at him like he was crazy and he shrugged.

"I need to know how hard you can hit. See where you need work. Just in the stomach...don't want to ruin my beautiful face."

"Ha ha." she said sarcastically and looked at him with unsure eyes.

"Oh just do it." he said unfolding his arms and Kristen balled up her fists and held them up more than a little unsure and Edmund sighed again as he reached out fixing the way she was balling her fists and set one in front of the other. "Put your less dominant leg back please."

She did.

"What now?" she asked.

"Hit me." he pat his stomach and she grimaced as she lashed her hand out and hit Edmund. It was barely a punch and Edmund laughed. "Do it again and put some power behind it this time. A dryad hits harder than you."

At that Kristen lashed her fist out and hit him square in the gut and he groaned as he keeled over holding his stomach. Kristen's hands flew to her mouth in shock as her wide eyes watched Edmund drop to his knees and bend over.

"Ed? Ed...you alright, I didn't mean–," she began but as she got to her knees and was rubbing his back he started to laugh and looked up at her with a very amused face.

"Just kidding."

"That was _not_ funny! I thought I hurt you for real!" she hit him in the shoulder and shoved him a bit but he just shoved her back and she sat back on her bottom defeated as she was shaking her head at him. "You're a real jerk you know that."

"Oh I know, but your face was priceless." he said crawling towards her and sitting next to her. She folded her arms and looked away and he chuckled at her childish behavior. Usually she was so mature but the pouting, oh the pouting was his favorite. He leant over kissing her cheek and then resting his head on her shoulder.

"Come on Kristen, do not make me beg for thy forgiveness."

"No less that what you should do. I really thought I hurt you."

"No offense, but the only thing that can hurt me is your words. So how old does this make me?"

"Forty-two to my forty-six." she looked at him with a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"That's not so bad, guess I get a little closer each time huh?"

"Yeah...I guess." she looked down at the dirt ground beneath them and then back up at him and he sighed.

"Let's get back to sparring. I have a lot to teach you before we can go on our voyage to Calormen."

And the next two weeks flew by relentlessly. There was so much training that Kristen was too tired to even attend dinners or lunches or anything really. Her heart was set on doing this, and she told herself it was mostly for Susan but a part of it really was for herself. If she could just get strong enough, if she could just get past her awkwardness she might be able to get out of that content stage in her life.

It was morning, on the day before they were to leave for Calormen and Lucy, Susan and Peter sat in the dining hall and where eating breakfast. Lucy was poking at her eggs and Susan was swirling the tea in her cup staring down at the contents.

"I miss Kristen and Ed." Lucy said softly and Susan nodded.

Peter merely took a deep breath in and leant against the back of his chair.

"We should go watch then." Peter said finally as he stood up and Lucy and Susan's gaze shot up to look at their elder brother.

"You mean it?" Lucy asked curiously and Peter smiled a bit as he picked up a few pieces of toast wrapping them in a napkin.

"I mean it. I'm just as curious as you on how she's doing. Come on."

And with that they gathered food not only for themselves but for Edmund and Kristen and headed out to the training field.

When they came upon the grounds they clearly saw two people having it out with a whole series of attacks and the high clanging of swords beat throughout the air. Lucy gasped as she watched Kristen deliver and impressive kick to Edmund's chest and jump up delivering a blow as the metal sparked as it hit. She was wearing a elven bodice that did not hinder her shoulders or back with any material and her hair had been tied into a ponytail. Her skin was glistening with sweat her brow set and eyes narrowed and all this muscle...she looked totally different.

She looked like a warrior.

"Looks like we have company." Edmund said nodding to his siblings and Kristen turned around and smiled as Lucy, the best she could since she was holding a basket of fruit, picked up her skirts with one hand and stepped down onto the training field as she ran up to Kristen.

"Oh wow, that was amazing!"

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Edmund said as he nudged Kristen a bit who took her fist ramming it into his chest and actually making him rub it and step back. "Ow. I shouldn't have taught you how to punch, cause you're getting too good at it."

"What are you all doing out here?" Kristen asked as she looked between Susan to Peter to Lucy curiously and Lucy held up the fruit basket she was holding.

"We wanted to see you and we brought breakfast." she said and Susan walked forward holding a jar of jam and a kitchen knife as well as a few strips of bacon in a napkin.

"Sounds good to me." Edmund said as he took the basket from his sister and the ladies sat on the bench whilst the men lounged about and soon everyone was talking.

"You've gotten really good." Susan said admiring Kristen and Kristen blushed as she held a peach in her hands that rest on her lap and shrugged.

"Edmund's an excellent teacher as I've always said."

"Maybe you can take me again." Peter said playfully and she laughed and cocked her head to the side looking at him.

"Oh I know I can take you again."

"Is that a challenge from you Miss Wilde?"

"It tis." she said sitting up straighter in mock superiority.

"Ed, lend me your sword."

Ed shook his head as he unsheathed his sword and gave it to Peter and Kristen put her food on her napkin licking her fingers as she stood up. She unsheathed her elven sword and Kristen and Peter faced off in the center of the field. Kristen smirked as she spun her sword in her hand a few times very sharply and quickly.

"You sure you want to do this?" Kristen asked and Peter was taken aback by her confidence. Usually she wasn't so confident, but something had changed in her this past month.

"I'm positive."

"Only fools are positive."

"Guess I'm a fool."

And at that they charged locking swords, but she parried and thrust making him stumble backwards. It was lighting fast as he could have been gutted just then. She took a stance again and they started at each other once more, but she feinted and suddenly ducked down and his feet where swept out from underneath him as she sprang up on top of him sword pointed at his throat and her foot on his wrist that connected to his hand that held his sword.

The spar lasted barely two minutes.

"Guess you are a fool." she got off of him and helped him up as she took a few steps back twirling her sword once more. "Let's see if we can make you twice the fool."

"She's really good." Susan said looking at Edmund. "She's confident."

"I don't know where it comes from, but she's a whole new person when she's fighting. I think she enjoys it now, and thankfully she's a little less clumsy."

"Well you've done well Ed." Lucy said patting him on the shoulder. "Let's hope though nothing bad happens in Calormen."

The three Pevensie's sitting to the side looked at each other then looked to Peter and Kristen sparring and knew deep down...something bad was going to happen regardless of their hopes.


	18. Chapter 17: Voyage to the Forsaken Lands

A/N: Hi...so it's been a while hasn't i?. Basic summary of the current life of me: School semester started, Mid-terms just went down, working a lot beacuse of upcomming holidays, I have developed insomnia and yet with the extra eight hours in my day I still don't have enough time. I've been stressed to the bone...but this is my one free time to update and so here it is. I'm so sorry. Anyways I hope you enjoy this new chapter. happy reading...

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Voyage to the Forsaken Lands**

The next day the ship was being prepared at the harbor for the voyage to Calormen. Kristen was sitting on a crate nearby on the shore looking at the large vessel her hair tied up neatly and a circlet around her forehead as she was dressed in her elven best. She identified with the clothes of this race more and now all of her clothes seemed to be made by the fair-kind...with the exception of Mrs. Beavers crafted wear.

The sun was bright today, giving them promise of a good voyage but Kristen was skeptical. It was a floating mansion practically, and the idea of being out on the ocean was kind of daunting. She liked land, and it would be a lie to say she wasn't scared.

"There you are." Kristen looked up to see Susan dressed in a simple blue dress and a traveling cloak over her shoulders. Her hair had been tied up as well since leaving it down on this voyage would just make it dirty so leaving it up was the only option to stay clean.

There wasn't going to much luxury for baths as well.

"You nervous?" she asked and Kristen nodded.

"I've never been on the ocean on a ship before."

"It'll be okay." Susan sat down and linked her arm with her friends as they look up at the large ship together. "The Spledour Hyaline is the finest ship in the fleet with her tall mast and fine wood work! Plus there will be enough room for us on board and we'll be sharing a cabin."

"I'm not worried about privacy or safety. I'm worried about...getting sick. I don't know if I will or not."

"Oh. Well I'm sure you'll be okay. You and Ed knock each other around enough it shouldn't be any different."

"Oh thank you!" Kristen laughed and so did Susan.

"Is this the ship!" a small voice was heard and Susan and Kristen looked over to see a small blond boy with a small round face and wide blue eyes stare up at the ship in wonderment. He looked no older than eleven and looked very much, actually, like Peter. He was led by Mr. Tumnus who bowed to Kristen and Susan and then pulled the young Prince Corin up in front of him as to not have him wander.

"I present to you Prince Corin, Lady Kristen. Prince Corin, Lady Kristen will be your caretaker. Please listen to her."

"Oh alright." Prince Corin said as he looked up at Kristen and Kristen smiled as kindly as she could.

She was honestly never the best with children.

"Now come along, I'll be taking care of you until we reach Calormen. On you get, up on the boat." Mr. Tumnus prodded along and Corin laughed as he darted straight for the ship.

At that the Captain of the ship a Mr. Potts; who was from Archenland at one point and had come to Narnia and loved it so much he didn't want to leave, came down the gangplank of the ship.

"My Queen, and Ladyship, I have orders by the King to show you to your room for the voyage." he said bowing and Susan pulled Kristen to her feet and the Captain turned as he led them onto the ship.

Kristen looked about interestedly at the wooden boat before her. There was a tall mast, and many sails that billowed white in the sea breeze. She questioned why she hadn't visited the ocean more often before. It was quite a beautiful and clean beach and wide open space for one to just louge about in leisure. The Captain led them below deck where there was a long hallway and he went to almost the end as he gestured to a door.

"Here is your room your majesty and most honored lady."

"Thank you Captain Potts." Susan curtsied and opened the door stepping inside and Kristen nodded her head respectfully trailing after Susan.

Kristen closed the door behind her and they where greeted with a respectable sized room, only the only thing that didn't seem to belong was the giant four poster bed that was nailed to the floor.

"Peter's doing I suppose." Susan walked up to the bed and admired the post. "You don't mind sharing do you?"

"No, it'll be like a sleep over."

"Sleep over?"

"You've never had a sleep over?"

"No." she said quite inquisitively and Kristen sighed as she began to explain and then it dawned on Susan and she nodded. "Well I haven't but I'm sure it'll be fun. Lucy and I share a cabin on voyages sometimes."

"Right side or left?"

"Left." Susan giggled hopping up on the bed and taking a plush pillow she hugged it.

Kristen laughed as she ran and sprang up hopping up on the bed beside her friend and the two proceeded to talk and discuss things. Susan noted how stale the air was below deck and how pale they would get within the week of travel. She made Kristen promise they would see much sun above deck and not stay too cooped up.

So with that the two ladies headed above deck where they where greeted with a bustle of people rushing about and already land looked very minuscule on the horizon. Kristen could barely make out the outline of Cair Paravel and wondered how Lucy was already doing alone without even Mr. Tumnus to be with her.

It was odd to be sure that Mr. Tumnus did not stay, it seems that the faun and the youngest Queen where always attached at the hip.

Kristen looked up to the helm to see Edmund talking with the Captain and she sighed as she looked at Susan whom was giving her a knowing look.

By sunset there was already celebration of drink and food that they had made it past the shoals and where now on their rout to Calormen. Kristen was holding a cup of wine and sitting on a barrel as she watched many of the sailors sit and talk and she went up to the quarterdeck to find some peace. But there she found Edmund leaning against the railing a cup of wine in his own hand and something else in the other. He was looking at it intently and Kristen cleared her throat.

Immediatly the Just King hid whatever wasn't the cup of wine behind his back as he turned and saw Kristen and he stuffed it in his pocket. Kristen eyed his pocket then his face and merely just shook her head once and walked up to him.

"You adverse to having company?" she asked and he swallowed hard and took a long draft of his wine before shaking his head and leaning back against the railing trying to be inconspicuously casual.

"No, not at all."

"I want to talk to you about something since we're alone."

"Oh." his voice sounded a bit hopeful.

"It's about marriage."

At that Edmund choked on his sip of wine and looked at her with wide eyes...of course her statement had nothing to do with the current thoughts running through his mind.

"W-what about it?" his voice sounded uncharacteristically high and Kristen bit her lip staring down at her cup in thought.

Edmund admired her hair and how it looked in the sunset, how much the auburn had turned into the color of blood. Her eyes where so bright and her face was so beautiful he could have been rash and kissed her right there but propriety made him stay firm, as he just stared waiting for her to talk.

"Ara, she's due to be married. Do you know?"

"Oh, uh yes. Lord Byron from Archenland. Smart match, she's a beautiful girl and amiable." Edmund said. Internally he let out a breath, but oddly enough was dissapointed at the turn of the conversation from what he had originally hoped it had been about. Not that he was entirely prepared to have such a conversation...ut it had got his hopes up a little.

"What about _his_ character?" she looked up at him and he shrugged.

"Pleasant sort of fellow, much older than her though. It's a marriage of convenience I'm sure."

"Yeah, why do women do that...marry because it's convenient? I don't see the point in it, _any _of it."

"Oh." now Edmund looked a bit crestfallen but none the less composed himself as he stood a bit straighter and turned from leaning his back against the railing to the same position she was at and stared out at the ocean. "Well, security, money, or just because...or at least what I've observed from my fellows of court."

"What about love? Doesn't anyone get married because they love each other?"

"Well sure. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver and Dryer is married and I'm sure loves his wife very much...so there are some who marry for love. But not everyone finds love."

"Then they shouldn't be getting married. Ara shouldn't feel obligated to marry a man she doesn't love. What if you were forced to marry someone, you wouldn't like it would you?"

"Well, I am a King, I don't have to marry if I choose not to...technically."

"Then why does it have to be any different for Ara. What if she loved someone else, but couldn't marry him because he didn't have enough money to support a family."

"You know something?"

"I-I do. She told me, and so I'm asking you, if you could help. She's my friend and I don't want her to get married to someone she's going to be miserable with."

"I'm surprised though you haven't gone to Susan before I."

"I happened upon you first." she shrugged and took a sip of her wine as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Well I'm glad you did. And when we get back I'll do everything I can for Ara and the one she loves. You're right, no one should marry out of convenience when they love somebody else."

"Thank you, Ed."

"No problem." he said softly. "So what about you, would marry for love?"

"Course I would. It's just I haven't fallen in love yet." she said and looked back out at the ocean. "I'm too young to get married anyways, and," she shook her head as if to shake the thought away. "the thought of having a family terrifies me."

"Really? Why?"

"My mom and dad married young so..."

"And you don't want to be like them. I suppose that's understandable but you aren't your mother."

"I don't know if I've told you this but my parents divorced when I was two. My mom fell out of love with my dad and didn't want to be cooped up in a small town for the rest of her life. She wanted to see places and take me with her when she went. So she did. My dad was left heartbroken and he never got over mom, never even remarried. I don't want that...I don't want to have something so real and perfect and suddenly just realize that it had all been for nothing. All the tears, the pain, the arguing and the laughing. There has to be one person out there, for me, that I never want to be parted with."

"I don't see you falling out of love once you're in it. You're passionate." he said quietly and she scoffed and he nudged her with his elbow. "Really. You've changed too. You've become this strong confident individual and I must say incredibly muscular."

"My muscles must rival yours." she joked and he smiled earning a smile from her in return.

"There you two are!" the distinct feminine voice of Susan rang from the stairs and both Edmund and Kristen turned to see her as she smiled at them both her cheeks flush from something. "Come on there's music."

Indeed there was jovial music being sung in the background by the sailors. Edmund pulled her along as they went on deck as many men where lounged about singing and eating and a few held guitars and where strumming away at them. Edmund took Kristen's goblet and went over to a barrel to refill it when a bosun by the name of Earl came and handed her the guitar.

"Milady sing us a fair tune!"

"Rather not thanks." she said politely and the man tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Curious that a maiden does not want to sing. Usually the female sex is so eager. Come you must know a tune."

"None that you'd recognize." Kristen said with a indifferent look. It was true, she could play a stringed instrument but she wasn't much of a singer. And back home all the songs she knew where power ballad classical rock tunes not the folk music that everyone was so fond of in Narnia.

"All the more better, come!" now everyone's eyes where on her and she saw Edmund smirking at her and he clapped his hands.

"Come now Lady Kristen, admonish us with music." he said and everyone agreed putting their "ayes" and "yes sirs" in as afterthoughts.

Kristen grabbed the guitar and propped her leg up on a barrel that was being used to sit on and strummed at the instrument before it began to lull out a sweet melody as smooth as honey and as sweet as suger.

And then her voice was this deep pleasurable sound echoing out words that matched the tune. Everyone stopped what they where doing and listened–for no one had ever heard a voice such as Kristen's in Narnia. All the women tried to make their voices sound airy and feminine but Kristen's had heart and hardiness to it.

There was an actual soul in her music.

Then her voice at some parts became more louder and prolonged as she held the notes and her eyes examined her fingers as they worked across the guitar-like instrument, and at the last note and the last word she looked up at everyone. A few of the men had even stopped drinking all together as they just stared.

"That bad huh?" she said and at that laughter broke out and Susan came up as she clapped her hands together and placed them over her mouth before she pulled her friend into a hug.

"I didn't know you where musically talented. Oh it was so beautiful!"

"Really, I thought it sounded like crap." Kristen mumbled to herself once Susan let her go.

"Another from the lady!" a cry was heard and Kristen shook her head and smiled.

"Nah, maybe another time. I'll fiddle." and with that she sat down and began to strum on the guitar as she leant back and seemed to find another place for herself in her own world. She had forgotten how good it was to play the guitar.

Soon she near about lulled half the men to sleep and the other half weighed anchor for the night. Kristen leant back as she looked up at the stars still fiddling with the guitar. She felt a blanket get lain across her feet and looked to see it was Edmund. He sat down on the deck as he leant his back against the barrel and leant his head in her lap as she was propped up against a crate sitting on said barrel.

She chuckled and began to hum another tune. That night she went to bed, with all her worries about the voyage scattered into the depths of the ocean.

And it showed, for when she woke the next morning she was refreshed and went above deck to see that the crew was already fast at work and they were making speed on the sails. The wind was in their favor this morn.

"Milady." many of the men said as they passed her and bowed and she bowed back kindly with the nod of her head. She had tied her hair up once more and was wearing an elven robe over her night garment.

She then saw Edmund standing near the Captain's quarters along with Mr. Potts, as they both were pouring over maps spread across a table.

"Morning gentlemen." Kristen said as she walked near and Edmund stood straight a little surprised and the Captain bowed very low.

"Milady." the Captain said looking up at her in awe and Edmund looked a bit surprised as well.

"It's barely morning. Is Susan awake as well?" Edmund asked and Kristen shook her head.

"No. She was tired from all the dancing last night, and the drinking. I uh, crept out quietly. What are you going over?" she came up to Edmund's side and reached out as she placed her hand on a map and looked at it hardly.

It was the map of the coastline of Calormen.

"You are looking to find a place to dock the ship?" she said finally looking up at both Edmund and the King.

"Rumors are true." the Captain said even in more awe.

"What rumors?" Kristen asked.

"The lady of Cair who possess knowledge beyond that of her kind. They say you are blessed with the gift of the elves."

"I wonder who spread that rumor." Kristen rolled her eyes glancing up at Edmund.

"Eomer might have embellished your story. With good reason, for it has taken fifty years to gain peace with the elves and you do it in two weeks."

"Dock here." Kristen said pointing her finger straight down at the map. "It's right outside of Tashbaan and out of their ports control. It is viable for a perfect escape when the time comes."

"You really think so milady?" Captain Potts asked and Kristen nodded.

"I know. People, sometimes no matter how much good intention you put into them...never fully meet that expectation. Their corrupt and the corrupt do not change." at that Kristen turned as she made a small wave behind her. "I'll be in the galley if anyone needs me."


	19. 18: Trouble in the House of the Tisroc

A/N: My word! I apologize most sincerely on being so neglecting to this story and my others. I have had a lot of things going on in my life and just haven't had the time. I plan on moving out, I got promoted at work, finished up my freshman year of college and am taking a break...I am just constantly busy and am never home, so, today I work later and decided to update. Thanks so much for all the reviews, watches and favorites to my stories. It makes me glad that people like my work. I do really love you all, I can't say thank you enough. Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Trouble in the House of the Tisroc**

They made port easily within those two weeks. The days at sea did not hinder anyone in any way and in fact it was a very refreshing reprieve. But said reprieve ended when the gangplank reached the port and the horses were led to the dirt roads of the harbor. Kristen had dressed her finest today, of an elven bodice and her silver elven circlet.

It was hot so she didn't feel like she needed to cover her shoulders much. Besides it was as of the fashion of the elves and she knew it to be more proper than anything Calormen could come up with. She wore armored vambrace's to show she was no ordinary woman as she walked along the ground next to Susan's horse carrying the reigns along for the Queen.

Kristen had strapped her sword to the side of Susan's horse where her skirts covered it fully. If there was any attack along the way she merely had to pull it out to defend her friends.

Once off the boat Kristen looked abroad. The port seemed so dirty and rank. It seemed to be filled with poor and sick, and lower class of working people.

Was this how the Tisroc treated his people of his country?

"Let's get going. It's a fifty mile journey to the city." Edmund said astride his horse his crown atop his head looking mighty and proud and next to him on a white pony was Prince Corin who's reigns were being led by Mr. Tumnus.

The Narnian people set out, finally making it out of the port and out into the desert. It was hot and humid as Kristen's skin prickled with little droplets of sweat which she had to wipe away with a cloth. She had even resigned to using one of Susan's silk scarves to shield her face from the heat because it was so intense.

"You look like a desert bandit." Susan said who now had a parasol in her hands to shield her from the heat. Susan giggled and Kristen looked up at her skeptically.

"How bout you try walking in the sand _your majesty_." Kristen said and Susan merely gave her a small apologetic grin and they continued along.

Soon as the fifty miles ceased after a near full days worth of walking, the walls of Tashbaan started to peak over the horizon of sand. Sunset was proving to be a bit cooler and Kristen took the shielding scarf from her face and tied the white sash around her waist.

The walls of the city neared and so thus Kristen saw the full size of them...a hundred feet up at least and made entirely of stone and sand brick. It looked magnificent, she wasn't going to lie. But there was something in the air that just reeked of something distasteful. Morbid even, and that feeling just settled deep in her stomach.

Kristen put on her game face as the North Gate was opened to them and soon they were greeted with the bustling traffic of Tashbaan. It was a culture shock to be sure, for there where so many parallels to the middle east back home in her world. People walking about in robes, children with leather sandals or no shoes at all, the smell of spicy and thick food, and worse of all...slaves.

Kristen looked over to a stockade of females being auctioned off, all dressed in virginal white, all with veils over their faces.

This place was evil.

But she led Susan's horse along, her senses always perked for anything as their destination was the Temple of the Tisroc.

As they neared a more lavished district the people became fewer and soon they where stopping their horses at the gate of the Tisroc's home. Kristen held her hand out for Susan helping her peer to the ground. Kristen then took her sword and strapped it to her waist as she hid it with the long scarf the best she could.

She did not want to give away her skill...it was a secret, until the right time it need be show.

They climbed a fair number of stairs, through lush gardens and fountains. It was an oasis in the middle of such a hot dry desert. The halls where lined with magnificent colors and tapestries and Kristen saw slaves here and there carrying large vases of oil or trey's of food.

Apparently they were planning a feast in the honor of the Narnians.

Kristen could smell the food already.

But as they came to the top of another flight of stairs there they stood in a small courtyard, and there at the other end was a very fat man indeed dressed in bright orange and yellow, with kohl lined eyes and peacock feathers in his stubby ring adorned fingers. He also had a legion of servants behind him and three men that resembled his face in youthful years.

"King Edmund!" he said loudly and more pointedly than to Susan.

Kristen was always told that Calormen had no respect for women, even if said woman was the High Queen of Narnia.

Edmund stepped up as he shook hands with the Tisroc, though a empty smile was on his face.

"It's good to see you again _oh _Tisroc."

Kristen pulled the Prince into her side her arm around his shoulder and she looked down at the boy and pressed a finger to her lips and he nodded. She fell behind Susan and walked behind her as Tumnus did and Susan approached the Tisroc.

"And High Queen Susan, such rumors are true, you are a flower in our dry desert."

"The compliment is well received." Susan said curtsying.

"And who is this?" the Tisroc said gesturing to Kristen as his eyes looked to Edmund.

"Lady Kristen de Wilde of Auburn. She is Queen Susan's honored friend."

"She dresses so strangely, and she is so pale."

Kristen smiled and then in a swift, sharp, but eloquent sentence she said a few words and tilted her head a bit condescendingly to the side. No one understood, for she had spoken in elvish. Edmund knew her better than anyone and knew that she had insulted the Tisroc.

Edmund gave her a hard look and Kristen bowed her head low.

"I hail from the lands of the elves oh mighty Tisroc." she stood straight once more and the Tisroc eyed her carefully.

"Elves, such a savage race exists?" the Tisroc asked in wonder and a man with a large hat approached and muttered something in his ear quickly as he bowed low and lower as he backed up in line with others. He must have been an advisors of some sorts for the Tisroc's look of repulse turned to that of treachery...or at least how Kristen saw it.

"They are not as savage as you think oh respectful one." Kristen said trying to keep her anger in at his comment. Elves were not savage in the least. They are a beautiful race and are far above that of the pond scum that is Calormen and it's people. Of course, she couldn't say that lest her head be cut off. "They are people of the earth. But alas nothing beats the splendor and people of Calormen, I'm sure. For it is your great city."

"Hmm, I like her." the Tisroc said licking his lips and Kristen felt Corin take her hand that was on his shoulder and squeeze it tight.

Apparently the young Prince was just as perceptive as she.

"Well enough talk with the women, I would like to introduce to you King Edmund, my sons."

He took Edmund by the shoulder and steered him towards the three that resembled him. He started down the line till he went to the eldest.

"And my son, my most favorite son, Prince Rabadash."

"An honor." Edmund said bowing first and then Rabadash grinned and bowed back. It was something about his grin that gave something away...some sort of arrogance. Kristen noticed this too.

"The honor is mine King Edmund the Just."

And at that they where led into the palace by the maids and servants, save for Edmund who was privately counciling with the Tisroc.

Kristen relinquished her protection of Corin to Mr. Tumnus and followed Susan to her chamber.

The chamber was lavished with many things, such as fine silks and cushions, tables of incense and jewels, and small lanterns lit to light up the massive space. A large fountain rest in the middle of the room which actually looked deep enough to bathe in. The maids bowed out behind Kristen and Susan and the door was shut. Their belongings had already been brought up and new clothes where set across the bed.

There was a large bed, and all of Susan's clothes had been lain out for her. But for Kristen a small cot near the window was set up with many pillows and her things lay across it.

"It's alright." Susan said as she pulled the new clothes over to one side. "You can sleep with me still, and you can still have the right side."

"Actually, I'll be moving the cot to by the door. That way incase that stupid Prince decides to sneak in and be a jerk."

"You sound like Peter." Susan said laying across her bed and sighing comfortably into the pillows. "I know what he asked of you."

"I have to take it seriously. I don't...trust them here. It doesn't feel right."

"Curious, what did you say to the Tisroc in elvish?" Susan's brow furrowed and Kristen chuckled as she pulled back the sash at her waist and unsheathed her sword spinning it about a few times. She ran her fingers gently over it and then looked to Susan.

"I called him a fat pig. He wont ever know...no Calormenians have the brain capacity to be able to understand or learn the elvish language."

"That wasn't very nice."

"Well he wasn't very nice to you."

"Well at least for me to show you are trying, wear one of the new clothes. They are divine."

Susan ran her fingers through one of the dresses and Kristen sighed sheathing her sword.

"They were made by slaves you know?"

"I know. But I shant let them go to waste. I will wear them proudly." Susan said sadly but she smiled none the less, trying not to let the situation weigh her down.

She stood up and skipped over to Kristen's things and pulled out a very light pink colored dress which was a strapless sort of thing but barely haltered at the neck with a golden chain. It also came with long silken skirts. But the skirt and top were separate pieces and so Kristen's torso would be free for the world to see.

"Wear this."

"It's nothing." Kristen protested.

"It's no differed then what you're wearing now, only it's a skirt and it has color."

"I-It's different...I have my stomach covered and my legs too. It has a slit up the side!"

Susan looked down at it curiously as she ran her fingers through the material and indeed it slit right at the waist almost.

"Oh well...Ed will like it."

"Right...then that's a _hell_ no."

"Please, please, please." Susan begged. "Just for the party tonight. Just to show how cordial we are and how well we blend in."

Kristen _had_ promised to blend in and be quiet. And if this was a way to keep her promise, then despite her internal cursing, had to do this.

"Fine."

Soon the evening came as the palace was filled with a cool air and the smell of good food. Kristen was tugging down the top a bit as she walked behind Susan down the halls. Susan was wearing a beautiful blue dress but it hid more skin than Kristen.

She wished Susan had picked out something more modest than the barely there dress she was wearing.

Calormen maids had come in to help them prepare and hour before, doing their hair wonderfully. Kristen's was pulled into a high sleek and straight ponytail and little braids trailing down with trinkets of gold pressed into them. Her silver circlet came around her forehead and went nicely with the piece she was wearing.

Susan's hair was pulled back as well, and adorned with flowers as she looked so beautiful. No man would be able to stop looking at her tonight.

The maids led them to a hall, and quickly bowed back and scurried away.

"Here we go." Susan said and walked forward as the doors were opened for her and Kristen trailed behind. Her fear set in then...for she was weaponless this evening.

As they entered the hall, it was filled with dancers, soldiers, nobles, food, smoking–it was a frivolity of the most sinful kind. Sitting on a throne of gold was the Tisroc and next to him was Edmund as the two where talking about something. Edmund seemed a bit more cordial than earlier but Kristen knew better.

His brow was set hard, which meant his guard wasn't down in the slightest.

"Ah High Queen Susan has arrived!" the Tisroc said not bothering to stand up or bow to Susan. Susan curtsied however and went as she held her hand out for the Tisroc.

The fat man took it as he kissed her hand and then guided her to the seat on the other side of him.

His eyes then befell Kristen and they widened some. He surely wasn't blind to her beauty either...and now that he could see her skin he had no other match for barbaric beauty. Indeed her skin glowed in the torchlight as the light sparkle of sweat looked like diamonds. It was fair, but it looked like silken vanilla of the most acute kind and he gestured her forward.

Kristen bowed low and he reached his hand out grabbing the sash around her waist and pulling her between Edmund's throne and his.

"You look like a Calormen sunset Lady Kristen. Please, would you mind pouring wine into my goblet this evening."

Kristen was about to protest when Edmund stepped in.

"With all due respect oh Tisroc, Lady Kristen is not a servant. She is a member of my sisters court and a respected lady. Surely you have a great number of servants that would befit your tastes better than a mere lady of Cair."

"True. I have many servants, but I grow weary. I must have something sweet to look at...and Lady Kristen dear, you are sweet to look at."

"The compliment is well received." Kristen said though no smile or shine of interest was evident on her face and the Tisroc noticed. "But, I am not a woman of such skill to pour wine into your goblet."

"You flatter me dear. One cup, all I ask. You are a guest in my honored home, it is the least you could do right?"

"One."

At that Kristen walked down the steps as she went to a long table and procured from it a vase of wine. She carried it back up the steps and stood beside the Tisroc as he handed her his goblet and watched with such lustful interest as she poured him his drink.

Kristen made to give him his glass back when he chuckled.

"I would like the first sip to be from your lips, if you don't mind."

Kristen looked to Edmund and he nodded and Kristen brought the goblet to her lips and took a small sip before kneeling and presenting it to the Tisroc with a bowed head. She peered up at him to see him eyeing the spot her lips had touched before taking a sip and closing his eyes, leaning back into his more than lavished chair.

"You are dismissed lady." he waved her off and Kristen stood as she walked over to the opposite side of Edmund's chair and settled the wine on the table.

Kristen then went and stood next to Susan faithfully until Rabadash stole her company. Kristen looked to Edmund and he nodded again and Kristen trailed after the two for the rest of the night...that is until she was summoned back to the Tisroc.

"Play me a tune lady. I wish to hear your country's music."

"I am not skilled in the art of music." Kristen said and the Tisroc eyed her as if seemingly annoyed.

"Then King Edmund has lied. Do you lie to me King Edmund?"

At that Kristen looked up in horror her eyes falling to Edmund who was gripping his throne's armrests.

"No! I meant, I am not skilled in the art of music that would please your ears oh Tisroc!" Kristen said this quickly and Edmund looked down to her...she was risking a lot right now.

"Play for me. It is my wish."

"What instrument?"

"Any, just please my ears."

"As you wish."

At that line of servants was brought before her presenting her with instruments. Kristen plucked out the only stringed instrument and began to pluck at it before she sat on the stairs before the Tisroc's feet and began to play. The Tisroc hummed in his half drunken stupor and waved his hand back and forth as if enjoying a fine symphony.

"Sing for me my parakeet." he said and Kristen near about blanched as she opened her mouth and began a Narnian lullaby, Tumnus had taught her on the flute.

Soon the hall became silent as everyone listened to the harmony of music, and the men drank deeply and they stared at the entrancing barbaric beauty.

When Kristen ended her song she bowed before the Tisroc who looked at her lazily and almost tiredly as he waved her off once more and Kristen handed the servant back it's instrument kindly. The moment Kristen hit the floor at the end of the stairs many men where upon her. Some good, some less than good, and some disgusting beyond repair. She felt hands grab and breath on her neck and she pushed at a man who was tugging at the sash on her skirt as the Tisroc did.

He came at her once more and Kristen punched him this time. Now in the past few months her strength had nearly manifested ten fold. She was small but a quiet force to be reckoned with and soon the man was sprawled on the ground behind a overturned table of food. Many of the men backed off then and Kristen righted herself.

She looked up at the Tisroc who was eyeing her again and this time in glee as he clapped his hands like a small child who had received a new toy.

"The barbarian lady can fight!" he chuckled. "Bring me a tiger, a soldier, anything! I must test her skills!"

"No milord!" Edmund said quickly. "Please, she is sorry, she did not mean it."

"Oh but those fiery eyes say different King Edmund. Look at her, a prize she is...like a fine mare for breeding! Why, I normally disgrace women of such wild nature, but her...she will make a fine third wife for my youngest son."

"Then do not waste her away on a spar with a tiger." Edmund said desperately. "And marriage is no good with her, she is already promised."

"Oh, to whom."

"My brother. High King Peter." he said slowly and Kristen looked at him with shock written in her eyes but a frown on her lips.

"Is this true lady?"

"I am." Kristen said smally and the Tisroc sighed.

"Is there anything I can do to persuade you to give her up...or persuade the High King to give her up?"

"Susan is already making her opinion of your son. If a marriage happens that will be our strongest tie...our only tie. Come Kristen, I need a refreshing walk. Sorry oh Tisroc but the wine and good food has me in need of a respite from the festivities. And I _will_ have the lady of my sisters court accompany me."

At that Edmund rushed down the stairs and grabbed Kristen by the wrist, steering her about, until they were out onto a private balcony some distance away from the music and laughter. At least Tumnus would keep a good eye on Susan, and if anything happened he would report back immediately. Edmund sighed as he leant against the railing hanging his head a bit and he glanced at Kristen who stood there staring off into the city.

"You look beautiful, I had not the chance to tell you."

"Susan made me wear this...thing." Kristen rubbed her arms a bit as she folded her arms to try and hide her exposed skin. "Why did you say that lie to that pig?"

"It would have protected you far better if I said it was myself you where promised to."

"I shouldn't have to be promised to anyone. I could have handled it."

"Oh right, because punching a royal guard across the room is handling it!" he yelled and Kristen was taken aback.

Edmund had never risen his voice against her, much less gotten angry at her.

"So you would rather have him touch me inappropriately?"

At that Edmund's face hardened.

"Yeah, didn't see that did you? Well, what other reason would I have for punching him?" she said getting closer to him in her anger and poking him in the chest with her index finger.

"I'm sorry. If I'd known..."

"Whatever." at that Kristen turned to leave but Edmund lashed out snatching her wrist and pulling her back and she looked over her shoulder at him and turned into him.

He reached up tucking a stray hair behind her ear for her bangs had been left down from the up-do.

"I'm sorry." he said once more. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm just stressed."

"I know." she said wiggling her wrist out of his grasp and then sliding her fingers in with his hand holding it. "I'll try better self control. However hard that might prove to be."

"You do look beautiful though, it's going to be hard to fend them all off." he chuckled and she shook her head and smiled too. "I'm serious though, you look beautiful, but not like a Calormen sunset...like a Narnian sunrise."

Kristen's smile faded as she looked up at him. They were so close and Edmund reached up with his free hand cupping her face running his thumb down her bottom lip.

But like the chicken he was he merely kissed the tip of her nose and left it at that as the two wandered about the gardens hand in hand talking aimlessly about something or the other.

And they talked until they had to return to the party to look after Susan.


	20. Chapter 19: An Evil Plot Unfolds

A/N: Hi all. Another free day before I have to be anywhere and decided for a double update. So this chapter and the next are a gift from me to you and I do hope you enjoy them. I know this story is long and it has yet to end, but if you already want a sequel, I would like it if you tell me now. I have a few little snippets of work that could easily translate into the next chapter of this story and since people are so loving towards it, I would wholeheartedly like your opinions. Much love. Much blessings. Happy reading.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: An Evil Plot Unfolds**

The next day Kristen awoke tired. She had retired early with Susan from the party but that was still near to the wee hours of the morning. Kristen was already hot, and she yawned sitting up on her cushioned cot near the door. She was still dressed in her things from the day before and walked over to her trunk pulling out another Calormenian outfit. It was white and blue, a simple cotton material. She pulled on the pants, tying it off, and then put on the top that only reached to the ribs.

"Don't put much stock I guess into covering up here." Kristen grumbled.

She thanked Aslan that she was blessed with such a thin frame, and thanks to Edmund, a muscular one.

She tied the blue scarf around her neck and slipped on the golden flats as she peered over at Susan whilst strapping her sword to her side. She needn't hide it now that she made that wonderful display last night. Slipping then towards the door she took a chair and put it up underneath the door handle as to lock it. Then creeping towards the window she sat on the edge and was about to put her other leg out when Susan stirred.

Kristen froze as she looked over to see, thankfully, Susan still fast asleep.

"Sorry my friend." Kristen then jumped out of the window, and thankfully another roof was there to meet her. She rolled and stood up quickly as she looked over the ledge to see the garden below. Scanning back and forth to make sure the coast was clear, Kristen jumped over the ledge and landed near the fountain. Looking back and forth once more she headed in the general direction of the gate and soon was on the dirt path out towards the city.

Kristen found herself wandering the market as she looked at all the fine jewelry in the stands and the fine clothes as well. It was a beautiful city when you got down to the middle class who worked hard for their earnings.

Looking about she found a fine pair of earrings that would suit as a present for Lucy, as a apology for not being able to come with them. And Kristen found herself not only buying new earrings for the young queen but also buying a silk scarf of yellow.

Tying the sash off around her sword and placing the earrings into a pouch at her side as to not get stolen, Kristen wandered about into the grocery and walked about admiring the vegetables, fruits, and many fresh fish set in ice barrels. Kristen was about to buy an apple for a snack when she heard noise erupt in the square and turned about to see a small boy being handled by a large guard...one of the Tisroc's guards. Kristen settled the apple back down on the cart and walked a little closer to examine the situation.

"Thief!" the guard kept on yelling whilst the boy struggled and Kristen gasped as she saw him draw his sword on the small child.

Darting forward she was in between the child and the guard faster than anyone else could blink, her sword blocking the brunt of the blow easily. She shoved the man back by the force of her blade and he glared at her.

"Who are you lowly woman! For no woman is allowed to wield a sword in Tashbaan the great city of the Tisroc (may he live forever)."

At that Kristen pulled down her scarfed hood and revealed her face. Many knew it by now since her grande arrival with the Narnian royalty. They guard's menacing and angered face dropped to that one of surprise and fear.

Kristen spun her sword around and sheathed it quickly as she glared at the guard.

"You will not harm a child in front of me." Kristen said loudly. "No matter what his crime, even if he has stolen something, should be handled delicately. You are the Tisroc's guard, you represent his honor in these streets in front of his people. What message is that sending if you go about and hurt a child."

"He stole fruit from my cart!" a man said coming out of the crowd of people that circled around.

"Well then," Kristen took the remaining three coins from her purse and threw them before the man's feet. It was more than enough to buy anything in this square whether it be jewels, or food. "That should cover his crimes. You stand before Narnian nobility, I suggest you show a little more humility_ merchant_."

Kristen then turned as she bent down taking the boys upper arm and hoisting him to his feet. She knelt before him as if she where his mother and dusted off his clothes as she then placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Now, you wont steal again will you?"

"No ma'am." he shook his head vigorously.

"Say you're sorry, go on." Kristen gestured to the merchant who was counting the coins greedily in his hands.

"I'm sorry sir." the boy said and the merchant scoffed.

"Street rat." and with that the merchant walked off.

"Forgive me Lady Kristen, I did not know it was you." the guard said bowing before her as was his partner and Kristen stood up her right hand still on the young boys shoulder.

"Beg for his forgiveness, not mine."

"Your ladyship–," he started to protest but Kristen's glare turned icy.

"This ladyship demands it. I am nobility, I demand it."

"Forgive me young boy." the guard said bowing lower and at that he bowed to Kristen and walked off.

After that people seemed to go back to minding their own buisness and Kristen looked down at the boy.

"What's your name kid?"

"Demetri."

"Where are your parents hm?"

And at the mention of parents the boy just looked off to the right not saying anything and Kristen sighed.

"You don't have any do you?"

"No. And I don't need any! I didn't need you helping either, I could have handled it."

"Oh right, getting your hands nearly chopped off for stealing, that's handling it." Kristen chuckled. "Come on, I'll take you back to the palace, clean you up, and send you on your way. You must do as I say, for I used all of my remaining money on you."

"T-the palace of the Tisroc?"

"Yeah."

"I can't go there! That's the royal palace."

"And you have an invitation from a lady apart of the royal family of Narnia's court.. Do you forget that I'm like, a noble?"

"No...well yes, you aren't like most."

"In Narnia my royalty are much different...and what's more much kinder. Come on, before you get into more trouble."

At that Kristen pulled up her scarfed hood and led the way through the market with little Demetri behind her. She led Demetri over the gate, finding that the boy was more than a capable climber as well as a jumper. She took his hand leading him up the garden wall and onto the roof as she pulled him forward and pointed up towards a high window.

"Go on." she encouraged and he did so.

She climbed up first, to soon be met by hands as she was dragged off the sill and was face to face with the Tisroc's guards and Prince Rabadash himself.

"There you are!" Susan made to go for Kristen but Rabadash held his arm out.

"No my Queen, you do not know what your own people will do. It has come to my attention Lady Kristen you stopped my fathers most trusted guards in the market today."

"Yeah, stopped them from killing a small boy."

"Punishment is large for stealing. That is our laws."

"Well they're flawed. You don't like, treat children with cruelty." Kristen then looked up at her guards. "Get your hands off me, if you'd like to keep them."

The guards immediately let her go seeing the seriousness in her eyes and Rabadash frowned.

"Your guards should be better trained, so easily do they turn on their own people for their crimes. What would happen if they turned on you?"

"Now milady–,"

"I overlooked many crimes that have been committed in this city. And you have different customs than I do. But if the Tisroc has a problem with how I view people, then by all means send him to me himself rather than sending his son who clearly does not know much about politics. It is by regional law, that if a diplomatic party sees a crime being committed in their midst it is their civic duty–as long as it does not interfere directly with the law– under their own diplomatic immunity that saves them, is allowed to bestow it upon another."

"Ah but you interfered with the law."

"No, I did not. Your laws state that payment is demanded in the act of a crime of theft. Usually a hand or a finger, depending on how large the theft and the item's value. I payed the merchant three times over than what the boy had stolen which more than compensates for the boy's crime. I saved your father improper fear of his people. What would they think if they saw a young boy get killed over food? This is a lesson you need to learn Rabadash," at that Kristen walked up closer to him.

Just then Susan's door swung open and there stood Edmund backed up with Narnian guards. Kristen did not falter in her speech as she did not break eye contact.

"If you _ever _want to stand a chance with my queen, you will need to learn humility, compassion, and charity to ever merit yourself royalty of Narnia. Now respectfully take your guards and leave the High Queen's chamber...it's inappropriate that you should even be here."

Prince Rabadash frowned as his face turned red with anger. But since Edmund was there he merely glanced at the other guards and turned and left with them following. After Rabadash was gone Edmund whispered to the guards as they stood outside Susan's room and he closed the door.

Edmund did not look pleased and Kristen gave him an apologetic look as she then glanced over at the window.

"Demetri, I know you're still there. Come on in."

From under the window sill, Edmund and Susan watched as a small boy, about the same age as Corin climb up on the window sill and hop into the room. He was dressed poorly and his tan face had specks of dirt on it as well as in his light brown hair.

"You brought him with you?" Edmund crowed pointing at him and Kristen walked behind the boy and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Ed." was all Kristen said and Edmund sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He looked back at Kristen and nodded and then looked to Susan who was looking at the boy.

"Oh he's beautiful!"

Of course Susan would be more kinder in this situation, for one she is Queen Susan the Gentle and two, she had that motherly quality about her naturally.

"Introduce yourself to her majesty Queen Susan and his royal majesty, King Edmund both of Narnia."

"It's a pleasure." Demetri bowed as if he was born and bred to be a royal himself all along.

"What is your name?" Susan asked as she walked closer and knelt before the boy.

"Demetri your majesty."

"Please, call me Susan...and feel free to call my brother Ed, or Edmund."

"Thank you."

"Why did you bring him?" Edmund interjected and Kristen looked to Susan who nodded and pulled the boy into her as she sat up on a bench at the end of her bed, and placed Demetri on her lap.

Kristen walked over taking Edmund's hand and pulling him over into the bathroom. Kristen slid the door shut and then faced him as she pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"Isn't it the same reason you brought me into your home?"

"This isn't our home!" Edmund held his arms out to indicate that indeed where they stood was not Cair Paravel.

"Wherever, you and Susan, Lucy, or Peter are then yes...that is home. What was I supposed to do, the boy doesn't have parents! Was I supposed to leave him on the street, let him starve because of laws? Well if you didn't listen Edmund, I know Calormen law pretty well. What I did was well within my right."

"But it does not look good to the Tisroc."

"When I speak with him next it will be."

"You shouldn't have left the palace walls."

"Guess you should be watching me closer then." Kristen countered back. "The boy stays, and if so I will take him back to Narnia with us."

"He is a Calormenian citizen, he can't just leave."

"If he wants to he can."

"Kris–,"

"Do this if you love me." Kristen said quite seriously and it took Edmund back a bit. He stood there looking down at her, and the determination bright in her eyes. He slumped his shoulder and walked over as he sat on the brim of the basin for bathing and lent on his knees.

He placed his hands over his face and stayed like that for a few moments.

"That's cruel." he said after a while.

"I know, but, I'm not leaving him. I _have_, to do this."

He looked up at her and she walked over kneeling before him. She took his hands and laced them with her own fingers and stared up at him.

"Do you love me?"

"It's complicated."

"It's a simple yes or no, answer." she said raising her eyebrows at him and he shook his head looking down at their hands.

"Do I really need to say it, because I thought it was so clear how much I love you." he looked back into her eyes and she smiled and brought his knuckles to her lips and kissed them.

"Then can you understand, why I'm doing this. That boy, deserves love in his life. And here we are just like, selfishly throwing it around. No parents, no siblings, never anyone to tell him they loved him. You are the Just King of Narnia, and what I see in that boy is injustice."

"Do whatever you want." he said in defeat. "Just be careful."

"Thank you." Kristen arose to her feet and impulsively took both sides of Edmund's face and kissed his cheek enthusiastically.

She turned heading into the room and found Susan wiping the boys face with a clean cloth as he was eating bread and cheese. It seems food had been brought earlier for Susan and she was more than happy to share. Kristen smiled and Demetri looked up at Kristen as did Susan.

"Well, your conclusions?" Susan smirked.

Susan and Demetri had heard everything, and though Susan understood better, Demetri indeed understood they where discussing giving him a home.

"He can live with us, if he wants it. You will be given a home in Narnia, would you like that?"

"Very much ma'am." he said politely and Kristen nodded.

"Then from this day forth you are no longer and orphan, but a Prince of Narnia!" exclaimed Susan. "You will have nothing but the best, though, dear we must get you some proper clothes and a bath."

"You'll watch him then while I go talk with the pig king?" Kristen gestured to the door and Susan nodded though not without rolling her eyes.

"Try to be civil and cordial."

"I'll try my best."

Kristen did not return to the room until later that night. Edmund paced in front of the large doors in worry and Susan was entertaining now both Prince Demetri and Prince Corin. The two boys seemed to get along fine so they where in the corner at a table eating their supper and talking. Susan arose from sitting on her bed and walked over to her brother as she stopped his pacing and took his hand.

"She'll be alright."

"What if they hurt her? We'll never know."

"Well, I believe she is alright."

At that the double doors swung open and in strolled Kristen her face ashen white and her bottom lip split. Edmund rushed up to her holding her face and she swatted his hands away looking down at the ground.

"What happened?" he asked his eyes wide and she shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it."

And at that she walked over to a wash basin and grabbed a rag as she dipped it in the water and took the cloth dabbing her lip. Edmund followed her as he turned her about and took the cloth, cleaning her up for her.

"He hit you?"

"Not the Tisroc, but Rabadash threw a swing at me."

"He did!" Susan gasped.

"Right after I had won the Tisroc's kindness once more, he followed me out into the hall. He hit me, and then threatened me, telling me not to interfere with his plans for you, Susan."

"Plans? I don't understand?"

"Edmund, go get Mr. Tumnus...we should all be here when I tell you what I overheard when I followed Rabadash after he hit me."

Kristen took the cloth from Edmund's still hands and dabbed her lip and winced and Edmund nodded. He looked crossed between livid and concerned but none the less he turned on heel and strode out.

Edmund returned ten minutes later with Mr. Tumnus and the doors were locked behind them by the guards. Kristen was talking with Susan on the bed and both Demetri and Corin where already asleep on a couch near the fountain. Edmund walked over and sat on the other side of Kristen but she stood up quickly as if flinching away from the proximity.

"What I'm about to tell you, is really, like, really bad. We need to flee the city, tonight."

"Why?" Susan asked her face saddened and concerned. "What did you overhear Kristen?"

"After Rabadash hit me, I followed him to the old palaces. There he met with an Adviser and his father. I hid on the roof by the window and overheard everything. Rabadash intends to force Susan to marry him no matter what, even if he has to kill me and Ed to do it. They argued then about, Peter and his rage at what would happen...and then proceeded to say that Calormen's armies where too vast and would overcome the Narnians easily."

"I left after that, I rushed here as fast as I could without being suspicious. We need to flee the city and get back to the Splendour Hyaline, then make way back to Cair Paravel as fast and as quickly as possible. He'll come for you Susan, and I wont let him do that."

"How will we escape?" Mr. Tumnus nervously interjected.

"The same way I did." Kristen said though with a nervous shrug. "Though I don't know how well we can with more people, it was just me this morning. And truth be told...the gate is really hard to climb. It'll have to be open from the dual levers inside."

"Can you do it?" Edmund asked her and Kristen bit her lip and then glanced over at Corin and Demetri. Her brow furrowed as her eyes locked onto Demetri's sweet face and she then looked back to Edmund.

"Demetri, he's a good climber, he climbed the wall with me back into the palace. It's a terrible imposition but we need to get home, we need to warn Peter in the north."

"It'll take too long to warn Peter."

"What if I went ahead once we arrive?" Kristen asked and Edmund stood up and vehemently protested.

"No!"

"I can cross the mountain pass, and you know I'm a fast rider."

"Not by yourself. I agree, it's dangerous?" Susan said looking at her friend apologetically.

"What if I take the Edoran pass?" Kristen said quickly as the idea came to her. "What if I took elves with me. Ruen and Handaf would go with me and I'm sure a few of the Marchwardens would too. If they realize what peril will be upon them if Calormen breeches our borders, then they have no choice but to honor the call."

"It makes sense." Mr. Tumnus said.

"We leave now, we can get through. We can split up, and meet at the port. Edmund, take the boys, Tumnus and I will take Susan. I'm more than enough protection for her."

"Alright, let's start packing." Edmund said as he then walked past me whispering as he went angrily. "You and I are going to have a nice chat later."

Kristen merely rolled her eyes at that and began to pack up her things. Susan was waking the boys carefully telling them to get their things...excluding Demetri since he didn't have much but Corin had to be returned to his room to pack and escorted back.

Once everyone had assembled, it was out the window to the stables with the guard too.


	21. Chapter 20: The Voyage Home

A/N: Here's another one. I totally rewrote this whole chapter because I wanted some suspense and curve balls, drama and emotion pouring out of this. So with that, I hope you enjoy and if I don't end up updating soon I am just very busy. Happy Reading.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: The Voyage Home**

The Calormenian air was thick as Kristen and the rest of the company hid in the bushes near the courtyard gate. Kristen looked to Demetri and then stealthily made her way over to where he knelt with Susan. She took a breath and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't think any less of me for what I'm about to ask of you. We need your help, lifting the gate so we can escape."

"Tell me what I have to do. I'll do it. You saved my life, and gave me one for the better. I owe you." he said confidently and Kristen nodded as she plucked a dagger from her boot and handed it to him.

"You don't use this unless you need to, and if under any circumstances someone comes at you, I want you to run...you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." he nodded as he slipped the dagger into his little leather belt and Kristen looked to Susan who had worry written all over her face.

"Worry not, Sue, we'll be out soon. As soon as the gate is opened, Tumnus will lead you out first and Edmund and the boys will follow."

"I thought you were coming with me?" Susan's eyes widened and Kristen nodded.

"I know, I lied. I'm heading up the rear. Just to make sure you'll all get out alright. I _promised_ Peter, I would let anything happen to any of you and that's what I'm going to do. No arguments."

Susan made to protest but Kristen stood up and with her new-found agility ran towards the gate and with Demetri behind her the both of them jumped up and grasped onto the iron bars. Together they scaled up it until they hit the turrets on either side. The two disappeared for a few moments and the next the gate was being opened. Susan picked up her skirts, giving the turret one last look before she was whisked away by horseback with a guard and Mr. Tumnus at her heels.

Edmund waited at the base of the gate as Demetri climbed down and Edmund looked up at the other expecting to see Kristen. Edmund whirled around to look at Demetri and the boy pressed a finger to his lips to indicate silence.

"She'll be along. She told me to tell you not to ruin the plans...sorry." Demetri whispered as he tugged on Edmund's sleeve.

"She's ruining the plans." Edmund scoffed with a whisper as he climbed onto Philip's saddle and pulled Demetri up in front of him as he set off after Susan with the rest of the guard.

Moment's later Kristen scaled back down the open gate door and landed on the ground. A faun and a soldier waited for her as she nodded to them and pulled the scarf around her head and made way after the quiet Narnia party whom were trying to flee the city without causing a scene.

The city was quiet, and to the naked eye scanning overhead you would think it dead. But as Kristen made it by foot she was trying desperately to evade around guards that were crawling about the place, waiting to strike at anyone that dare be up at this hour. Her back was pressed against the wall and she looked to her two soldiers and nodded to them as she turned around a corner and up a ladder that led to the rooftops. Once safely up higher where they had the advantage, Kristen peered over the edge and saw a huddled group of Calormenian soldiers sitting about a fire.

It was a station, all of them huddled together and talking amongst themselves. Kristen looked back at her guard and then pointed to the adjacent building that was only a leap away. The housings were so close that you could easily jump from one to the other all the way to the North gate...and that's what Kristen was going to do. She stood up quietly, her feet padding along gently as her legs carried her at a speed and with a leap she landed on the rooftop and motioned for her fellows to follow.

The faun had no trouble, and neither did the human soldier and with that expectation the three of them made their came to a large structure that was several feet down, but easy enough to jump and Kristen went first, then the faun and next was the remaining soldier. He prepared himself but as he jumped, he made it short and his foot slipped on the stone. Kristen reached out grasping his arm and pulling him up. It would have been okay if it weren't for the fact that a giant pottery plant fell to the street below, just as a guard was passing by.

"Stop in the name of the Tisroc (may he live forever)!" the guard shouted as he pointed up at them which alerted the others and a horn sounded in the distance.

"Well that's a mouthful." Kristen said as she ran along the rooftops. Suddenly they ran out of rooftops to jump to and Kristen, frenzied looked around for something, anything to get them out of this situation. "We're going to have to go by ground."

At that she jumped from the rooftop towards the ground and rolled to decrease the impact of her landing. Her soldiers followed as they ran through the empty marketplace, diving over barrels and rounding about carts to evade their pursuers and the flaming arrows that were being sent their way. As Kristen made to turn a corner she ran head first into a rather large soldier. He grabbed her and picked her up, but didn't have a good grip on her due to her struggling. Her feet kicked and her body thrashed as he tried to subdue her but as he pushed her against the wall she kicked off and thrust him back. He made to do it again but this time Kristen flipped off the wall and landed behind her attacker and with a swift, sharp kick to the back of the knee he fell. Kristen then picked up another pottery plant and smashed it against his back and he fell forward, and was out like a light.

Running back towards her guard she saw that a Calormen soldier was engaged in battle with the faun. Taking a dagger from her boot she took it in hand and with a skill only Edmund could have ever taught her she threw the dagger. The small blade lodged itself into the flesh of the Calormenian and he fell with a groan and a thud in the dirt street beneath him.

"Come on, we have no time to lose!" Kristen called as they sprinted off towards the North gate.

They arrived, to see that the gate was open...a product of their were twenty feet away from it when it started to close and Kristen looked up at the wall to see that it was lined with soldiers, and now torches lit she saw them standing in front of the gate.

They were trapped.

"By the order of the Tisroc (may he live forever) you are under arrest, charged with high treason." a guard said and Kristen came to a halt. She unsheathed her sword as it glinted in the light and she held her ground.

"Three against a hundred, milady?" the faun whispered to her and she licked her lips and shook her head.

"We're not getting out this way. But we can give the others enough time to get back to the ship. It's a fifty mile journey, as long as they think that they haven't left yet...they're safe." Kristen whispered back.

"We're with you." said the other soldier. "To the end."

"The end's not here. I said we're not getting out this way, not that we weren't getting out at all. Demetri told me, if we didn't make it out the North Gate in time, theirs a old tunnel that leads out of the city through the Catacombs and into the desert."

"How will we get there."

"Leave it to me." Just as a soldier was approaching her, rope in hand to detain her she looked up at him. He caught her gaze and his brow furrowed and she smirked as she whispered in the tongue of the elves, slowly, fluidly, like a mother would a child to coax them to sleep. The guard froze, as did the others, completely enchanted and then turned and engaged their fellow soldiers in battle.

Kristen didn't tell anyone but her time with Aven had taught her a form of mind control or suggestion using a far older language that Quenya. A dialect so rare, it was virtually forbidden. But this situation was dire, and they were in need of a way out.

Turning on heel, using the distraction Kristen ran to the left and using the wall as a guide they made their way to the Catacombs of the city. They were being followed however, and running out of options and escape routs.

"I see them in the distance milady!" the human soldier said at her side as he pointed.

"Run, keep running!" Kristen pushed them along, trying to evade around the shots of arrows that whizzed past them into the night. Then the sounds of horse hooves were being heard and Kristen looked back and found to her astonishment that it was Edmund. In fear of her life, and in fear of the situation she pushed her anger at him to the side as he held the reigns of Susan's horse, making it gallop next to him.

He let go of the reigns as the human soldier of Kristen's guard caught them, and hoisted himself on the horse and the faun with one leap jumped on skillfully. They darted ahead of Kristen as she took Edmund's hand and he hoisted her up behind him. Wrapping her arms tight around him, they fled through the Catacombs of the city, to leave Tashbaan far behind.

They kept riding, sending the horses one, driving them to keep galloping fast. Kristen looked at Edmund's back as she burried her face between his shoulder blades.

"You came for me?" she asked and his answer was hard, but full of intent.

"Yes, stupid, I came for you. And truth be told, I am very livid with you right now."

Kristen let out an uneasy breath and nodded.

"Thank you, Ed."

"Course." was his softer answer.

Once back at the port, everyone could breath a little easier, but that didn't mean they were out of danger. As soon as Edmund rode up the gangplank with Kristen the ship was ready and set to sail. Kristen was now currently tucking Demetri and Corin in when there was a soft knock at the door and Kristen looked over her shoulder to see Edmund standing there.

He didn't look pleased.

He nodded his head out and Kristen stood up as she walked out and gently closed the door behind her. Kristen followed Edmund until they reached his private quarters and the Just King opened the door gesturing inside. Kristen looked at him hardly and then walked in without a second look.

Once she was inside the door slammed behind her and she turned around to meet a livid Edmund.

"Are you insane!" came the rise of Edmund's voice and Kristen stood her ground and folded her arms. "You could have died, gotten yourself killed...d-do you have a death wish!"

"No."

"No what!"

"No to all of it." Kristen said calmly. "If I hadn't stayed behind, no one would have made it out the gate in time. We all knew that it wasn't going to be easy."

"My word woman!" he said exasperated as he sat down on the end of his bed and placed his face in his hands as he lent over his knees. "You don't realize," he said a tad calmer, but the edge was still in his tone. "how much my heart almost died when I realized you were not behind us."

"You should have gone."

"And leave you here!"

"Yes! I would have found a way home."

"You know maybe teaching you all of this swordplay and fighting has gone to your head Kristen. You are still small and a woman and very much in danger...do you realize that?" Edmund looked up at her and Kristen rolled her eyes and shook her head and Edmund stood up as he looked at her eyes wide and wild. "Dammit woman I love you and you are killing me here."

Kristen looked up at him her eyes as equally wide as his and Edmund closed his eyes and his mouth tugged into a sad frown. He opened them and Kristen saw how tired he was. His shoulder were slumped as he looked like everything had come crashing down in a moment.

"Kristen." he said softly. "I love you. And even if you don't feel the same way...don't do that to me again. Promise you will be a little selfish for once. Promise me that if it came down to it and you had the chance to run you'd do it."

"I'm not gonna run away anymore. I can't promise that."

"Then at least, don't go where I can't follow." Kristen watched as Edmund's eyes started to gloss over and suddenly the King before her was just a seventeen year old boy, scared, and afraid. Edmund dropped to his knees before her, tears streaming out of his eyes and she caught him the best she could as she sank to the ground with him. She held him, the shock wading through her like the tide against the hull of the ship. The fabric of Edmund's composure faded and he let out all the hurt, pain and frustration he had pent up in the last few years.

"Edmund...I won't leave you. I promise."

The next morning was a tiring one as the course was set back to Cair Paravel's port. Kristen was sitting in the King's Study with Demetri trying to teach him the basics of elvish. She was tired, and had stayed up most of the night coaxing Edmund to sleep. Finally once the Just King had drifted off, she exited the chambers and told no one to enter until the King was well rested. To occupy herself, she took Demetri aside and was now attempting to educate him.

Demetri looked up from his book and writing to see Kristen leaning back in a chair on the other side of the table, glancing out the window. His face furrowed in thought and he set his quill down and sat up straight.

"Miss Kristen...why did you take me from Calormen?"

Kristen's eyes turned to him and she smiled a bit and shrugged.

"I guess, because it was done for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not from here...Narnia, I mean. I come from a place very far away and the Kings and Queens took pity on me and gave me a home. However temporary this home is, it's still home. I have never felt more loved, than I do when I am with Peter, Susan, Lucy and Ed."

"Would I have that feeling, when I come to Narnia?"

"In time. We all need to feel love. And I can assure you that even though we have just met, I will do my best to love you, and take care of you."

Demetri nodded and he took a deep breath and fiddled with the quill in front of him, his thoughts agitating him a bit.

"My parents were killed by the Tisroc when I was five. I lived with my uncle for a while in a fishing port a few miles south of Tashbaan. I ran away when I was old enough, because, he was cruel and mean. I thought it'd be best to be on my own. I see now, that if I hadn't left, I would have met you Miss Kirsten. Is this what Aslan wanted?"

"You know of Aslan?"

"Sure, the great Lion from across the sea. Legends in Calmormen, but truth in Narnia. Miss Susan told me was real and that one day I might meet him."

"Someday you might."

"Have you met, Aslan?"

"No, not face to face at least. But I have seen him in my dreams, and he has guided me to where I need to be. He's helped me become a better person."

"I don't believe you could ever be less than a better person, Miss Kristen. At least, King Edmund see's that in you."

"What?"

"Well, he loves you."

Kristen looked at him shocked and Demetri smiled a bit and looked about the room before settling on looking back at his notes.

"And what gave you that impression?" Kristen lent on the table and Demetri shrugged.

"He looks at you, like how I remember my father looked at my mother. I was only five, but I remember. You kind of look like my mother. Except her hair was light brown, and her eyes were just green. She was very pretty. What does your mother look like?"

"Me. She looks like me."

"Do you miss her, wherever she is?"

"Yeah, I do. I miss my dad too." Kristen said sadly as she turned again to look out the window. "Go ahead and finish off the rest of your notes, and you can head to the galley with Corin for lunch."

"Yes, Miss Kristen." was Demetri's simple reply and the sounds of scribbling and silence filled the room once more.


	22. Chapter 21: Events Leading to a Moment

A/N: I'm Back! Or well...trying to be back. I'm sick, with the Flu and decided to muster up enough energy to upload and update. Good thing I have my stories saved on my other computer or else, this would have taken much longer. I'm almost done with this story, I've got maybe a few more chapters and then an Epilogue so, if you want a sequel let me know now...I have some ideas. Thank you all so much for your support of my writing. I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Events Leading to a Moment**

The ride back home was pretty unsuccessful but filled with worry about Narnia. Would they make it in time? It was the question on everyone's brain...especially Edmund. Poor Edmund had no breathing room, and all Kristen could do was sit in his room with him and watch him fall asleep, as he rest his head in her lap most nights, and others holding her hand. She felt bad for him, the kind of pain and pressure he was under and what kind of responsibility he had in the absence of his older brother.

"Land ho!" it was about the fourth day into their trip that the call was made, and was heard below deck.

Kristen had been reading to Demetri, in elvish, stopping ever so often to see if the boy was keeping up. He was gifted, and a smart child. She was happy to have found him a new home. Then a commotion was heard above deck and Kristen set her book down and listened.

"Land ho!" was the cry and Kristen stood up with a jolt, leaving Demetri to follow behind her. They made way above deck, the clear sky to be seen and there, before them was a sight to behold.

Over the horizon a strip of land was seen, and in the distance a glittering castle stood on the cliff side. Narnia.

Home.

"Is that Narnia?" Demetri asked and Kristen nodded as she placed her arm around the boys shoulders.

"Yes, your new home. You will enjoy Cair Paravel, and you will especially enjoy Queen Lucy."

"It's beautiful." he said in awe and Kristen grinned and nodded.

"You've seen nothin' yet."

Kristen stood with Demetri at the head of the boat, watching as the land came nearer, and the sparkling castle on the hill did as well. It was almost a sigh of relief as Kristen saw a young girl, waving down the boat by the beach with the entire court behind her.

"Lucy!" Kristen waved and Susan came striding up behind her and waved as well.

"Home." Susan said happily.

The ship docked and soon Kristen was running down the gangplank before everyone as she embraced the young Queen with such familiarity.

"I have missed you so. I did not quite understand why you were all returning so soon, but none the less grateful." Lucy said as she in turn hugged her siblings. Lucy's eyes then caught sight of the young boy who stood at Corin's side, dressed in fine Narnian wear despite he was tan and had a mop of dark rich brown locks. "Who is this?"

"Prince Demetri of Narnia." Kristen said pulling Demetri into her by his shoulder. "I will be taking care of him."

"You go to Calormen to find Susan a husband and you return with a son?" Lucy gasped and Kristen shook her head with a smile.

"No Lu... just a boy...not my son or anyone's son. He just needs a home is all." Kristen's expression them became a bit more grave her eyes darkening. "But we have much to discuss Lucy. We should get back to the castle."

"What's wrong?"

"We might be on the war front with Calormen." Edmund said appearing beside Susan as he was looking at his youngest sister quiet seriously. "Our trip did not go as according to plan."

"It never does." Lucy sighed. "Come on. I got your letter, there's baths and food waiting for you up at the castle."

Lucy turned leading the way and Kristen, Edmund, Susan and the others had no choice but to follow along. They all exchanged looks, happy and relieved to be home, but worried. How will this all turn out in the end?

Kristen was shown to her room, and immediately greeted back by Ara and her smiles and hugs. She seemed better than the last time she had seen her and her hair was twisted up nicely into a very beautiful bun.

"I am so glad you are home." Ara said still locked in an embrace with her lady. "Awful rumors have been spreading. When Queen Lucy received King Edmund's letter...oh, dear it was frightful. I have never seen Queen Lucy so...disturbed and angry."

"I can't imagine." Kristen said softly as the two girls sat on the end of Kristen's bed that she had so longed to sleep in for weeks.

"So, what was it like?"

"It was hot, different, a whole nother world. I didn't like it." Kristen sighed. "It's just, so horrible how the royal family treats their people."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I have to discuss it with them. My idea is to go and get Peter in the North and bring the rest of our troops to our Archenland borders. Stop Prince Rabadash before he breaches Narnian lands."

"That ride is three days to the Ettinsmoor if you take the passes. It's snowing this time of year." Ara said shocked at the idea. "No one can make it, they'd freeze to death. The snow is so thick it can't be treaded by horses."

"Elves have passages through the mountains. Well kept paved roads."

"They do?" Ara's eyes widened.

"One such road runs right out of Mirkwood. I studied the bordering maps and things like that when I was at Edoran. There's a pass, only used by elves of that region to take safe haven through the mountains and into the Ettinsmoor, then to the wild North where their largest city is. It's called the Galhadron or the White City. It's legendary and happens to be near where Peter is stationed."

"Do you think, they'd help?"

"No, not the white elves. But Prince Lianial and his people would. I know Ruen and Handaf would come immediately, no matter what was ordered of them."

"It is such a blessing we have such friends."

"Yeah." Kristen nodded.

"Well I've kept you too long. Let's get you to bath and in some clean clothes. Mrs. Beaver has been setting to work on some new garments you'd like. No dresses, but she's tried to recreate some elvish pieces. Some of the finest work to be sure." Ara grinned as she got up and went to the armoire as she opened it and pulled out tunics.

It was beautifully made with silvers, forest greens, reds, yellows, rich plums, and even a golden one that looked made for a queen. Some of them had more of a feminine touch with long waistcoat tails or clinched trains of extra material that ruffled from the lower back down. They were almost a dress, but not quite.

"They're beautiful."

"Here, the red one is perfect." Ara handed Kristen a pair of brown leggings, the red shirt and some other clothing articles. "The bath is ready. I'll just start unpacking your things."

"Oh, uhm, I got Lucy some presents. Keep them out, I want to give them to her later."

"Oh alright."

"I got you something too." Kristen said as she walked over to her travel chest, flipped open the lock, and then dug in it. She pulled out a golden tassel belt with beads of emeralds on it. Handing it to Ara, the young maid looked at it in awe.

"This is...expensive looking."

"You deserve it. Besides, it's a gift. Calormen may be a vile country, but their art and clothing are of a fine quality. Take it...and use it to spruce up a dress during a ball. You might catch your true love's fancy." she said imitating Ara's accent perfectly.

Kristen laughed as she walked to her bathroom and undressed and got in the tub. She bathed quickly and rubbed her hair out letting it dry as she got out and dressed. Pulling it back, as it was slightly damp she laced up her boots and then walked to the door.

"I have to be in the throne room before dinner to meet with Susan, Edmund and Lucy. Don't worry about waiting up...you can go do whatever you like."

"Thank you for being my friend, Kristen." Ara said quite seriously. "I couldn't have asked for a better person to serve."

"I couldn't have asked for a better server." Kristen grinned. "Go eat, you look...as Ed would say...peaky."

At that Ara let out a large laugh and Kristen shut the door behind her as she trotted off down the halls. It was nice with the familiar views of the large open castle halls, and it's fine Narnian tapestries. She saw Narnians walking about and people conversing with them. She saw women in fine modest dresses and men in fine tunics and dressings. Calormen was such a savage place, she was glad to be in something so refined.

And at that Kristen stopped and smiled incredulously at herself. In her minds eye she sounded like such a snob. She had reason enough since Rabadash had hit her. She shook it off and turned right into the throne room to see Edmund talking to Lucy and he stopped upon hearing someone enter. He looked to see Kristen and noticed that she smelled like mint and water and assumed she had just finished her bath.

"You look refreshed." Lucy said with a smile.

"I feel refreshed. So what are we talking about?"

"Edmund just told me. He hit you?" Lucy looked quite stricken and Kristen slowly nodded. "The nerve of that horrible man! You don't deserve it...why is he doing this, I don't understand."

"He just hasn't gotten what he wanted. So he's trying to take it by force." Edmund growled as he walked up the steps to his throne and sat down in thought. "We don't have enough of our troops to defend the borders."

"What if we recruited from the villages?" Kristen asked. "I'd hate to suggest it..."

"No...we don't impose a draft in Narnia." Edmund said and Kristen nodded. It would make sense that they would have that rule since the time all the Pevensie's were from was a time where young men were forced to join the war effort.

"I'll ride North then."

"You wont make it in time, Kristen." Susan said logically. "It's too far, and you wont make it alone."

"Who said I was going alone?" Kristen asked as she sighed. "I was going to take the pass out of Mirkwood. It shortens the ride by a day and if I warn Lianial he might want to help."

"We shouldn't involve the elves." Edmund said strictly.

"Why? They are as much apart of Narnia as the next cougar or bear. Give them a chance to form a true alliance with us. If we ask, they will come to war with us against Calormen. The moment Rabadash sees an elf on the battle field he will wish he had never come. And then logically, bringing back the troops will allow us security. There will be two waves. Edmund and Lucy can take the regiment stationed here and start heading to Archenland borders whilst, Susan stays here with a guard." Kristen looked at Susan whom didn't look pleased but nodded none the less. "Then I'll come in with Peter, we'll be the second front if Calormen happens to break through. Either way, Narnia will be defensible and as long as the line holds they wont stray into our borders, into our villages, hurting our people. It's a necessary risk, one that we must all take."

Kristen eyed Edmund and he sat there staring at her and Kristen walked up to the base of the steps and knelt down.

"Ed...I love you. You are one of my greatest friends. But, I'm here, and I'm stuck here...and this has become a home to me. Do not let me see you and Lucy die, or Susan taken away, or heaven forbid Peter get hurt. Mrs. Beaver, Mr. Tumnus, Dryer, Ara, Lord Penter who works in the kitchen who gives me food when I sneak in the middle of the night,"

That earned a half sob and a laugh from Susan who was holding a hand over her mouth delicately her eyes overflowing with tears. Lucy was smiling and looking at Kristen with a warmth in her heart, and Edmund...dear Edmund's heart was breaking.

"You're my family. And I will _not_ give up on this family. I have strength and skills and you wont let me use them. So please, Edmund, let me do this."

"Edmund, let her." Lucy said softly and Edmund rose as he walked down the steps and knelt in front of her. He took her hands and held them as he looked into her eyes.

"Promise me you'll come home safely."

"Promise."

"I'll take care of Demetri." Susan said and Kristen and Edmund stood up and Kristen turned to Susan and nodded.

"If I do die, take care of him. Teach him things."

"You'll get to do it." Lucy smiled. "You'll be his mother."

"Yeah. I think I can do that."

"So when are you leaving?" Edmund asked, his hands still gripping hers.

"As soon as possible."

"Now?" Lucy asked disappointed.

"After dinner. But, before that, I have gifts for you. I'll have a maid fetch them...you'll love them Lu."

"Presents! Oh joy!" Lucy grinned and Kristen couldn't help but laugh. She loved Lucy so much. She loved them all so much. Narnia, the sea, the people...

Kristen sat at dinner in the hall with everyone, the room filled with everyone's voice but her own. She was leaning on her arm rest of her chair and staring at her barely touched plate. Her thoughts swam as she settled her goblet down and then arose.

"Kris?" Lucy asked and Kristen just smiled and turned walking out of the hall.

She needed to find a place for herself, just for a moment, and just to think. Slowly her feet took her through the darkened halls of the castle, the only sounds coming from the soft padding of her boots. She looked about this place and knew that if she did not try do to something it would be lost forever. The one place, besides her parents homes that she felt completely safe.

Kristen rounded a corner and started for her room. She decided she would leave in the morning after a nights rest. After all it's been so long since she just slept in her own bed.

Her room was dark as she entered, the only light coming from a single candle in it's stand next to her bed. Ara must have left not too long ago after tidying up her belongings she brought back from Calormen. The girl did more for her than needed, but Kristen was none the less grateful.

Taking off her jacket and boots, Kristen slid into bed and sat there, propped up against the headboard. Her eyes stared off into space, her thoughts overruling her body. She became unnaturally still, like she had been dipped in stone.

"You're worried." a voice said and Kristen looked up to see perched in the middle of her room, Aslan. She wasn't surprised to see him there, but he was more vivid than any dream she had. Was he real? Was the great Lion really before her? As if reading her thoughts the elder lion smiled and walked towards her and hopped up on the bed as he sat down. He shook his mane and Kristen sat up as she reached out placing her hand in his fur. He was soft, but the wiry hairs were coarse as well. He was a calming presence but, he wasn't tame.

"I don't know what to do."

"Do you want to know why I brought you here, child? To Narnia."

"Why?"

"Because you have the ability to love more so than even I can. I hear it, all the time. I hear every beat of your heart and how it beats for those you love. You are far from home, but you were far from being thrust here without your consent."

"I wanted to come." Kristen nodded.

"I gave you the choice, you did not have to follow me into the woods that night. But you did."

"And now I'm here." Aslan nodded and Kristen's brow furrowed in thought. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to believe. Face your fears." was all he said and suddenly Kristen was being shaken by the shoulders. She was brought out of her trance by Edmund who was sitting across from her looking very worried.

"Ed?" she breathed and he looked at her unsure for a moment.

"I came to see if you were alright. I knocked on the door a few times and found no answer, so...anyways I found you sitting there looking...well...dead. You near about gave me a heart attack." Edmund said and she closed her eyes and shook her head as she brought her hands up rubbing her eyes.

"No, uh, not dead." Kristen said as she looked down in thought.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw Aslan." she said softly and she looked back at Edmund who looked surprised but he nodded as he took it at face value.

"What did he say?"

"He said a lot of things. And there's one thing I don't understand."

"You can tell me." Edmund said taking her hand and she nodded.

"I asked him what I needed to do, and he told me I needed to believe, and face my fears. But since I've been in Narnia, I've done nothing but face my fears and become a new and better person. What more do I need to face? I have fears but, I can't face them all, that would take a lifetime."

"Maybe he meant, the one fear you've been holding onto for so long. I know mine is betrayal...I'm so afraid I will betray everyone again. So I fight it all the time. But I don't try to hide it anymore. I let it out in the open and I live with it because it's apart of who I am."

Kristen thought for a moment as she shut her eyes tight, hung her head, and suddenly tears started to flow down her cheeks, descending into the white night shirt she was wearing. Edmund's hands cupped her face, gently pushing the tears back and he whispered softly to her, comforting words of such sweetness they felt like it was making everything harder.

"I love Peter." she said softly and Edmund's hands stopped their movement and his voice faded away.

She looked up at him, and his face, shone in the moonlight, how pale and stricken it was. He looked at her, and she visibly saw pain racking through his body.

"And I love you too Edmund. I love you both. And I've been so afraid to show it, or admit it, because loving two people is unfair. I don't want to lose what we have, all the things we've accomplished together. I don't want to hurt you. I can't help the way I feel...and I think Aslan is making me choose. Facing my fear of loss."

"You love us both?" he asked quietly.

"I do."

"I can't sit here and pretend that's okay." he muttered. "I have sat back and been unselfish, and you know how I feel about you. I can't say that if you choose Peter, that it will not affect how I am to you. You will lose one of us, you cannot have it both ways."

As painful and harsh as the words were, they were the honest truth.

"I can't decide."

"Then there is nothing more to discuss." he said as he got up from the bed and started for the door. He paused for a moment saying the last words he might ever say to her. "I don't wish ill on you or your journey. But if you do go, know I wont be waiting for you when you get back. If you leave you lose me, you lose us, and everything we've become."

Edmund wanted her to get up and protest to him leaving, to take his hand and pull him back and say that she chose him. But she didn't move, she just let him walk out the door and once outside her room he broke into a jog to get away. He needed to get away. The Just King no longer felt he had a heart anymore. It was stolen, ripped right out of his chest and left on the floor at Kristen's feet.

Kristen sat in her room staring at the door and she wiped her eyes that had tears flowing out of them again. She had to believe now...believe that her leaving was for the best. Edmund had been cruel making her choose between Narnia and love, but she trusted enough in Aslan to know it would work out in the end. Her fear of loss, was eating at her thoroughly in this moment, but she was brave enough to take the first step.

Kristen packed her bags that very night, and she was gone by sunrise without a word to anyone or any creature.


	23. Chapter 22: For Narnia

A/N: Well hello everyone. I've been just completely busy. But as it is I am typing with one hand, and very slowly might I add...I have cracked my shoulder out of place yet again. It seems my free sick days have turned into update days...well anyways...this is important. I'm ending this story soon. Sad isn't it? I feel like we've all gone so far, and come so far, and I feel like I went on a journey with this characters and the way I wrote this story. I hope you all liked it and I do appreciate each and every one of your reviews, you give me such good self esteem about myself and my writing. So here's how this is going to go before I ramble on too much and bore you to death... there will be this chapter, the last chapter and then the Epilogue before it is all done with. Then if I can finish more of what I have planned next...well let's just say we might be venturing into the next tale of the Narnia Series. Prince Caspian...maybe? Happy reading.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two : For Narnia**

She rode on fast through the snowy passages of Mirkwood as she galloped along in the snow her ever faithful elven companions behind her. She had left at sunrise, and now it was peaking over the horizon. Her only mind set was to still this oncoming war in it's tracks to keep her from dwelling on her fall out with Edmund. Only Ruen and Handaf had decided to escort her to the snowy north. It was a decision that was almost instantaneous with no hesitation on the elves part. Lianial had decided to lead an army of two hundred to the borders of Narnia whilst Kristen retrieved the High King in the North.

"We are almost there Kristen, ride bold and head on through the mist." Ruen said as her gaze was set dead straight in front of her. "We near the encampment of his majesty."

It was as if the horses knew how close they were for they sped up that much faster, even though they had been riding for three days straight now.

Soon they where riding through rows of many tents and many men stared at them as they made for the head of the encampment. As they arrived Eomer stood there with several guards all armed as he looked up at the strangers all hooded with silver cloaks.

"Show your face strangers. I will not allow you any further until we can decipher you from friend or foe."

"I most certainly hope I am a friend, Eomer, son of the Marques Horse Lord, and Marshall of the Mark." Kristen said as she pulled down her hood to reveal her face.

"Kristen!" he said and Kristen gently slid off her horse as well as her elven counterparts whom too unmasked themselves. "You are supposed to be in Calormen."

"I have some bad news. I must speak with Peter. Where is he?"

"Come, I'll take you to him." Eomer said sternly as he then looked to the elves and Kristen sighed.

"They'll stay here, I only wish to speak with Peter alone. It's a family matter."

"Alright."

Kristen followed Eomer along hurriedly and putting the hood of her cloak up to keep her face warm. She hadn't seen snow in so long, for most of Narnia was still a warm place even in winter. Eomer came to a magnificent tent, and it definitely befit the High King of Narnia.

"He is in there." Eomer gestured inside and Kristen nodded as she stepped through the tent flaps.

Peter was pacing as he read a piece of paper and stopped once he noticed the presence of a hooded figure. He stared at the form for a while before standing a bit straighter.

"Who are you, and why are you in my tent?"

"Oh real nice Peter." Kristen pulled back her hood to reveal her face. It was much warmer in the tent than it was outside. "Way to greet me after my long absence."

"Kristen!" he dropped the letter and he took a step towards her but he faltered as he quickly composed himself. "What's wrong? Why aren't you in Calormen?"

"Something's happened." Kristen said softly. "Everything was fine until Prince Rabadash plotted with the Tisroc to force Susan to marry him and kill off Edmund and myself. We escaped, though, it didn't go unnoticed. And now Rabadash rides on our borders with a small army of his own. He plans to retrieve Susan, and kill you. I had to come get you...we _have_ to leave."

"I can't just leave."

"Did you not hear me?" Kristen said giving him a disappointed look. "I-I rode three days through the snow to warn you about what's coming."

"Edmund is in charge of the army in my absence, and he can hold."

"Only three hundred left the castle, two hundred marched from Mirkwood. That's five hundred against a thousand. They will break upon our borders like nothing. We need the three hundred that are here. If they break, they will ravage the castle, they will kill Lucy and Ed, and then you. What's more Susan will be forced to marry a tyrant a killer, and a woman beater."

Peter's face ashened as Kristen licked her bruised bottom lip of which now Peter noticed. It wasn't bad, but he could tell. He could tell because Edmund had a similar scar on his lip from when Jadis had hit him.

"He...hit you?"

"I stood in the way between him, getting to Susan. So he hit me, yes. Imagine, what he would to do to Susan."

Peter stood there in a silence his chest heaving as he was thinking. He turned from Kristen and started pacing once more and Kristen walked up to him as she took his hand making him stop. He turned to meet her gaze once more and she shook her head looking down at her feet.

"Your people need you. Your family needs you. I-I need you. Because if you do not come, I will go, and I will fight. I would just feel better if you where there."

He reached up tilting her face up to meet his gaze. Her eyes shone bright in the darkness of his shelter and he ran his thumb down her bottom lip. Such perfect flesh now marred by the bruise and it made him angry to be sure. This flesh...it was his. No man should ever touch what belongs to another.

"We'll pack up and ride out tomorrow morning."

"Okay." she said with a slight nod. He pulled back from her and headed towards the tent flap. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"I'll go give the order, you stay here. I'll be right back."

"Telling me what to do again?" she raised an eyebrow and he sighed.

"Would you please stay here till I get back?"

"Yeah." she smiled and he shook his head and left.

Kristen looked about the tent to find it was finely furnished. Pelts where lain on the ground which gave it a warm feeling, and a lanter hung on a post near a table. A cot was lain out with many blankets and pillows on it. It looked like it was set up to be lived in for a long time. Well at least that was the plan since Peter would have stayed here for three months even after Edmund, Susan and herself returned from Calormen.

Reaching up, Kristen untied her cloak and pulled it off as she lay it across the bed. She fixed the collar of her elven tunic and then sat down on the cot herself as she looked around. Ten minutes rolled by, then fifteen and twenty. Shivering she lay down and rest her head against her arm. Soon all daylight had escaped and she sighed and stood up as she walked over to the table that bore many papers.

Looking down she saw letters that were addressed to Lucy and some back in her handwriting. There where also some in Peters for Edmund and Susan...and then a stack of them off to the side all with her name written on them. Kristen wasn't nosy by nature, but she was wondering why so many letters where addressed to her. She picked one up and slowly unfolded it as she took up Peter's habit of pacing whilst she read.

_Kristen,_

_I have written many letters but have not had the heart to send them. I wish I could just plainly tell you what has been going on here, but, it would seem so trivial to do so. I think about you often...much more than I should. I just wish you would have stayed at Cair, so at least I know you're safe. That's all I want...for you to be safe. I know now you can handle yourself, and you're strong willed and resilient...but my heart isn't. I die every time I see you spar with Edmund, every time you leave the castle to go out on a ride with my sisters, and I died fully the day you left for Calormen..._

Kristen read no further as she was interrupted by the ten flap opening. Peter stepped through and he paused as he saw her with a letter in her hand. Kristen face him and held it up so that her name in his handwriting was present. His face lost all color and his jaw became set.

"What is this?" she asked. It probably came out more disgusted than confused and he walked over as he rigidly took it from her. He looked down at it and then folded it up as he rounded about her and placed it back on the stack of letters neatly.

"It's what it is...a letter." he said.

"I don't, understand."

He scoffed and stared down at the stack of letters like they had betrayed a secret.

"I just...wrote letters is all. I had no intention for you to read them."

"Why?"

"No reason." he looked at her and sighed. "We leave tomorrow morning, it's set. So you don't have to worry anymore."

"I'll stop worrying once I know that our borders are safe. Now, stop rounding about the questions...why did you write letters and figure you shouldn't send them?"

Peter didn't say anything he just shook his head and sat down in the chair. He looked so defeated as he leant on his knees folding his hands in front of him.

"I wrote them to confess to you how I felt about you."

"Oh." she said and stared at him shocked.

"But how can I ever really tell you. You probably would just hate me."

"Why do you and Edmund always think that I'm gonna like, hate you, for saying how you really feel?"

"You just don't respond well to feelings."

"I know." Kristen said kind of put out by that. She was trying to be more emotional but it was hard. "I try, and I really do understand things. But, you guys give me now room to _feel_ anything. Kristen's _too_ fragile, Kristen's _too_ emotionally unstable, Kristen's _this_ and Kristen's _that_. I'm sorry I'm not made of steel. I'm sorry I just, can't tell people what's really going on in my mind, because I've never been close enough with anyone to tell them anything...not even my own parents._ I'm sorry_."

Peter gazed at her for a good long moment not finding anything to say. It angered him a bit that she had rendered him speechless.

By now he looked so frustrated.

Peter was always more physical with his emotions rather than verbal. So the next course of action was that he pulled her into him and he crushed his lips against hers. Kristen's lips stung a bit, but after a moment it was replaced by a fire. He felt her hands come up holding his face as their lips moved against one another's. Bliss, pure passion...whatever you call it, it was there and it was present.

They pulled away the next instant and he kind of stared at her dazed and confused and she gave him the same look as well.

"Ow, my lip." she said after a moment as she licked her bottom lip and Peter chuckled as he came closer and gently reached up with his hand and touched her lip gently.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." she mumbled. Kristen looked down between them in thought and Peter bent down a bit so their faces where closer as he pulled her up into another kiss. It was soft as the petals of a rose as their lips danced with each other for a moment before they pulled apart again.

"Well, I think that says it all." he said and she smiled as her gaze flit up to him and she nodded.

"Yeah. But, Ed..."

"I don't like the idea." Peter said hardly as he held her hands. "But I can't force you to stop caring about someone. And what I've learnt about you is that if I care about you, then I have to let you care about others too. And if that means you have to sort your feelings for my brother, then I'll wait, and I'll do my best to understand."

"I love him too you know. He's my best friend."

"Well, I can only give you time."

"Thank you."

There was a slow silence that progressed after that and Peter sighed.

"Now things are awkward." he said and Kristen smiled and shook her head.

"No it's perfect."

"Uh, I'll just uhm, go get you a tent ready."

"I can stay here." Kristen said looking around. "I brought a bedroll. It's on Adarang. I'll just go get it."

"Okay, uhm no...I'll go get it." Peter said as he turned and walked straight out of the tent and Kristen chuckled. She sat down in Peter's chair and slowly realized how tired and worn she was. Her eyes started to droop of their own accord and soon her head was lolled back against the head rest and she was fast asleep. She didn't even hear Peter enter, or the soft look of his blue eyes as they watched her sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be quite a crazy day. And she needed all the sleep she could get.

When Kristen woke with a start the next morning, she found herself to be wrapped in warm pelts and her head nestled on a soft pillow. She sat up immediately and regretted it as shivers wracked her thin body. She pulled the fur up over her and looked around and finally spotted Peter on the floor next to the bed, on her bed roll. He had moved her when she had slept and given her his bed. Rubbing her arms a bit she hopped out of bed and picked up her cloak as she hastily put it on to warm her up. Once covered she knelt next to Peter and reached out placing a hand on his face and lightly patting it.

"Peter, it's morning. Wake up." she cooed and he mumbled and swatted her hand away and then rolled over onto his side so his back was now facing her. "Oh, I forgot. It's like trying to wake a rock up."

Kristen stood up and then effectively kicked Peter in the backside making him flail and sit bolt upright, glaring at her.

"What the bloody hell was that for woman!"

Kristen folded her arms and then rose a brow and smirked.

"Cause, you can't get your lazy butt out of bed. It's morning, or have you forgotten we're in a war."

His glare softened at that and he merely sighed as he got up. Kristen watched him walk over to his papers and began to stack them up and place them in his chest. He pulled out a new tunic, and put it on over his night shirt. Then with a thick red jacket he tied it off with it's golden fastenings and ran his fingers through his hair trying to tame it. All the while Kristen was watching him as he packed everything up neatly, and silently. Kristen spotted Rhindon hanging from a hook on the tent pole. She walked up to it and grasped it, carefully taking it down. She unsheathed it then, the blade glinting in the morning light coming through the tent flaps.

"When Aslan bears his teeth winter meets it's death. And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." she read the old Narnian inscription on both sides of the blade.

Her eyes then flit to Peter who had frozen, putting things in his trunk to look at her. There was a faraway look in his eyes and Kristen swung Rhindon and then placed it on it's tip on the ground of the tent and took a step back from it. It stood up on it's own, and Peter's eyes widened slightly.

"How are you doing that?"

"I'm not. It's Rhindon. I read somewhere that your sword was actually forged by the elves, so it has perfect balance. It was then given to Father Christmas as for him to give to the High King of Narnia. That this sword would be passed through generations of Kings, and one day, take Narnia into a Second Golden Age. So says the prophecy."

"There's a prophecy about Rhindon?"

"Yes, and Susan's Horn." Kristen took a step back and gestured for Peter to take his sword. "Only a King, can take his blade. So I ask you this question, my King, are you ready for battle? If so, claim your sword."

Peter walked up to Rhindon and placed his hand at the hilt. Rhindon lifted, and he held it up and Kristen handed him his sheath. He sheathed it and strapped it to his waist.

"We should ride out now, the rest of the stuff can wait. I'll send for it later."

"Good choice."

The two of them strode out of their tent, just as Eomer was bringing out some of the horses from their make shift stable that they had.

"There was more snowfall during the night. I talked to Handaf, even he said that we might not make it through the passes."

"We'll make it. We have to."

"Kristen's right. We have to try. Load up the horses Eomer, we all ride out except for the small handful we leave to send for the rest of the weapons and other belongings."

Eomer nodded and Kristen walked up to Adarang and climbed astride as she took up the reigns. Ruen and Handaf came cantering up to them and to a halt and Kristen looked to them.

"We rode the passes an hour before sunrise. It's passable, but, the snow is still thick. We have to leave and hope the morning sun will melt some of it. If that." Ruen said carefully and Kristen nodded.

They waited only fifteen minutes for the riders to assemble and soon they were leading a hurried charge out of the encampment and into the pass. There was no wind thankfully, but a light snowfall and barely any sunshine. Though the saving grace was that it was warmer than yesterday. The horses feet were trudging along, the snow hindering and a biting cold, but they prevailed. And by a few hours were hitting the bottom of the mountain and into the cold snowy forest.

"We can lead a charge here, we have to ride hard, if we are to get there in time." Ruen said and Eomer sat up straighter in his saddle.

"The horses of Edoran are the best in the lands and strongest. They can charge for days and never tire."

"Then pray we make it in time." Kristen said as she kicked Adarang into gear and soon shot off into the forest path without a second word.

That only left the rest of the army to follow.


	24. Chapter 23: You Only Die Once

A/N: Here's the last chapter and then the Epilogue. =[ Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: You Only Die Once**

They armies from the north were riding fast through the forests, charging through Mirkwood, the plains of Narnia and even through villages. Many looked on as the army flew passed, racing on towards the battle they knew was treading on their boarders. Meanwhile, at the Archenland front, Edmund and Lucy were leading what little army they had left at Cair onward. They marched on at the head of the column with grave looks on their faces.

Lucy looked to her brother and reached out taking his hand.

Edmund looked to her and looked quite sad.

"What happens if they don't come in time?" he asked.

"They will. No matter what happened with Kristen she will come. And you have me, Ed. You always have me. I'll protect you." she said softly and Edmund put his arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

"Shouldn't I be saying that?"

"No, we all know you're a ninny girl." she chuckled.

Edmund pushed her away but the joke had lifted his spirits slightly. Lucy always had the power to be optimistic when things looked mightily bleak. He just didn't feel strong...and that was his weakness.

Soon they were coming to Archenland borders, and soon they were marching upon King Lune's castle. The Regiment was silent as they walked, it seemed almost eerily peaceful and still. But the sounds of rapid horse hooves were heard and Edmund placed his hand at one of his swords and turned around, making the army stop and turn as well.

Through the trees, Prince Lianial astride a white mare came charging in, surrounding the Narnians and then he rode up to Lucy and Edmund.

"I have been sent by a mutual friend. We heard you were in a bit of trouble."

Edmund let his sword go, his heart in silent thanks to Kristen even though they had their fight. She had sent Lianial as well, and his hundred soldiers of Mirkwood elves to help.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you."

"I'm sure."

They continued their march, the Mirkwood archers at the forefront. The tense moment right before the battle washed over them all. Muscles ached and hearts sped up. It was the smell of battle the veteran soldiers knew well, and for those who's first battle this was to be, shook to their boots. But when they arrived, the battle had already begun. Edmund took no real time to think, and years and years of practice his mind went blank as he drew his sword and his body drove his actions.

A Calormen soldier spotted them, and a horn was blown. Their element of surprise was out the window, and it was time to face the raging storm ahead. The time to fight was now.

"Save the castle!" Edmund called and soon the line was broken, and the heat of battle took place. Swarms of Narnian's and elves cleared the trees and into the castle grounds. But it was like water on rock, as they were yards off from the castle when they met their enemy in battle. Edmund unsheathed another sword, tossing it to Lucy and the young Queen grasped it from mid air and spun it around sticking it into the chest of her first enemy.

Lucy had enough sense with a sword from her brothers teachings to handle herself.

"Lu, take the archers up to higher ground!" Edmund ordered over the clang of swords.

"Archers to me!" Lucy screamed as she then dove out of the way from a blow, and suddenly ten arrows came to the defense of their Queen knocking down whoever came close.

The only higher ground was the deep wall that surrounded the southern front of the castle. Lucy motioned to her archers and ran straight for the wall, smiting down anyone who dare try to stop her.

Edmund, then, in the heat of battle saw someone that made his blood boil and his eyes see red. Astride his horse, was Prince Rabadash himself.

Edmund growled as he cut down one of his enemies with ease and then started for Rabadash. The young Prince saw Edmund's advance flanked by two minotaurs. He turned his horse and then pointed his sword at Edmund.

"One King down, and your brother will be easy enough to deal with. Who knows, I might even make your youngest sister my fifth wife." Rabadash sneered and Edmund smirked as he rose his sword up in acceptance of the challenge.

Rabadash charged with full force, but the minotaur to Edmund's left jumped up, and with his weight brought Rabadash down off his horse and the minotaur to his right scared the stallion off. The white minotaur that had taken Rabadash off his high horse, so to speak, stepped away from the man who now had a gash that was pouring blood on the side of his face. The Prince pressed his hand to it and yelled in rage as he wiped his hand on his tunic, stained with human Archenlinian blood.

"You, will, pay!" he said and charged Edmund.

"You first!"

The two engaged in a battle of skills, both men equally fierce in this battle. But the Narnian numbers were thin against the thousand soldiers Rabadash brought with him. Chaos was around them, fueling the desire to battle. The deafening sounds of men and creature's cries as they fought, and the sounds of metal as it hit armor or pierced flesh consumed everything. Battles weren't glamorous and this one was no exception as blood coated the ground, and lives were lost.

Rabadash caught Edmund's arm with his blade, catching the young King off guard. Then with a powerful punch of his fist, Edmund went sprawling on the ground, his sword flying off a few feet from grasp.

Edmund tried to crawl towards it, but a powerful kick was issued to his chest, and the tip of the Prince's boot had a horn in it. Edmund felt the tear in his skin, right were an old scar was. Pain rippled through his body as the hole was made in his chest.

"Some King you are." Rabadash bent over his smirk so evil that it enraged Edmund even in his state. The disgust Edmund felt was large, and the need to strike back was great. But his body, the blood, his anguish prevented him from lifting another finger. "And I will take these lands as my own, and it will be my name that goes down in history. Look around you, you're losing."

Edmund did take a look, and the lines were being pushed back towards the woods. They were losing.

But suddenly a familiar sound of a horn was blown in the distance. It stilled the battle for a moment but Edmund felt in the earth underneath him, a great shaking. The drumming of a thousand horse hooves filled his ears and body and his eyes closed and he rest his body and he smiled. His eyes snapped open as he glared up at Rabadash who too was looking around in curiosity.

"No, _her_ name will go down in history, as the woman who beat your sorry arse!" Edmund said just as Peter, Kristen and the armies broke through the line of trees and into the battle field. The horses reamed through and swords hacked down any that were not bearing Narnian colors. At the forefront Kristen was seen, her sword raised as she hacked away, her stallion gliding over those standing in front of it.

This wave was like fire upon trees, as it raged on with a renewed sense of passion.

Kristen's eyes scanned frantically about the battlefield and she saw Rabadash and her eyes narrowed. Then, they spotted Edmund on the ground and her eyes set aflame. Rabadash stood in fear as he watched this woman dismount from her horse, and punch a soldier straight in the face. He spun around from the force, and lay still on the ground his eyes wide open. She uncurled her fist and started towards him.

Her footfall was deliberate as she rose her sword in challenge and Rabadash only had enough time to raise his to block as she dove over Edmund and clashed swords with the Calormen Prince in mid air. Edmund's blurred vision watched as Kristen defended herself, her body swift and agile and the rage behind it frightening. His body swelled with pride as he watched Kristen disarm Rabadash and then slice his knees sending the Prince to the ground crying out in pain. She spun her sword around and brought it to his throat.

"You lose." she said her voice deep and raspy. "I am a lady of great mercy. As is the Narnian way. You have two options, our armies crush you, and you die. Our armies crush you and I let you return to Calormen with the smell of defeat trailing after you, yet you remain with your life. What shall it be, _your majesty_?"

"I choose...neither." he said wide eyed and crazed as he took a knife from his side and charged up, bringing it straight into Kristen's stomach.

Kristen choked on air as she took a step back looking at the knife protruding from her stomach, and so much blood had started to fall from her body. She had never bled so much in her life, the smell, the warm feeling leaving her body so quickly. The pain came in ripples but at the same time she was oddly numb to it. Mostly the infernal thing just itched, like something had crawled under her skin.

"No!" Edmund managed to scream out as he watched before his eyes the woman he loved drop to her knees. She did not fall, but her hands dropped her sword and grasped the hilt of the jeweled blade. She managed to pull it out, a scream ripping through the air. Rabadash watched as she threw it to the side and looked at him lying there. He was horrified. How could this woman possess the disposition to live when he had stabbed her. He saw blood pouring freely, fatally, yet she was still conscious. The will to live was too strong. This will, frightened Rabadash most of all.

Kristen looked at him, the fire only intensifying in her crystalline eyes. And then her eyes became the most stunning of ocher, the skin darkening around them shading them chocolate. It was like staring down a lion.

She rose shakily to her feet, but not before taking up her sword. And Rabadash knew death would be upon him.

"I am not pleased with you." said Kristen, but it was not Kristen at all.

Edmund's eyes widened. He new such a voice, but he had not heard it in such a long time.

"You will learn humility."

But Kristen's sword never hit Rabadash. Instead she sheathed it and then bent forward slightly and blew breath in his face. Rabadash felt the calm breeze of the ocean, his mind wandering back to a less selfish time. A time when his father took him to the sea, and they had spent the day searching for crabs and sea shells. Rabadash then froze, his body as still as a statue, unmoving and unwavering and he fell back to the ground and remained so.

Kristen turned now to look at Edmund and he gasped seeing her eyes revert back to normal. And then her eyes closed and she fell to the ground too, this time, motionless.

"Kristen..." he crawled towards her, using every ounce of strength left in him and he lay next to her. He reached out taking her hand, and tears of sorrow fell from his eyes. They soaked the grass they lay under, mixing with their blood.

Edmund then started to feel cold, and Kristen had long since started too as well.

The battle around them thinned, and then the sounds of the world were gone all together. Edmund's eyes darkened, but before him was his brothers face, screaming at him, crying for him, mouth moving in words of command for him to stay awake. But his eyes closed.

It was only moments before he was conscious again, sitting upright gasping for air as he frantically felt his chest, searching for the hole. There was none, just his newly made skin. He then looked to see Lucy smiling weakly at him and he looked to Peter who was now turning Kristen over. His face paled as he saw the caked blood on her front.

"Lu." Peter said weakly. Lucy turned and gasped as she looked equally pale. Peter placed his hands at her pulse point and let out a strangled cry of relief. "She's still alive."

Peter parted her lips, and Lucy poured a single drop of the cordial and the three Pevensies watched as the skin in Kristen's chest slowly mended. Like Edmund, energy surged back through her and she gasped loudly, sitting upright. Her hands felt her chest, and hers was healed. Peter in his joy took her face and kissed her hard.

Edmund's heart broke, but it was replaced with such joy that she was breathing.

Kristen embraced Lucy and then looked to Edmund. She crawled towards him and checked his chest and then brought him into a frantic hug.

"I saw you lying there, and I thought I lost you." she said and he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her neck.

"I thought I lost you. But we won."

"At a cost."

They parted as they all stood to see the carnage around them, the burning of parts of the castle, the surrender of the small handful of soldiers who had witnessed the defeat of their Prince. Kristen then looked to the ground at the frozen body of Rabadash.

"What happened?" she asked and Edmund's brow knit.

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"Aslan...he...was here."

"He was?"

"In you." Edmund said and she looked at him strangely and then nodded. Somehow, however bizzare it sounded it was true. Magic had frozen Rabadash in time, spared his life, when she was so prepared to take it.

In a way she had learnt a lesson as well. She had learned patience in battle, and dealt with the loss.

King Lune, who also had been fighting in the battle strode up to Peter and shook hands with him. Though it looked as if a father was greeting his son. King Lune was in his late forties, with slightly greying golden hair. He wore no kingly clothes save for his sword and stature.

"Peter, I am humbled by your presence here today. You have helped us. How can I repay you."

"If it would be so bold, I wish to turn thanks over to Kristen. It was by her will that brought me here, all of us here."

King Lune turned to Kristen and looked upon this dark beauty and then strode up to her and bowed before her before taking both of her hands.

"Thank you."

"Your majesty." Kristen bowed her head and he shook his head as he tilted her chin up.

"You bow to no one, dear child." he then got on one knee, and soon his soldiers bowed, the Narnians bowed, Edmund, Lucy and then Peter. And Kristen remained standing on a battlefield of victory as it's pinnacle. A woman, of ordinary birth, who was brought into this world by chance, was bowed before like she was a Queen.

Kristen looked around, touched and humbled, her dirt stained face treaded with tears.

And the sun shone over head, and Narnia was in peace again.

Somewhere in the world, a lion smiled, his eyes sparkling with love. He turned and strode into the forest, a small, dark boy with jet black curly hair, wearing a royal tunic of blue, laughed and followed him. This young boy, who's only wish was to follow this lion to the shores of the beach, to catch crabs and find seashells, would learn to love from his heart. And when his lesson was learnt, would he wake up again in his world.

* * *

A/N: Well...I know this is a short chapter. But, it's all done. Except for that little Epilogue...which in reality, I'm not gonna lie, is really long. So I suppose it makes up for this chapter being as short as it was.

I just want to say I love you all.

You're reviews are inspiring to me, and I can't believe I wrote such a large fan fiction.

I hope to write you more in the future.

and lastly...a simple Thank You.


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

"Lucy?" Kristen called out as she was smiling and flitting around the corridors hearing light tinkling of laughter. She had been chasing the young Queen around the castle for hours.

Narnia had grown a little older and with it so did it's Queens and Kings, and a legendary Lady who had brought victory to a battle four years ago. Kristen was twenty-three, and had matured into a lovely woman. Her skin was bronzed now from many days spent in the sun, and her height stood a little taller and fuller from growing into it. Her eyes, though, had remained the same.

The laughter carried, and was joined by a hushed voice.

"Susan...I know you're around too." Kristen called out. More laughter and light pattering of satin covered footsteps dashed away and Kristen briskly followed after it.

Kristen rounded about her seventh corridor, seeing auburn hair and the skirt of a yellow dress turn a corner.

"Go, Susan, go!" Lucy's voice shrieked and Kristen grinned as she broke out into a run, passing by many people of court. They frowned still at her behavior but kept words to themselves. They respected Kristen far more, because she was like a Queen.

Kristen chased both Lucy and Susan down many flights of stairs, through the kitchens, down the main corridor and into the throne room. Kristen caught Lucy around the waist and hoisted the now eighteen year old girl up in the air and spun her about before settling her down and began to dance with her, leading her back and forth in a face paced waltz.

Susan clapped her hands making a beat as she laughed, watching the two.

"Looks like fun." said a voice from the doorway to the large hall and the girls stopped their giggling to see Peter and Edmund standing there.

Peter smiled at Kristen who flirtatiously grinned back.

She released Lucy and then dashed up to Peter, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

Edmund frowned at it, his heart still not fully mended of the situation and his friendship still rocky with Kristen, but slowly working back to how it was. He realized that day four years ago that if he lost her at all in any way, he wished it not to be death that separated them. He settled, but he hated it. It made Edmund very bitter in a lot of ways, and he never so much as looked at another woman.

"I have a surprise for you." Peter said softly to her and she looked at him curiously.

"You know better." she sighed and he shrugged.

She still hadn't officially said yes to Peter about being his wife, even though over the course of four years he had tried very hard to convince her. She still wouldn't even say they were courting. Still wouldn't let him sleep in her quarters, not that he had much time to sleep anyways. What time he did have, was spent on his kingly duties and his relationships came second.

"I'm sorry, forgive me." he asked and she shrugged.

"What is it?"

"Well you'll have to follow me."

Kristen looked to Edmund for any hint on what it was and Edmund shrugged.

"You best just go, or he's going to get downright annoying."

"More annoying than you Ed?" Peter said cooly looking at his brother and Edmund made a mocking face and leant against the wall.

"Stop it you two." Kristen chided. "You're acting like you're both fifteen again."

"At least I had more sense at fifteen, than Pete."

"At least I had more sense at eleven."

Kristen hit Peter in the chest hard making him grunt a bit and hold his chest. Kristen glared at him hard, knowing that the remark was uncalled for and he rolled his eyes and looked to Edmund who had a hard look on his face.

"Sorry."

"Whatever. Just take her out like you've been raving about for the past week."

"Oh right, the present! Come along."

"Where is my _please_?" Kristen asked and he turned and pecked her cheek.

"Please?"

"Mhm." she brushed past him waving to Susan and Lucy. "Be back later. We'll talk about decorations for the Autumn festival at dinner."

"Be safe!" Lucy chimed as she skipped around Susan her skirts billowing out.

Once out of sight, Peter led her out into one of the gardens and slid his hand into hers. She looked up at him, to see the man he had grown into. He grew his hair out, and a beard was starting to form. He looked like a man, and a King rather than a boy who happened to be King. They climbed down the many steps that led to the shore and soon found themselves on the beach. The both of them took their shoes off and started towards one of the many caves that littered the cliff side and walked and talked some.

It was idle chatter, mostly on all the diplomatic reasoning Peter was doing with Calormen. They had sent back Rabadash to his father, and though he was alive and well, the Prince had yet to wake up from his unusual slumber. Though the Tisroc had been upset, he dared not challenge Narnia, not when his son was enchanted in a deep, wide eyed sleep.

Kristen pulled away from Peter and then took off her outer jacket and rolled her leggings up to her calves. She then darted for the edge of the crystalline blue water and waded in it.

Peter sat in the sand and watched as she danced about, kicking water and spraying it up. The moon shone, making her seem like a naiad, her auburn locks curling down her back.

"You're beautiful. Have I not told you today?" he asked and she looked back at him and smiled.

"No, not till now."

"Well you are."

"And you're handsome." she said confidently.

Oh had she changed. She wasn't shy anymore, there was no stuttering, no falter in speech. There wasn't anything wrong with her to begin with but, she had grown up.

"Thank you milady."

"So this is my present?" she gestured looking about and then back to her King.

"No, come here." he motioned and she walked out of the water and sat next to Peter in the sand and then looked at him expectantly. Peter fished into his pocket and pulled out a golden key. Kristen looked at it questioningly and then Peter took her still tiny hands and settled the key into her palm.

"What's it to?"

"It's the key to the castle. It opens any door, unlocks anything. It is given to the Steward of the Castle. I wanted you to know that you have officially been elected as Stewardess of Cair Paravel. That rule goes to you in case something should happen to myself or any of my siblings."

"Why would you do this? Not that I'm not grateful, but wouldn't someone else be...more suited?"

"Lord Halcon nominated you when he retired. He said no one deserved the job more. And I agreed. You're important, and people notice."

"I'm touched." Kristen said softly as she looked at the key on the glittering golden chain. She put it around her neck and tucked it into her bodice and shirt. She then turned to Peter and leant forward as she pressed her lips to his sealing her agreement to Steward.

Peter cupped her cheeks gently in his hands and savored it. And when they parted he rest his forehead against hers.

"I love you." he said and she nodded.

"And I love you."

"It's been four years, Kristen. Have you not given any consideration to any of my offers?"

"You just made me Steward, and now you want to make me Queen. I can't do that."

"You can." he said softly.

"No, Peter for the last time."

"Would your response be different if it was Ed?" he asked and though his tone was a bit angry, it wasn't without reason.

"No, I'd still say no. And he knows that. But he'll never ask. That road has long since closed. He meant his words when he said that he wouldn't be waiting for me when I returned, if I returned. And since, things have been very hard. We're not like the way we used to be. But I guess in a way he chose for me."

"Are you upset with that choice?"

"No. I do love you."

"Good." he took a deep breath and then lay back in the sand. "I'm so tired, Kris. Being King, it's good and then it's stressful."

"Well you're one of two most important men in the world. It's a given."

"Well at least we'll all get some reprieve."

"What do you mean?" she lay on her side and he looked at her and smiled.

"The White Stag was spotted in the Lantern Waste a few days ago. We plan to go on a hunt. I assume you know of the White Stag?"

"Yes, if you catch it it grants you any wish. But what would be your wish, you already have everything you could want."

"I do?" he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"You're _King_, you have a loving family, a loving...partner, a loving country. What more do you want?"

"You, all of you." he said lowly and she sat up and stared out at the sea. "I said too much."

"As always, but, you wouldn't be you if you didn't."

"You make me feel better." he snorted and sat up too. "I just, want to know where we're going? Maybe it's something I can ask the stag when I catch it. Wish for it to tell me our future together."

"I thought you once told me you wanted to find everything out for yourself. Are you so impatient."

"Very, you know me."

"I do. Well, I don't wish to go on the Hunt. But, it might be nice for you and the girls and Ed to get out. You are a family after all, and as I am only a small add on, I don't mind sitting this one out."

"Nothing to wish for?"

"I have everything I could ever want. So no, nothing to wish for."

"Hm, we should get back up to the castle. In the morning we're starting."

"Then let's just sleep out here on the beach." she said as she lay back and stretched and stared up at the stars. "Who needs a bed when you have this feeling? If only let it last a little longer, hm."

"You're right. I'm always in that bloody castle, a night on the warm sand never hurt anybody."

"And we are alone for once."

"True." he said as he leant on his side and over her. "We are very alone."

And their lips met, savoring what precious time they had with one another.

* * *

The next morning they woke up to sunrise as it spread a golden hue around them. Peter and Kristen awoke, and then gathered their things and headed for the castle. They parted to their separate quarters but Kristen had somewhere she needed to be first. Her feet carried her down a familiar corridor until she was standing in front of Edmund's room. She knocked softly, and a second later the door was opened to see a fully dressed Edmund. She smiled at him and he smiled awkwardly back and gestured for her to walk inside.

"I take it Peter told you the good news."

"You're looking at the new Stewardess of Narnia." Kristen said holding her arms out and bowing and Edmund smiled.

"It's a position that fits well."

"Hm, yes. I also heard you're going on a hunt for the White Stag?"

"Yes, in fact after breakfast."

"Then, I came to ask what you're wishing for?" she said as her eyes bore into his and he froze a bit. It never failed that one look could knock the breath out of him.

"For me to not hurt anymore."

"Are you being honest?"

"Yes." he nodded.

"Okay."

"Why? Where you thinking I'd ask to go back in time and change a few select conversations we had?" he said jokingly as he passed her to go to his armoire to grab a riding cloak. Kristen though heard the serious undertone to it and she walked up to Edmund and took his hand spinning him around.

"I love you. You know that."

"I know. And I you." he said softly. "But though I'll always love you, it hurts more to keep on thinking you and I will ever be anything more than friends. And I want you to love me on your own, not by some wish. I'm not an idiot."

"I never said you were." she reached up placing her hands on his face and he grasped her wrist. He didn't want her hands so intimately on him when she was in a relationship with his brother, but he liked the feel, so he didn't pull them away. "I just feel like this Hunt is wrong. I'm worried is all. I'm not going, so I'm asking you to please, be safe. Come home."

"Have you told Peter your worries?"

"No, you know him. You and I, have always been able to talk no matter what circumstances. Right?"

"Right." he nodded and she then wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to a hug. "You're heart is beating so fast, are you sure you're alright?" he pulled away and looked at her and she nodded.

"I feel sad. I can't help it. I just feel bad about this, Hunt, but I want you all to enjoy yourselves. Be a family."

"You're apart of this family too now, you know."

"I'm not blood." she shrugged.

"Alright. I'll keep an eye out for anything unusual, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now let's get to breakfast, I'm starving."

"Actually, I need a bath, and a change of clothes. Meet you guys there soon, okay."

"Don't take too long."

"Wont." she strode towards the door and walked out and was soon sneaking back through the halls and to her room.

She bathed and dressed quickly and soon was joining the rest of the royals in the dining hall midway through breakfast. Kristen sat with Susan this morning and loaded her plate as they talked and discussed things. She watched them, painting a picture in her mind, and committing it to memory.

"_It's time to say goodbye, dear one._" a voice whispered to her.

Kristen looked around, but the deep voice did not come from anything physical in this room. She looked back at the Pevensie's and felt a pang of sadness. She would have to say goodbye to them?

Where was she going to go? She hardly remembered really what home was like...her home, in her world. Was she going there again?

"Well I think it's time we started heading out." Susan said as she rose from her seat. "You coming too Kris?"

"No, I'm going to stay, it's for the best. After all with my new appointment and everything."

"Oh, but it's going to be so much fun!"

"That's okay, all you girls can stay here at the castle, I'll catch the stag myself!" Edmund said as he snatched up his riding cloak and put it on and was already a foot out the door.

"Oh no you don't Ed!" Peter darted up from his chair and Susan and Lucy giggled following after their bickering brothers.

Kristen sat there, alone after a few moments in nothing but pure silence.

She slowly got up from her chair and looked around the hall and then strode out, nodding to a few maids who raced in to clean up the table of it's dishes and goblets. She walked the halls, and then found herself back where it all started.

Her room seemed different as she entered and she smiled as she walked over to her trunk and opened it. Rummaging around she sat on the floor and began to pull out all the memories. She had a cloth painting of Ara's wedding to the man she had wished to marry. Kristen held trinkets from far and wide, elvish cloth and wood works, a carved ship from the Lone Islands...and then out of her chest she pulled a tattered worn backpack.

It's red had faded to a dusted brown and the straps looked like they were ready to fall off. Kristen unzipped her bag and dumped everything onto the floor. A cell phone, a calculator, a few books, and numerous pads of paper scattered out. A slightly yellowed piece of binder paper floated down in front of her and her eyes widened to see it was her old school assignment. Her fingers plucked it up and she smiled at it.

"_I do not see myself so clearly as I see myself now._ _All the years hoping and waiting, and feeling like there was nothing in myself then sorrow, I find a new light Romeo when I look upon you_." her fingers then searched for a pencil and she began to scribble words. Words now that she had a better understanding of.

"_There have been days, where I have been unsure of myself. I often wonder if love was ever something I would experience, something I wondered if I ever would see. I always second guessed myself, always told myself it was impossible. But I've grown, and I've learned. I learned to face my fears, of loss, of expectation. You make all those things so much easier. Romeo, I love you, with a passion that cannot be described in any language, or expressed solely with one action. _

_You're lips are but passionate fire, and not one is merely satisfying. You're eyes are two pools that gleam brighter than the ocean. You're voice is but a velvet darkness, whispering silently to me in the night._

_I want there to be a forever, Romeo, even if our paths cannot take us there. Even I can accept it, but always will cherish every moment as a delicate memory. These memories will never fade, because they made this world of ours special. With all my love, Juliet._"

Her letter was finished.

She folded it back up and stuffed it in her bag along with her belongings. Then, putting everything back in her trunk besides her lone backpack she looked about her room and sat on her bed.

Kristen managed a nap her sleep in between waking and slumber. She tossed and turned until hands shook her awake and she bolted upright to be face to face with Ara. She was in her night gown, a candle torch in her hand and looking very distraught.

"Ara? What's wrong?" she asked and Ara bit her lip and then closed her eyes and shook her head. The young maid sat down on the edge of the bed and Kristen took the candle holder from her and settled it on her bedside table. "Ara...you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"T-they've gone missing." Ara said quietly as she peered over her shoulder at her friend and charge and Kristen's eyes widened. She shook her head, and Ara could see her breaking apart.

"No. No, Peter is a capable tracker, and so is Ed. They know the Lantern Waste like the back of their hands..."

"They brought back their horses and belongings. They were found outside the village, a few hours ago."

"Then I'll go look for them myself. I've rode through that forest many a time. I'll find them."

Kristen bolted from her bed and went to her weapons chest as she took out her sword and a few other items and strapped them to herself. She laced her boots and put on a riding jacket, then twisting her hair up she skillfully pinned it back. Ara watched her friend then take off her wall a bow and string it and with a full quiver started for the door.

"You're Steward, you shouldn't be out. What if you end up going missing too...then Narnia..."

"You're in charge then." Kristen turned and looked at her friend quite seriously. "If anything happens, you go and you tell Dryer that I left you in charge if I should not return. He'll take your word."

"No! No I couldn't. Kristen, I'm a maid!"

"You've been promoted." Kristen walked over to her jewelry box and produced her own signet, one that had been fashioned for her. It was a ivy leaf made of pure silver. Kristen handed it to Ara, chain and all and clasped her hand around it. "I'll be back, but if I don't return by sunrise..."

"Okay." she nodded and Kristen took her face and kissed her forehead.

"You're a good friend."

"As are you. If you don't come back, I want you to know...I'm pregnant."

"You are?" Kristen asked her eyes lighting up for the briefest moment of joy.

"If it is a girl, I'm going call her Kristen. If it's a boy, he'll be named after Tristan's father. I hope it's a girl. I want her to be just like you."

"You're my best friend." Kristen hugged her this time and when the two girls parted Kristen darted for the door and took to a sprint to the stables.

She pushed passed many of the soldiers who had followed her. They all begged her to stay to keep her from going out into the woods at night. Kristen who now was astrid her stallion in the courtyard was looking down at Dryer.

"I am going out to search for the Kings and Queens. If I am not back by sunrise, I have left someone in command. They will step forward at the appropriate moment."

"At least let some of us go with you, milady?" a faun asked and Kristen shook her head.

"Stay, rest. If I have not found them, we'll have to assume they've been kidnaped. We'll make a wider spread search then. For now, Aslan will guide me."

Kristen turned her horse around and kicked him to a gallop as the gates were opened for her by two giants. She sped out across the moor, past the villages and straight into the forest as she took one of the paths her and Susan had taken often.

"Susan! Peter! Edmund!...Lucy?" Kristen called out as she rode through the forest, her only guide was the moon overhead. She rode on through the forest for hours, her hopes coming to a crashing halt as she got off her horse in a clearing. She had reached the lamp post. It burned, giving the clearing a warm hue. Her boots crunched under the Autumn leaves...the festival was going to be soon, and they had no Kings or Queens to celebrate it with.

Kristen's fingers reached out touching the lamp post, and she stared at the rusted metal before sliding to her knees and sitting there with her back to the post. She looked around, anguish filling her heart.

"You warned me, to say goodbye. Didn't you?" Kristen said to no one in particular, but her prayers were to Aslan...somewhere, she knew he'd hear.

She sat there, her mind numb, her heart numb, everything just so numb. She blinked back tears until they couldn't not be held in any longer and they fell freely. She placed her hands over her face and stayed curled up like a lost child for hours and hours. It wasn't until sunrise was beginning to show in the sky that she was brought out of her misery.

Kristen lifted her head and grudgingly made it back to Adarang who had stood faithfully by a tree, waiting for her to finish her moment. The horse looked at her as she approached, his brown eyes somber as if a silent understanding of what she was going through. Adarang nudged her with his head as she approached and Kristen pat his neck and then kissed his head.

"Let's go home." she mumbled and she climbed into her saddle. She just held the reigns loosely for Adarang knew where home was. But as she kept riding the forest seemed to become thicker, more dense and dark. Sunrise faded again and Kristen stopped looking around confused. She dismount Adarang and made to pull him along but he whined and pulled back, ripping the reigns out of her hands. Kristen watched him dart away and she stood there now in the darkness.

Blindly she walked around, the feeling of coldness biting at her arms and legs. She didn't remember the Waste being this cold during this time of year. Her hand braced against a tree and she made to take a step but she tripped over a tree root and went falling to the ground. She lay there, the pain rippling through her body as she closed her eyes and let every sense dull and everything else take over.

There were no dreams in this sleep. There was nothing but an empty blackness.

* * *

Her eyes opened blearily, fluttering open and close before they focused on any shape. She was in a hospital bed, with machines around her. Modern technology filled the room, the smells of disinfectant and rubber clouded everything. Confused, Kristen made to sit up but groaned as she lay back against the pillows she was propped up on. A tube ran around her head and into her nose, pumping stale oxygen into her. She looked about, spotting her father sitting up against the wall in a chair, his eyes closed and his police uniform crumpled and dirt stained.

"Ada?" she asked but found that the word didn't quite belong in the here and now. "Dad?" she asked again.

This time, her father's eyes opened, blinking away sleep. Ethan looked at her relieved as he sprung from his chair and sat on the bed next to her.

"Oh thank god." he said pulling her into a hug. "You scared the living shit out of me Kris."

"I'm home?" she asked.

"Well, in the hospital. You wont be able to go home for a few days. You have Hypothermia. We're lucky we found you when we did. Kevin called me all frantic saying you hadn't shown up and I knew, I just knew something bad had happened to you."

"I'm sorry dad. I'm so sorry." Kristen said her emotions becoming too overwhelming and she started to cry.

Ethan was taken aback. He had never experienced his daughter crying before, because she had always been so emotionally checked out. He gently pulled her into another hug and rubbed her back gently as she cried.

"Don't worry. You're safe. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"I made you worry."

"Kris, I'm your dad. I'm gonna worry about you when you walk up the stairs."

At that Kristen laughed and held onto her dad tighter.

* * *

Kristen Wilde, was discharged from the hospital five days later. She went on to live a normal life for the next year, and a happy life at that. She poured herself into studies, joined a few groups at school, and even made a new group of friends that she could call her own. She no longer drifted like a jellyfish as she walked about, she had a purpose in her world.

It was Monday afternoon as Kristen walked out of Lit with some of her new friends, they all were talking about going to some local fast food place, and were coaxing Kristen to come along.

She grinned and happily agreed to come along. As they walked the path, Kristen spotted the spot where the bench had once been and now saw a statue was in it's place. Kristen's brow furrowed as she jogged ahead of everyone making them look after her confused and made haste to catch up.

"Kristen? What's wrong?" Melia asked as she was the first to catch up with her friend.

"When did this statue get put here?"

"Oh a few weeks ago. It's in honor of the donation that was made to the new Lunch Room they're building."

"It's...a lion?" Kristen now gazed up a bronze statue of a lion. As she kept staring up at it, it moved suddenly, tilting it's head looking down at her. It smiled and then shook it's mane before settling back into it's stiff posture. Kristen wasn't surprised but she glanced at Melia who was now standing off to the side talking with Trevor and Lisa and not noticing a thing. She looked back at the lion statue and giving it one last look, trotted off to join her friends as they walked towards the road that would take them off campus.

The statue remained still and never moved again no matter how many times Kristen had passed it each and every day. But it was a reminder of her time in a magical land she had found, stumbling through the forest.

It was a reminder of the innocence she had found and would never forget.


End file.
